Regret, Repent, Reborn
by AlysiaStorms
Summary: Watched by those who have gone, the story of Kakashi and Naruto's desire to prove himself to his Sensei whom he looks to like a father unfolds as incidents start to happen that has the potential to destroy all.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto

My mood has been dark as of late and eveytime I write something dark or angst, you guys love it. So let's see what I do now with this yes?

**Prologue**

From deep and high up in the heavens, an older blonde man stood next to a death god. Watching the events going down below on the world, needing to see his son treated like the hero he is. But finding anything but...

He finds the villagers treating his Naruto with hatred and fear, to the point the poor boy knows nothing else from them.

But he is proud as his son remains strong. Loving his home and vowing to protect it. Minato Namikaze couldn't be prouder. That is until he saw what Kakashi, his once best student, was inadvertently doing to the little boy who so desperately looked up to him as a father. And it hurt him to say he was ashamed of how far Kakashi has sunken...

"**Busy working with Sasuke today Naruto."**

"**Can't am running late maybe another time."**

"**On a mission Naruto, sorry I can't help you." **

One after another, the excuses kept coming to Naruto. One after another, his son's fragile spirit was in danger from a shield of happiness that was beginning to crumble under all that weight of rejection from someone Naruto looked up to.

But the last straw...the last one after everything Naruto did to get there was when he all but begged his sensei to teach him. Only to get this in response...

"**Sorry I can't Naruto. Have to train Sasuke...I have found a better teacher for you though..."**

The crushed expression in the blue eyes of his son tore Minato apart. Looking up at the death god, the great being shook his head no as he knew what the former Hokage of Konoha so dearly wanted.

**You can not go and train Naruto, young one.** The death god said sadly and he understands one of his many charges feelings all to well. **But do not worry there is one coming who will. He will train your son, the way he once trained you...**

Confused for a moment, the god waves his hand and shows a very familiar image of a long white haired man approaching the gates of Konoha. Chuckling in amusement, Minato can't help but turn it into full blown laughter alongside the god, as Naruto whom in a need for a teacher whom he can respect. Who can acknowledge him for whom, he was and what he could do...

Well he finds a very well known and perverted ninja named Jiriaya.

"HEY PERVY SAGE! WILL YOU TRAIN ME?!"

"That's my son!" The former Hokage chortled as he fell back laughing. The wings on his backside spread out, and almost alive. They too seem to be shaking with their own laughter. Still he finds his eyes drifting to the grey haired ninja with something akin to disappointment.

"You know I never would have done that..." The blonde said quietly.

I know but do not worry. Your former student will eventually realize his mistake and it will come at a high price.

Not liking the way this is sounding Minato says nothing, but turns back to watch the events. The ones to come, will be enough to force the Yondaime to try and break the one rule he is given.

To avoid any and all contact with loved ones left behind...

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

**Chapter 1**

**A Week after the death of the Third...**

Admittedly, Kakashi was stunned at the fact that according to Sasuke, Naruto was far stronger and more in control then what he had originally thought. It wasn't the Uchiha as everyone had thought who stopped Gaara of the Sand.

It was Naruto and he had done it by summoning Gamabunta, the Chief Toad. One of if not the Strongest summons out in the elemental countries.

The only way Naruto could have learned that...was from Jiriaya.

But the toad sage had not been seen in Konoha for years. He had gone chasing after Orichamaru to bring him back to Konoha. Pondering his thoughts as he looks to question the blonde, Kakashi stops as he over hears other ninjas talking rapidly in excitement. One of the voices is familiar enough that the Copycat ninja recognizes Ebisu...

_"**Is it true Ebisu? Did the Toad Sannin take a new student?"**_ A ninja had asked with excitement. Just the imaginings of one of the legends coming out of retirement to take a student was enough to thrill any and all ninjas into hoping that they to could be chosen.

_"**Yes. He took Naruto Uzamaki as his pupil."**_ Ebisu replied with a kind smile. **_"Or should I say Naruto kind of bribed him into taking him on as one."_**

_"**What he took the demon!" **_

About ready to protest, that the blonde youth was no demon. Kakashi is surprised as Ebisu speaks up.

_"_**_Uzamaki is not a demon."_ **He says quietly as he speaks. Telling the others about the positive changes the blonde has made on Konahamaru and his friends, inspiring the little ones to work harder and to help to the best of their ability. The grey haired ninja begins to become even more puzzled, although proud of his student.

_"**You mean, the de...I mean Uzamaki kid is responsible...for the changes in mybrother?"**_ The female voice said in surprise as she was always one to listen, Udon, the grandson's teammate was her baby brother and he had changed to a little boy who was almost ashamed of his shyness to one who was starting to speak up with ideas. **_"If that's true why does everyone think Sasuke and the others are responsible?"_**

_"**I think because they want him to be."**_ Ebisu replied sadly. **_"The people of the village you and I both know refuse to see Naruto for the boy that he is. It took actually watching him and the way he was with the honorable grandson for me to see. Maybe they need to SEE Naruto, before they can know him."_**

Thoughtful, Kakashi hears them walking away but not before, the male had a thoughtful question. **_"Where's Naruto now?"_**

_"**Why do you ask?"**_ Ebisu replied.

_"**Just curious, if what you say is true. I got some stuff I can show the kid..."**_

_"**Well the council just sent Jiriaya off to go and get Tsunade to become the Fifth Hokage. And since Jiriaya is the only person who could technically find her, he said he would as long as he was able to take Naruto with him and under his teachings."**_

_"**I bet the council wasn't too pleased with that**."_ The guy chuckled. **_"They probably wanted him to take the Uchiha...god bloodline or not I have never seen a more stuck up emotionless kid."_**

_"_**_Take pity on him, he did go through a lot you know. Although I admit that's probably true, they probably wanted Jiriaya to take him on as his student. But since Kakashi is the only one with the_ _Sharingan, he is better off with the kid."_** Ebisu replied. **_"Also to defend the Uchiha...he isn't all that emotionless."_**

_"**What do you mean?"**_

_"**Naruto gets a rise out of him and vice versa**." _Ebisu chuckled. **_"Did you ever ask Iruka about the time that Naruto and Sasuke...?" _**

As Ebisu walks off, Kakashi just remains where he sits. Now he knows why he couldn't find Naruto, but he can't help but wonder. Why did Master Jiriaya take the dead last as his student?

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

**Elsewhere...**

Jiriaya watched the blonde youth with fondness. So much like his father Minato, Naruto was eager to learn all that he could. Quizzing the Toad sage often about jutsus as they traveled, he had immediately set Naruto to learning one of his father's key techniques, the Rasengan.

The youth took to it like a fish to water. Already under his watchful eyes, Naruto is struggling to break a thick rubber ball.

Thinking back to the Yondaime, as memories hit him, Jiriaya's thoughts drift to the Copy Ninja with anger.

**_He would have been disappointed in you Kakashi for the way you have ignored his son..._**


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Naruto

**Smack 81**...- I wonder to...heh I have read these stories before and none ever really developed enough to satisfy me. Call me finicky...

**Chapter 2**

**Outside Konoha**

Kakashi worked with the young Uchiha to the best of his ability. Already having helped him learn the Sharingan among other things the Copy Ninja found that his work with the youth was growing in leaps and bounds.

But something else wasn't. Something that only a blonde that had he trained him alongside the Uchiha might have noticed had he been there. It was something that Kakashi would end up kicking himself over and over years to come...

Sasuke's desire for vengeance...

Some people including the ones watching from the heavens would have pointed out to Kakashi, that Naruto's mere presence calmed the Uchiha down to the point that he had still thought about his vengeance. But not as strongly as he would have had he not been placed with said youth.

In a way as Sakura would point out years later...

Sasuke was seeing Naruto as his family and no one else.

But the blonde for the moment remained forgotten by the Copy Ninja. His delight in such an apt pupil, that he remains unaware as things are further set in motion. The fight that destroys his three students' spirits...forcing them to grow far beyond their years is coming...

And this time it won't be stopped...

**A week or so later **

Naruto was getting out of the hospital in Konoha after being dragged there by the new Hokage who unofficially adopts him as a member of her family. The fact that word has already begun to spread via a very drunk Jiriaya, that Naruto was the one responsible for persuading her, villagers were not as prone to get angry at him.

Or to hurt him...

It was something that made the blonde smile happily in joy.

Humming a little tune as he waits for the nurse to let him go via Shizune's orders, Naruto finds himself looking at the door to find Sasuke staring at him.

"Hey Sasuke!"

"Dobe..."

Making a face of irritation, Naruto glares at his friend unaware that this is the moment that determines the fate of Team 7. Having not been able to hang with Sasuke to train alongside his best friend, because of Kakashi's neglect, he agrees to spar with his friend on top of the roof.

He never knew that this meant more to the Uchiha boy then a simple friendly fight between friends.

Sakura suspicious and for the first time realizing that something was dreadfully wrong, as they casually discuss the spar, runs for help. Runs to find their sensei that will soon also make a mistake all his own...

Finding him, she doesn't have to say a word, as Kakashi shoots up as two very familiar chakra signatures explode in size. Vanishing in a puff of smoke in mere seconds, Kakashi goes to the hospital to stop it alongside Sakura.

Running up to the rooftop, Sakura is screaming as Kakashi becomes a silvery blur...

**STOP IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Two wrists are caught. One holding a Chidori, the other a Rasengan...

Both aimed at one another, neither boy understanding the effects it could have on one another, are thrown far and apart. Sasuke landing close to a billboard and Naruto, a water tower...

When they are coming around two huge mistakes are made.

One of which is Naruto is scolded for knowing the Rasengan. Kakashi not thinking of the fact he had taught Sasuke the Chidori, he reams into the blonde boy who had worshipped him for using it at all. Intent on finding Jiriaya, he does not notice Sakura.

Who feels that today will become the day of infamy...

Or that Naruto was losing all respect he ever had for him. That Naruto who had so desperately wanted his approval was effectively being killed by his words of disappointment. Especially as Sasuke...

Was getting nothing but praise...

Kakashi did not see Sasuke turn around and view the damage that Naruto had done to the water tower. Did not see the dark eyes widen and punch into the wall behind him. Sasuke had seen what Kakashi did not want to see .

Naruto had grown strong.

Immensely strong and most definitely in control...

That very night, Sasuke Uchiha left Konoha to go to Orichamaru. That night he also decided that should Naruto go after him, he will try and do what Itachi would have wanted him to do.

Kill his closest friend...


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Naruto

**Chapter 3**

**Konoha**

**The Following Day**

Minato was panicked, his spirit having fled the great god's side as he realized what was happening, he followed his son and friends as they chased after their missing comrade. Only just this morning had Naruto and the others realized that Sasuke was gone. And the only ones available to go after one lone genin would be of course other genins.

But...

But that was before they had gotten reports that Sound Ninja were there to meet up with the Uchiha. And not just any sound ninja...but the Sound 4. The Elite of the Sound for all intents and purposes...

Thankfully he had managed before he fled to gently urge Tsunade to ask the Sand siblings who were just arriving to go and aide Naruto and the others. If they had not gone when they did...

Chouji would be more then likely dead as well as Neji.

Shikamaru and Kiba would not have made it past their opponents without aide from Kankuro and Temari as Naruto would not have been free to go after Sasuke without aide from Gaara and the errant Lee. Both of which took on Kimmimaro allowing Naruto to go after the errant youth.

While this was going though, and Naruto was catching up to his best friend, his brother practically in his opinion. Kakashi was returning...

Immediately upon hearing of what had happened, something akin to guilt began to wash over him.

"He left anyway? I failed?" Ran rampant through his thoughts, without even being told or stopped Kakashi had already turned around and went after the boys. Summoning his nin dogs as he was leaving. The hounds took off, already to sniff out the trails of the boys, and to pray that he is not too late to stop Naruto and Sasuke from making the biggest mistake of their lives.

One by one he comes across medic nin teams aiding in the search for the boys. Chouji, then Neji are carried away...

Kiba is lifted away moments later alongside Kankuro. Kiba and Akamaru although worse for wear at the moment, seem to be smiling as he talks with the sand ninja. Fighting sometimes does after all help to cement bonds between allies...

Shikamaru, on the other hand is walking fine except for cradling his hand. Temari beside him looking exhausted, it was the two of them out of those whom he had seen who looked the least damaged.

Continuing on he runs into Lee and Gaara, both boys in similar conditions to Shikamaru and Temari, but both looking far worse then the others. Although still walking and talking to each other, the two had faced the toughest of the Sound Ninja...

In fact they were intent on coming with them to stop and to retrieve Sasuke if at all possible. Understanding this, Kakashi had already taken off as Pakkun had picked up Naruto's scent with ease. Leaving one dog for the two to catch up with as soon as they are able he runs and leaps into the trees.

Moving faster and faster, he almost falls out as that immense feeling of chakra. They same before as on top of the hospital erupts.

"No...NO!"

Rushing forward now, Kakashi sees nothing but bright white light. And he knows that this is the chakra from two of the most powerful ninjutsu attacks. One he had created and the other his former Sensei had done years ago.

Arriving at what is known as the Valley of the End; Kakashi looked around in the falling rain.

"Pakkun can you smell them?"

Sniffing the ground, the dog is off like a shot heading towards one of the statues. Looking down and off the Cliffside, Kakashi sees a motionless orange form on a small platform beneath the image of one of the first Hokages of Konoha. Leaping down praying above all else that he is not seeing things; Kakashi is almost ready to cry as he finds his student struggling to stay alive.

Although his skin if fully healed, Kakashi is no fool as he sees the hole through Naruto's jumpsuit; one perfectly fitted the size of a Chidori belonging to Sasuke.

"What have I done?" Kakashi whispered to himself.

Pakkun wisely says nothing as he sniffs the headband beside him. "It's Sasuke's..." The hound said with a quiet sadness as Kakashi bends down.

"You gave it your all didn't you Naruto?" The Copy Ninja said sadly as he placed the Sasuke's head wrap on Naruto's stomach. Picking up the youth, he manages to get Naruto onto his back. Leaping up carefully, adjust chakra when he needs to, Kakashi reaches the top with relative ease.

Still as he looks at the devastation below, Kakashi could almost sense the pain and guiltiness radiating from not just Naruto...but Sasuke.

A whimpering sound from his precious cargo is emitted, and as eyes open slowly and almost glassy with pain. Elsewhere, someone whose eyes are identical stops...before he continues on his path. A look of relief on his features mixed in with the pain and sorrow of loss.

_Some bonds are not meant to be broken_...

Resisting the urge to go after the errant youth, as the pained cry of the one on his back erupts, Kakashi leaps away. A soft questioning sound of a single name asking for the whereabouts of his best friend...

"S...Sas...Sasuke?" Naruto whimpered in agony as his normally bright blue eyes had become darker. His tanned skin normally brown was a sickly yellow.

Shaking his head silently, Kakashi pauses long enough to move his hands from behind and send the youth into a deep resting sleep. By that time, the medics had caught up, and even then their eyes widen in sadness at the state of the fox child.

"He is healing slowly, come we must get him back to Konoha."

Nodding their head, the medics who normally would refuse to treat him, had seen the sadness before Kakashi had sent him to sleep in the boy's eyes. No one who could be suffering that much could be a demon...

Moving forward and ahead now, Kakashi races back to the village. His thoughts upon the two boys, who were his students...

**A couple of days later...**

Kakashi found himself distantly looking at the window where a blonde youth slept wrapped in several bandages to help his body heal. Wanting to say he is guarding him from any villagers that might think now was a good time to hurt him, in a way Kakashi knew better.

He was feeling guilty...

Unlike Sakura who had decided to do something about the pain she felt for not being able to help by approaching Tsunade.

Kakashi fled...

After all he failed Sasuke did he not? He failed his student, the one who was among the last of Obito's family. Sorrow in his gaze, Kakashi leaps away, promising himself that later on when Naruto was out of the hospital he would offer to train the blonde.

It wouldn't be until much later when he goes looking for his student, which Kakashi realizes he is now alone for the next three or so years. Sakura is gone to Tsunade...

Sasuke having fled to Orichamaru...

And the one person, the one whom he thought about but always told himself whom he would help later, the one whose loss he was beginning to feel deep in his heart...was gone with the last of the Sannin.

Jiriaya the Toad Sage had taken Naruto as his student, to teach him and to help train him to go against the Akatsuki. And to possibly get his friend back...

For now if there was anyone who truly understood what Naruto was going through, it was Jiriaya. Because the one person who could have stopped it before it happened... never noticed the influence he had on both until two late...

Over the next three years, Kakashi would learn what he could have done...and regret every single thing.

"Naruto...Sasuke...Sakura... **I'm sorry**."


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Naruto

It seems I was right you guys like me even more so when I am moody

**Honebar**... I thank you I try to be when I can

**Chapter 4**

Three Years... Three years can be a long time to wait. And a long time to forget, Kakashi should know that most of all. But yet things still do not click with him as he goes off for one mission or another. The pain in his heart increasing a little bit more at the mentions of Sasuke from the villagers who want their precious Uchiha back.

Still as much as his heart aches with failure over the dark haired boy, his no longer remembers what he had promised himself concerning his other students. Sakura no longer turns to him to see his companionship as she has found her own in Tsunade and Shizune.

Sasuke from all reports is learning from Orichamaru and is becoming colder and more emotionless. Unlike the youth who was opening up thanks to the efforts of a singular blonde individual. The one he tried to kill...

Admittedly he feels regret over that, yet he does not think of Naruto as often. To be honest he tries not to and has not because since he had left he had felt pain in his heart, at the thought of the blonde being taught by someone else.

It literally made him in the beginning, fight his own urge to take his student back.

Never realizing that if he had gone after the young boy, who despite loving the attention was missing the first people to actually accept him with all his heart. Especially the teacher he longed to seek approval from...

But as time passes people quit thinking when there is now word. People quit remembering when there is nothing really to remember. It's horrible to do that to ones self. But it is done.

That is why he kept taking mission after mission, to keep the pain away. Without pain though one can forget things... Kakashi promised himself he would not, but he did forget his promise to himself. That is why he did not rush immediately as a little boy and his two friends came running pell mell through the streets that day looking for the members of the rookie nine that were in town.

"HE'S BACK!" The voices of 11 year olds Moegi, Udon and Konahamaru screamed as they went from clan to clan looking for the 15 year olds, which were Naruto's closest friends. Sakura already having been with them when they first found out was happily chatting with the youth and Jiriaya.

And as they approached the Hokage tower, Naruto was greeted by a crowd of ninjas.

"Hey Dobe!" Kiba shouted as he and Akamaru bounded over. The latter literally knocking the blonde to the ground starts licking Naruto's face with glee at seeing an old friend.

As the dog is forcefully to a degree, giving their old friend his affections, the group of friends takes in Naruto's new changes. Taller now standing around 5'10, his hair was definitely in the same spiky style as before. But longer in the spikes, that now drooped messily around the Konoha leaf symbol. His bright blue eyes wide and happy to see them, as Kiba finally gets his partner off, the girls take in the fact that he has taken on a more aristocratic look.

His body was lean and muscular, and encased still in the usual bright orange. But now it was also in a more or less predominantly black jumpsuit, but for the bright colored stripe across the top and down the sides.

"Damn Naruto! You look good!" Ino said with a grin as she pounced on him. The blonde allows herself to be swung as does Sakura as both girls are hugged beyond belief. Hinata hanging back a little bit can't help but feel jealous. Still she si gently pushed forward by TenTen who smiles with delight as Naruto picks her up to swing her a bit!

"Buns!"

Smacking him upside the head, for calling her that, Neji, Chouji, and Lee try not to crack up while Hinata approaches Naruto shyly.

"Hello N...Naruto-kun." The dark haired Hyuuga girl said warmly. Only to find herself being hugged as well, pressed so close against his body. The others can't help but giggle, as once again...

Hinata faints in blissful happiness.

As this is happening, Kakashi finds himself watching from up high. His surprise at seeing how much his student has changed, a small twinge of guilt erupts from within. Regretfully he had hoped, that Naruto was the same loudmouth brash youth he had been years ago. Although he still shows some signs of that personality, Kakashi can tell Naruto has changed and is far more in control of his strength.

Watching as they continue on, the copy ninja is startled as a much older and powerful ninja appears beside him.

"You know despite what I think of you I am turning him over to your protection and also training. Tsunade already knows and has agreed. You are the best now available to help Naruto be prepared for them." Jiriaya stated quietly. Shame at the fact he can sense the repulsion in Jiriaya's voice that coolly derides him of the proud feeling he had gotten at the sight of the blonde.

"I understand."

"Finish teaching him is father's techniques." The Sannin ordered. "I left those two out for you Kakashi to show him. After all you helped his father develop those skills."

Confused and puzzled, Jiriaya chuckles and vanishes but not before saying one simple thing. "Remove the whiskers from his cheeks Kakashi and tell me who do you see? I leave it to you to tell him, once you realize it."

Puzzled by Jiriaya's words, Kakashi finds his eyes drifting to Naruto. In his mind he does as Jiriaya requests. But instead of Naruto, he finds himself looking at the Yondaime.

His former teacher...

Looking at the mountain rapidly and then back at the blonde several times, Kakashi's pain grows as he realizes what he should have noticed years ago. Not only did he fail Obito in protecting his baby cousin Sasuke long after his death...

He failed to be a part of the life belonging to his beloved sensei's son, Naruto Uzamaki.

Resolve deep within him, Kakashi vows to do his best to be there for the blonde. To train him in his father's techniques even further, so that he can reach the Raisenshuriken and the Hiraishin...

Maybe...maybe by then he could win back Naruto's friendship at least as his former student's gaze meets his. And looks away...


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Naruto

**Honebar**...- Although they will not admit it, many people do that to forget mistakes of the past that they have done. Simply because they do not wish to feel the hurt that is bound to come...once they do remember.

**Chapter 5**

Kakashi quietly watched from the rooftops later that night as Naruto hung out with Sakura and his friends. Although the two had invited him to join them, after the test Tsunade had asked him to do with them, Kakashi had declined. Holding up the book Naruto had gotten him from his favorite author, Jiriaya, the older man had disappeared in his usual puff of smoke.

Only to reappear above them and watch with a quiet longing...

Looking back at that time this afternoon, Kakashi was not expecting anything save a hello. But the fact that the only person who got a present from Naruto out of all the people the youth knew, was him. The ninja almost wanted to refuse it. He didn't deserve Naruto's thoughtfulness. He honestly truly believed he didn't.

But looking into those quiet blue eyes, that half expect him to reject it, he was happy to see surprise in them as he took the book gratefully. He was even more overjoyed, when Naruto had given him a shy smile that unlike others was quiet and true.

For the first time Kakashi had looked forward to testing his two former students and they both passed with flying colors. Although both will call him Kakashi-sensei out of habit, they were his teammates now and no longer his pupils.

Watching the blonde chat happily with Sakura and Team 8, Shino having recently returned from a mission, the five teenagers were talking about maybe catching a movie. All of them wanting to hang out and relax with a friend, it is not much longer that Team 10 joins the duo and soon all of them are off to the movie theater.

"When will you tell him about Minato?"

Turning around to find Jiriaya looking at him with a mixture of disgust and curiosity, Kakashi looks away and does not answer.

"I don't know exactly..." The grey haired Copy Ninja replied. "Not now...not when he is like this though. Not when he is..."

"Happy?" Jiriaya said quietly. "I can see your point there, but the older he gets Kakashi, the more he will start looking like his father. All it takes is for one of Minato's old enemies to see him to know that they are related. With Akatsuki coming for him, he will be sent out on missions a lot. The more he moves..."

"The safer he is." Kakashi winced out. The thoughts of what the rock nin alone would do to the blonde should they see him was indeed quite painful to his heart.

"So you will tell him soon then right?"

"Yes..."

Giving one last sigh, Jiriaya fishes a stack of papers out of his bag. Small and numerous in number, Kakashi takes them with a puzzled expression.

"I have taught Naruto how to access and control the Kyuubi's chakra. He can safely work up top three tails and control it without getting to worn out. Anything past that..."

"I use these to drain him..."

"Yes." Jiriaya stated quietly. "Although it is a temporary solution it is the best one we have at the moment. Use them sparingly."

"Understood..." The ninja replied as he takes the small stack of papers and places them in a pouch to the side.

"And Kakashi..."

"Hmm?"

"Don't wait to long, I knew Naruto's father as a child. But you...you knew him as a man." The old man said softly. "Don't wait to long..."

That said, a toad appears and Jiriaya hops upon his back. Vanishing moments later as the toad leaps into the night sky.

Now left to reflect on his memories, Kakashi finds himself buying a ticket for the movie that Naruto and his friends had gone to see, without realizing it. Intending to watch the film to remember those times he had done so with Rin, Obito, and Minato-sensei. He instead finds his eyes drifting to laughing figures in the middle of the theater.

Naruto was avidly watching the movie starring Princess Yuki from Snow Country. A favored actress and former client, Kakashi found himself smiling as the memory of the then blonde 12 year old encouraging her to fight for her people hit him.

Watching the movie, his thoughts about it make him realize that the youth had always been subtle and yet strong about encouraging his friends and his family to grow. He had never let them give up on who they were, he simply set them on a different path that they could do...

That they could love.

Thoughtful about those whom Naruto has influenced in their shared past, not once did Kakashi realize what the blonde youth was doing to him.

Not once did he realize that with his mere presence, Kakashi had found himself turning to a new path himself. A loner out of choice, out of regret for the loss of those most important.

Naruto, with aide from a spirit from long ago, was giving the older man a chance to never be alone again.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Naruto

**Honebar**...- Very poetic and you are most welcome

**Chapter 6**

Kakashi was admittedly worried as he watched Naruto sleep fitfully in the woods. Two weeks after his return and placement with Kakashi and Sakura, Naruto and the two of them had gone to Tsunade to see about missions higher then C or D rank.

Little was Naruto and the others to know that this would be far higher then that. One whom almost destroyed Konoha if not for the blonde was in danger now. Gaara of the Sand and Kazekage of Suna, as well as fellow Jinchuuriki had been kidnapped by Akatsuki.

Naruto's strongest enemies were now officially on the move.

He was quite hesitant to take the mission, especially after what Jiriaya had told him alongside Tsunade before they were testing him. If Akatsuki was going to come after Naruto wouldn't it have been better to send him anywhere but where they were?

But the blonde youth would have none of that and his own words came back to him via bright blue eyes.

**Those who leave their friends behind are worse then trash...**

He took the mission and he as well as Sakura left with the blonde youth that very day. While they had been traveling Sakura had asked some very pertinent questions of Naruto ones that the young man did not want to answer, except for this statement.

**Gaara is like me...**

Puzzled by this Sakura said nothing else, but Kakashi's heart and soul nearly broke with those four painful words. It explained so much about that time three years ago and the events that happened in the woods. The one where he had started to lose his three precious students...

Sakura was held prisoner and Sasuke had nearly died fighting the demon vessel from the sand. Many to this day still thought it was Sasuke, despite facts proving it was the blonde, who had saved them from Shukaku's wrath. It brings forth Ebisu's words from so long ago...

**They choose NOT to see what is in front of them...**

Never have truer words been spoken on behalf of this bright young man. Slowly and with time ninjas of the Leaf had apparently been taking another look at the blonde since his return.

Why?

It seems the young man whom Ebisu had talked to years ago alongside a woman, was Kotetsu of the guards. And being the curious ninja that he was, he decided to talk to Naruto's classmates.

They all confirmed from their own experiences that Naruto was not a demon and that they themselves had to teach him the basics in just about everything the boy knows when it comes to simple reading and writing.

Shikamaru and Shino were the ones who did most of the tutoring with aide from the other boys in the class who were happy to lend Naruto their books to use.

Kiba was the one who played and challenged him in hands on practice, besides the well known Uchiha boy.

And Chouji? Well Naruto and Chouji shared a common love of something strong between them. Something that the boy was willing to share often since his mother made so much and he noticed the blonde little.

He gave Naruto food for while he was in school.

But ironically neither boy knew that Chouji's mother had seen the longing as well from Naruto. Despite what her husband believed at that time, Mrs. Akimichi was a good woman who could plainly see the child within Naruto screaming for a little bit of love and friendship.

She knew her son well and deliberately made too much for him to eat by himself. Allowing him to share with a boy who barely had any good food, in the end when they realized what she had contributed later. Naruto had all but cried as he asked to hug her.

The woman accepted it with a warm and gentle smile.

"**You are a good boy Naruto. Do not let anyone tell you otherwise..."**

Word spread thanks to Kotetsu and slowly ninjas were giving Naruto another look and the stories concerning events around Team 7 a closer inspection. Most of them were realizing the differences and got up the courage to go after the truth themselves.

What they found out and especially after realizing the reports of Gaara and how he was treated, made them realize that if it wasn't for the kindness of these children and the few who were willing to look underneath the prankster exterior.

Naruto could have easily ended up like Gaara.

The fact that he didn't... has earned him many a second look from his fellow shinobi and villagers.

Things were changing for the blonde youth.

"GAARA!"

Startled by the sudden yell and awakening of the youth, Kakashi found himself looking at the blonde who has fear and worry in his bright blue eyes. His fists clenched to the point the knuckles were white. Kakashi found himself trying to cheer up the blonde who was frightened for his missing friend...

"He'll be all right Naruto..."

Blue eyes flash with hope at his words as Naruto looks up at his sensei from years ago. "You think so?"

"Yeah I do." The older man responded with a kind smile behind his mask.

Giving a small and grateful look to the Copy Ninja, Naruto lies back down but not before asking one thing that startles the older man. "Do...do you think..."

"Think what?"

"That I will ever become Hokage?"

Kakashi was not only startled by this question. He was stunned, at the nervous almost painful cry in Naruto's voice that just about broke his heart.

"It's your dream isn't it Naruto?" The ninja replied with a concerned look. "Why...why do you doubt it now?"

"I don't know..." Naruto whispered quietly. His only response as he drifts back to sleep, Kakashi can't help but remember the expression as his eyes closed.

One of despair...

"What has happened to you Naruto? Why? Why are you so sad?"

Not realizing that Naruto has heard, Kakashi never knows that his question is answered.

"Because I'm scared. I'm scared that I'm going to fail everyone."


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Naruto

**Chapter 7**

Even though she had died to do what she did, Kakashi was grateful to Chiyo for restoring Gaara for so many reasons. Several inconsequential as it only had to refer to dealings with Konoha as an ally.

The main and primary reason was his blonde pupil. If Gaara had truly died, even though he and his former students mourn the elder woman's death. It might have broken the blonde in more ways then one. He finally realized that Naruto values the Kazekage as more than just someone who understands him. He needs the red head...as a friend.

Although definitely different from his missing student the Uchiha, Kakashi found himself observing similar mannerisms that the dark haired youth had displayed in his time in Konoha. But unlike Sasuke, Gaara much to the delight of the villagers and his siblings had opened himself up to the people.

He was still of course a killer, and would do it without a doubt. But Gaara was tempered now, more sedate and thoughtful of his actions.

He had become a leader worthy of his villagers respect.

But to Naruto, he became a true best friend. For unlike with Sasuke where they bonded so close, one would swear they were indeed siblings. The closeness in emotions between the two young men could only be described as deep friendship.

Gaara's death would have crushed Naruto's spirit. Chiyo's saving him at the cost of her own life had made it soar with hope despite the sadness at her own death.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

Looking up to find his only former female student looking at him, Kakashi raises an eyebrow in response to her tentative query.

"What is it Sakura?"

"Naruto...he's a Demon vessel isn't he?"

Eyes widening, the older man hops from his position and gestures for her to follow him into a separate room. Glad that Naruto is busy chatting with the Sabuku siblings, he looks at one of the few people whom the blonde treasures.

"What makes you ask that?"

"When we had left to the hideout, Chiyo was saying some things...and well after what had happened to the Kazekage and all. I got to thinking. Is that why those men wanted Naruto after what they did to Gaara? I mean they had insinuated that the other was there when we broke through."

"You always were one of my brightest Sakura." Kakashi said sadly. "You do realize that what I am about to tell you is classified as a SS secret in Konoha."

Nodding her head, Sakura listens as Kakashi details the true and actual events of that night 15 years ago. As the words come forth, neither one realizes that a blonde was listening and trembling outside the door. About ready to make a break for it a gentle smile from Temari as well as hands upon his shoulder from Gaara and Kankuro stop him.

"Listen and then react Naruto-kun." Temari said with a warm smile.

"Poor Naruto..." Sakura whispered sadly. "That explains so much of everything..."

"You do not think he is the demon?" Kakashi asked with a smile that shouted approval.

"Of course not!" The pink haired girl responded with glare of do you think I'm an idiot. "I mean with all that happened if Naruto was truly a demon, seal or not I don't think that would have stopped the Kyuubi from lashing out at everyone."

Inside the seal, a fox demon looks up and growls simply a statement that causes the blonde to hold back a chuckle in relief.

**Thank you! There is a human who is not stupid!**

"I think Naruto would be very proud to call you his friend." Kakashi chuckled.

"Well the idiot better." Sakura giggled. "I ain't going to lose him either. After all he still intends to bring Sasuke back and this time I'm going to be there to help him."

Smiling genuinely it was that time that Naruto chose to enter the room followed by the Sabakus. The cue given Kakashi and Sakura both stand up and gather their things as others that had come to aide them had long since already gone.

In their need to save Gaara, Team Gai had been sent to aide them.

It was lucky that they did. The Akatsuki had set traps and they had to face four of the ninjas in head on combat. Gai's team was lucky to only have to face Kisame of the Mist.

Kakashi and his team...the other three.

Sasori of the Red Sands, whom Sakura and Chiyo had successfully killed.

As well as Deidara whom they are hoping thanks to Kakashi's new Mangekyou eye, was dead as well. But doubt had crept into their minds and well. He may be gone but the consensus was...

Was that the blonde clay ninja from rock was not out...

And last they had to face the one who got away.

Itachi...

If Sasuke had known what Kakashi and the council knew now, he may have never left Konoha. After all his brother would be coming for the nine tailed fox jinchuuriki.

Also known as Naruto Uzamaki, his one and only real friend in the dark haired youth's opinion...

But something tells Kakashi, that it will not be long before the rumors spread and knowledge is fully known of what the Akatsuki wants. And he worries about the blonde for a reason that ties into his relationship with the Uchiha.

Sooner or later...Sasuke will come back to Konoha for Naruto.

The reasons though...the reasons are what frightens him.

The one reason he hopes is because of the bonds of brotherhood that had manifested between the two boys growing up.

The reason he does not want?

Is for Sasuke to return to use Naruto as bait for his brother...

**That would destroy him**.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Naruto

**Chapter 8**

Kakashi winced as he left the blonde alone with Yamato. The looks on the youth's face hurt him as he knows Naruto must be thinking that once again he was abandoning him. But since they have returned to Konoha that feeling...

That feeling of danger has never left him.

He had hoped by teaching the youth the continuation of his father's skill. He could work up the courage to tell him about his father and who he was. He had hoped it would by all accounts aide him in getting rid of this feeling and bond him closer to the blonde who was showing signs of trust and adoration in him. Feelings that he never really noticed until now...

Ones that made him feel warm...almost paternal towards the youth.

But it only made things worse.

And that is when the news reached him as well as others in the shinobi ranks. Asuma Saurotobi was dead.

According to the team that had left to give and deliver aide to Suna. They had run into two of the Akatsuki members, and unlike Team Kakashi.

Most of them did not make it alive. He could see the need for vengeance in the eyes of the rest of Team 10. Two young men and one woman who adored Asuma as he was their sensei and later their friend...

Those were emotions that he now understands all to well, for he could have had that sense of loyalty if he had spent more time with Sakura and Naruto. Two of his students who stayed but found others to teach them what they wanted to know.

He desperately wanted to make amends to his two former students.

Kakashi knew that if anything were to happen then, nothing short of death would make Naruto and Sakura not stop to all of Akatsuki was dead. They were three of his very near and dearest friends to his two former students. He had to go and give them his aide as best he can.

"Forgive me Naruto..."

Leaping into the trees outside Konoha as he had arrived at his destination, he waited. And it was not long that his waiting was rewarded as Shikamaru, followed shortly, by Ino and Chouji came out with intent to go after the two Akatsuki who had killed their teacher. Listening as Tsunade tried to talk them out of it, Kakashi waited for his moment and leapt to the ground.

"Then send me with them."

They are all startled by the sudden sound of his voice and they find themselves staring at him as he leans casually against a tree with his all too familiar book in hand. Tsunade sending him a clear message of what the hell you were doing stalks over to him momentarily telling the three younger ninjas to stay.

"What about Naruto?" She mutters angrily. "I thought you were going to train him in his father's jutsu?!"

"You knew?"

The blonde nods her head angrily in response. "I've always known! Who do think Minato asked to come back long enough to help his wife deliver?"

Giving a small sigh, Kakashi tells the older blonde woman of his fears for the youth under his protection. A understanding rolls over the older woman's features as she begins to relax as well as worry for the boy she sees as her family.

"You really think so?"

"Yes." Kakashi said quietly. "If things happen like I suspect they will, you know the three of them will go regardless if you keep me here. And they will get killed regardless of the Nara's genius. At least allow me to help them get a fighting chance not for my sake. But for theirs and Naruto and Sakura's sanity..."

"So be it." Tsunade responded with a tinge of regret. And maybe a little bit of respect. "But don't you dare die on me Kakashi. Naruto and Sakura need you as well." Turning around the blonde woman yells.

"Team 10! You and Kakashi are to go and investigate the presence of the Akatsuki between here and Suna understood?! Shikamaru, you are in charge, but you will listen to Kakashi understood"

Puzzled by the joining of their friend's favored teacher to their team, Shikamaru nods his head. Moments later the four vanish without a trace.

In the meantime, Tsunade is already working on a back up plan... Although Kakashi was good, this was Akatsuki after all. He and the others will need more then just them to face off against these ninjas.

Time to make a certain blonde learn even faster...


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Naruto

**NanaTsunade**...- Kakashi I believe is not blind but as I stated before in a previous chapter, sometimes they have to be **made **to see before they can truly see...

**Chapter 9**

Kakashi found himself fighting the urge to hug Naruto senseless or beat the crap out of him for being such an idiot.

The youth was still in the hospital alongside Sakura, Yamato as well as the rest of Team 10 and himself. The only one of them able to leave though at the moment was everyone but Naruto.

Naruto had indeed completed the Raisenshuriken as his father the Yondaime had tried to create and would have if not for the Kyuubi. Tsunade had given him an ultimatum essentially, before she had sent him as well as Sakura and Yamato to aide them.

Essentially learn the Raisenshuriken now...or lose your friends.

So Naruto had gotten over halfway through the process before he had taken off after his sensei and Team 10...much like his father would have. Kakashi finds himself remembering with a fond smile.

But the smile turns to a sad one as he remembers other things...

There were many things his former teacher who had told Kakashi many times as he trained him, that he would do once he was able to have a family. Events that he would have counted on Kakashi to be there to do as well as his other students if he could not...

Giving a small sound of pained regret as he feels that in many ways he had failed the blonde, he is stunned to find tears flowing down his cheeks. Ones that he did not realize he was giving until a young brown haired woman, who was quite familiar to many brushed them away with a clean cloth.

"You were worried about him weren't you?"

Startled to find Shizune looking at him with a kind face, Kakashi looks away without saying a word. Never before has he allowed himself to give in to his emotions. At least not since the deaths of his former teammates...as well as his father...

He had thought there was nothing left in him to really cry about.

"He understands more then most think you know." Shizune said without really directing it towards anyone in particular. "He is just so used to playing what people expect..."

Turning to her, Kakashi finds himself staring at the profile of the young woman with a gaze that was a mixture of emotions. Some good and some bad...but within that gaze was also a willingness to listen.

"People had always had expected him to be a fool, to be happy and to be so strong in his beliefs. Today I saw Naruto...as I had done only once before. He is very much like what they expect, but one can not be that way all the time. You can only fill a bottle up with so much water before it flows over the top and makes a mess. But for Naruto...when that bottle breaks, who will he turn to help him clean it up?"

With that said Shizune walks away, leaving Kakashi to think. And to once again regret over his negligence of the youth who at the moment was surrounded by many of his friends. Sakura was lying on the bed beside him, feeding him ramen as the Fifth worked on bandaging his arm.

The jutsu that Naruto had completed did indeed work wonders, and the Leaf had taken their first real Akatsuki prisoner. Kakuzu had been captured because of Naruto's jutsu, but the use of it ranked as a forbidden art. For it did do its job and damage Kakuzu to the point all his chakra coils were closed up.

But if it wasn't for the Fox demon inside him, it would have done the same thing to Naruto.

Already he as well as many of the other Shinobi, had been told that Naruto was never to use it again unless in dire emergencies. It would be ranked a forbidden A-class jutsu skill, because of the backlash could kill most ninjas who dared to use it.

That's one reason why he wanted to yell at Naruto and beat him senseless himself. Watching the battle the blonde had with that Akatsuki member, he had observed the damage that skill was doing to both parties in the fight. And he had told Naruto that he should not use it...that it was taking a lot out of him.

The truth of the matter was though if it was not for Naruto going against him and directly using it once more. Kakuzu might have killed them all regardless of the fact Shikamaru had succeeded in getting rid of his partner Hidan. The way the genius had done it, though made Kakashi smile.

His dear friend Asuma would have been proud.

Finding his eyes drifting to the blonde, he knows someone else who had long since left this life would have been proud as well.

"Sensei...how...how do I tell him?"

Hearing the voice of the long gone Yondaime Kakashi remembers...

"**There is never a good time to spill a secret Kakashi, Rin..." The blonde intones thoughtfully. They had overheard over their return of how Anko had spilled the secrets of her former Master Orichamaru to a Hokage who was not at all happy. **

"**Why...isn't it better that it's out? No one can ever get hurt like that again!" Rin exclaimed. **

"**Someone is always bound to get hurt and regret ever having told. Young and innocent alike..." The older man states quietly as he steps in quickly to prevent villagers from attacking the young girl who had betrayed her own sensei to save many. **

**Anko staring at them in a mixture of confusion smiles her thanks before she takes off in a flash...**

"**But in the end although the pain is strong, in the end it is worth it for the one who told...and the one who is told."**

"**And what is it worth Sensei?" A young Kakashi asked. His eye still bandaged from Obito's death months before. The youth struggled to adjust in training now to get used to it and to its gift. **

"**Hope and freedom Kakashi...hope and freedom."**

Hope that their secret would be accepted and freedom in the knowledge that they had done what they had to do. Telling it to the person who needed to hear it the most...

With that in mind, he opened the door to Naruto's room gesturing for all to leave them alone for a moment. Tsunade looking at him with a puzzled expression for a moment realizes what Kakashi intends to do and nods her head in acceptance.

"Okay Naruto...as of this moment, you are off the duty roster until I say so..."

"Aaawww Baa-chan!"

Glaring at the blonde with her fist raised, Naruto used his arm smartly as a shield much to Kakashi's amusement and Tsunade's anger.

"You wouldn't hurt a wounded man would you Baa-chan?" Naruto asked innocently and with an impish grin. Glaring at him, Tsunade just gives him a look...

"Just you wait you little brat...just you wait." She replied with a smile on her face that despite her anger she couldn't help but have. Leaving the two alone now, Naruto gives a smile, but one that is guarded, as he thinks his former teacher is going to yell for not listening to him.

"What is it Kakashi-sensei?"

Hearing the cool and guarded tone in his voice, Kakashi knew Naruto was upset at what he perceived was his virtual abandonment to finish learning the jutsu with Yamato.

"I'm sorry..."

Startled by those two words, a pair of blue eyes had to blink several times as they took his confession in. "Sorry? For what?"

"There is something I have been meaning to tell you...something I should have noticed long ago...but never really did." The copy Ninja said as looked at the confused eyes of the youth before him. He hopes that Naruto will forgive him...forgive him for being even more blind then ever.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

The older man looks into the similar features of his former teacher and leader, sighing as he reassures the blonde that he was simply trying to find the right words. Kakashi then turns towards the window as he stands up. His courage failing him he simply blurts out what he was struggling so tactfully to tell him...

"I know who your father was..."

A silence feels the room, one that emanates from both inside it. The only emotion within are ones of fear...and anger...and confusion.

"What?" Came the voice of his former student, quiet and in shock over those words spoken with such ferocity that he almost choked on the water he was drinking.

"I know who your father was..." Kakashi said quietly and with shame. "It was my former teacher...the man who taught me."

It takes only a moment, before Naruto realizes whom Kakashi was referring to. Cheeks are slowly tinged with red as an anger and sadness overwhelm him. "Is that why...is that why you ignored me? Because...I..."

"No! No Naruto...I!"

"Go...just...go." Naruto stated with such vehemence that Kakashi obeyed

Leaving the youth alone in his room and Kakashi crying inside with regret and sadness...as he walked away...


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Naruto...

**NanaTsunade**...- That is true and as to fight. Well there is more then one to term 'fight'.

**KingKakashi**...- I thank you and I checked your out I admit I was kind a curious and they are similar.

**Prescripto13**...- I thank you, I am a firm believer if you do not put your own emotions into something. Then it does not translate to those who read it...

**Chapter 10**

Kakashi watched with quiet yearning as Naruto worked on his training alongside Sai and Sakura, under Yamato's supervision. The former ANBU although young was a good choice for the youth, in terms of power and in personality to be leader and trainer. Different from himself in so many ways, Yamato had a calm and serene wisdom about him, which helped Naruto to think and not act first.

At the moment they had returned from a mission that had been hushed up. That although classified as a failure, it also served as a permanent placement of the young Ink ninja Sai as part of the team.

Brooding and a little blunt, Sai was like Sasuke to some degree and in others he was not. But yet, with his addition, a life came to both of his former students. One that helped them to think and to be able to talk about their missing friend better...

It was that air given by both newcomers, which caused Naruto to often speak and question the other men about so many things involving jutsus and even life in general. That Kakashi was hurting inside as he watched this was strange and painful...

For it was supposed to be him that the blonde turned to! Not Yamato! Not Sai!

Punching his fist hard into a wall, it is Tsunade who stands there with her eyes filled with honest to goodness compassion.

"Why...why does it hurt so much?" He looked at her pleadingly with his one good eye. Despite the ninja code that he followed to a tee with his own set of rules Tsunade could almost see the anguish and jealousy deep in his soul.

"Because deep down you know it could have been you standing there and not Yamato." Tsunade responded. "Has he still not spoken to you?"

Shaking his head, Tsunade lets out a quiet sigh. "So you do not know either of what happened then. I figured he would have told you."

"Told me what..."

"They ran into Sasuke..."

Whirling to look at her, Tsunade already shook her head as if to head him off at the pass. "No they did not bring him back. He had fled with Orichamaru after their meeting, where Sasuke once again tried to kill Naruto." 

"I see, so he was after it then..." Kakashi said quietly.

"Kakashi?"

"I had often wondered what would make Sasuke want to kill Naruto. The bond between those two boys was strong. Almost like brothers even... So why would Sasuke kill him?" The copy ninja stated with a mixture of disgust and sadness. It turns out he was after the Mangekyou..."

"Isn't that?"

"Itachi's Sharingan and the ultimate form? Yes...but unlike myself...there is another and faster way to get from what I have researched. The user must kill their closest and dearest friend."

Paling at those words, Tsunade struggled not to faint. "Why?"

"I do not know." Kakashi said honestly. "The only person...or should I say being who knows the answer to that, and as far as I know refuses to answer currently resides within Naruto..."

"The Kyuubi."

Nodding his head, Kakashi grasps his hands once more on the railing of the roof top. "The Fox was the one who created the Sharingan within the Uchiha clan."

"I see...it explains the report that Naruto gave me."

"Report?"

"Yes...that incident I told you about. Sasuke apparently now has the ability to go within the seal. And according to what Naruto has stated...the fox knew what Clan Sasuke was from and compared it to the strength of Madara Uchiha."

Silent for a moment, Kakashi is thoughtful and pensive. Turning to look at the elder blonde, he has a worried look on his features that begins to frighten her. "What is it Kakashi?"

"I think history is going to repeat itself and badly Tsunade-sama. I don't know why or even how this feeling but I have a feeling we are heading for the next Shinobi War...and Sasuke and Naruto will be in the middle of it..." Kakashi aid quietly. "And it will destroy them..."

"As my Grandfather and Uncle were..."

Nodding his head, he turns to look at the blonde whose gaze drifts towards him from down below. Frowning in anger and rage, the youth drags Sakura and the others with him to go elsewhere. Much to the pain in Kakashi's heart...

"You may have to order him to train with me Tsunade-sama..." Kakashi said quietly. "Naruto has the power just not the knowledge..."

"As much as he will hate me for doing it...I agree." The older woman stated. "Get him ready Kakashi... Let's try to avoid history...I am not going to lose Naruto to that fate. That Brat asked for my job years ago and I am going to make damn sure he's around to take it..."


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Naruto

**Chapter 11**

As he continued to try to aide his son, Minato was also trying to please an angry Death God. Despite everything he had done was against the beings sole wishes. The Shinigami had understood the desperation the former Hokage had towards the young boy, who had a great but pain filled destiny.

The youth who was his son...

But the youth had a destiny, which could not be denied. This fate, the youth had, was one to save the fate of his world. Without him, this world was doomed to destruction.

This was why he was subtly aiding Minato in his efforts to push his son towards the one man who could help him, one Kakashi Hatake. But Naruto was of course being stubborn, much like his father.

Hence while his father pulled the strings and placed hints in the minds of those he could talk to. He was approaching this from another angle. The angle of the demon that resides within the seal...

The Shinigami knew that the Kyuubi had just as much a vested interest in the welfare of his jailer then even said jailer knew about. So while Naruto was asleep that night in his own apartment, the death god paid a visit to the mighty fox in his cell.

**So what brings the almighty god of a death to my jail cell? Am I to be freed?** The red demon chuckled wryly. It knows full well the answer to be no, but is startled as the Shinigami looks at him with a pointed gaze.

**_It could be arranged..._**

Knowing that there is always a catch with the being before him, the Kyuubi narrows its beastly eyes as it stares at one of the ones responsible for his situation.

**What or should I say who would I have to kill?**

**_Kill? No one...you already know who this boy that contains you is fated to face. And that will not be easy with the path he is choosing._ **

Thoughtful at once, the Kyuubi sits back on its hind legs in contemplation. Finally it chuckles evilly at what the god is referring to.

**The gaki is psst at the one eyed one. And to be honest I really don't blame him.**

**_Nor do I, but come what may, you and the boy have a shared destiny. If you do not push him to go with the other, not only well you fail in your vengeance. But you will die along with him. With no chance of rebirth..._**

**I know my sentence Death god...** The Kyuubi growled. **But must it really be the Cyclops? Why can I not train him in my powers? **

A pointed expression is directed towards the unrepentant fox demon that looks smug. **_You and I both already know that answer that beast. Although it deprived the boy of his father and mother, if he had not stopped and summoned me when he did, this world would have suffered far more then what is to happen._**

**What can I say, I was angry...do you blame me? That thing and his little servants killed my kits! It is the only reason why I have not exerted my powers beyond this blasted seal as I could have. You know this thing stopped holding me years ago! **

**_That is true it has... Why have you not?_**

Saying nothing, the Fox just looks at him and the God smiles. _**You respect your jailer.**_

**I admit the meatshield has grown on me. There has been many times as he grew that he could have used my power to not only set me free but to also destroy everything in this rotten little village. Instead he has grown and as he grew he has changed the ideals of those very ones who condemned him.**

Nodding his head in understanding the God looked at the being who was calm from within its cell. _**So you will speak with your jailer?**_

**Yes...I will point out something about the other that if they are to fight before all else is done. The one eyed one is the only one who can teach him its weakness. Its up to the Cyclops after that...**

_**Agreed...for this I will speak to the others on your rebirth.**_

**You better. I do not relish being inside this fleshbag any longer then I have to be.**

That said the god departs the seal and the slumbering jailer. As he does so, he finds gazing high up in a tree, with a quiet and sad longing expression on his face. Was the one eyed ninja whom desires to go on protecting this young man with all his heart...

_**Or die trying...**_


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own Naruto

**Suifox**...- think about two-three weeks.

**Prescripto 13**...- What happens to Naruto, happens to him does it not? The Kyuubi may be able to exert more of influence, but he chooses not to. Basically, although he will more then likely never admit it, he is starting to look at Naruto as one of his own children or Kit.

In animal terms, Naruto in the beginning would have been looked at as weak. Which is why the Kyuubi tried often, when he was younger to 'break out' of his cell...but as Naruto grew older and began to resist the pull of his influence even more.

He was gaining the demons respect. Because he was in a sense fighting back and growing stronger on his own. Now all he needs his guidance and sometimes, that needs a little slap upside the head so to speak...

_**PS. For those of you who like A Life for a Life. I am currently fixing the story to reflect the recent discovery of Naruto's parents. So far the first 11 chapters have been fixed and new things added to them. Just to let you know...**_

**Chapter 12**

Naruto was angry. Scratch that he was beyond angry. He was downright furious at what his Baa-chan had told him to do. The older woman, whom as much as involved in this as she was, had ordered him to train with Kakashi when not in missions...

Needless to say his destructive capabilities matched hers that morning as he went ballistic. Knowing he could never hurt the older woman, whom had done more then most when it came to keeping his secret and to keeping his sanity intact from time to time. He had immediately left to the training grounds and let loose so many Rasengans upon it, that the groundskeepers will be working it well until next week.

With the aide of those ninjas with the special affinities for it!

**Gaki...if you don't calm down I'm going to personally do a few things from here to make you regret giving me a restless nap.**

Startled by the voice of the fox, Naruto finds himself in a trance as he is brought down to the seal. Watching as once again the smoke from before manifests itself, the Kyuubi is looking at him with malevolent red eyes.

Eyes narrowing as the Kyuubi glares at him, Naruto can't help but wonder. "Why did you bring me down here you damn fox?"

**Because they're right Fleshbag, you need the one eyed one if you are going to get your friend back.**

Growling in response to that comment, the Kyuubi responds in kind with a growl of his own. One that is far more deadly then any Naruto could ever give. Although he is admittedly afraid of what this beast could do to his mind and body from inside him. Naruto gazes into this vicious eyes with a stubbornness to rival that of a god.

"He can't teach me anything new!"

**Then you already lost Meatshield. You forget he was the one who taught your spirit brother, the one you went to get back that little skill that punched an arm through your chest or have you forgotten?**

Startled, Naruto looks guilty as he realizes that the demon is right, by his comments. Finding the fox staring at him smugly he turns away to hide his shame. So focused on getting Sasuke back and surviving Akatsuki, he had forgotten that his friend had almost killed him years ago with that technique...

**You've forgotten that I see...**

"Shut up you dam fox!"

Chuckling maliciously, the fox ignores him. Continuing to speak the truth...

**Listen little jailer, you already know your friend is strong and more then likely knows a lot more techniques now just like that one that can and will kill us. That one-eyed one that you are angry at was the one who invented it and he was the one who taught the Uchiha. Don't you think, you moronic little morsel he would also know its weakness as well as that of the other?**

Caught off guard by the Fox's words, the blonde found himself thrust out of the seal with a parting shot made by the fox.

Think about it and take advantage of what he knows... Through him you might just succeed gaki...

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

**The following day...**

Kakashi was heading towards the training grounds early for a change. Admittedly, he was concerned, about Naruto. The youth was according to Tsunade, far from pleased at the order given to him to come and work with himself upon jutsus to survive not only Akatsuki.

But jutsus, that could possibly save a lost friend and missing brother in arms for the blonde...

And most of these jutsus that Kakashi was intent on showing him...were ones that Minato had taught him. Including the Hiriashin...

So to say he was surprised to already find the said youth there, meditating...

Kakashi was not only surprised...but grateful. Maybe there was a chance to earn the youth's forgiveness after all.

But as blue eyes opened and looked at him coldly, the older man couldn't help but sigh. There was hope for him, but who's to say Naruto was going to make it easy?


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own Naruto

Chapter 13

To say Naruto was not pleased at how these last couple of weeks had been would be an understatement. Forced in his opinion, to train with the legendary copy ninja, Naruto was exceptionally hostile during training.

Kakashi, someone who had supposed to be his teacher, his trainer for when he was younger and not do it... Well it hurt him a lot. It hurt him even more; that those times he really needed someone to talk as he grew up...the only adult male he should have been able to confide in other then Iruka, was Kakashi.

Iruka was the father figure as a child, but as he grew, Naruto realized that the Chuunin was more of a brother then a father to him. It didn't really make a difference though, for if it wasn't for the dark haired ninja. Naruto might never have been able to do the things he had done.

Kakashi on the other hand...

Despite his lateness, or his lazy kind of attitude, when things mattered he protected Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke. He set down the rules when time came; he actually made time to be with them to a degree. But...well, when it came to things important, it felt like he and Sakura played second fiddle to Sasuke.

And over time Naruto started to lose his faith in the one man, whom before this had started, the blonde looked to as a father. Those words that day on top of the hospital, before Sasuke had left, they hurt. It had hurt him so much to be scolded for using what was his father's prized technique, and not to hear Sasuke get the same for using the Chidori.

It hurt even more, that unlike Sakura and the others who spent time writing to him via Jiriaya, that not once did Kakashi do the same.

"Naruto focus!"

"Aye Kakashi-sensei." The youth muttered coldly. The older man winced a little bit at the tone, looks with regret at the blonde that confuses him greatly. Enough that Naruto wonders...did Kakashi truly regret not talking to him?

Shaking his head free of that little childlike hope within, the blonde hardens his gaze once more. Glaring as he continues to work on the instructions alongside his clones, the youth turns his back on the man. Never noticing the sorrow and the longing for acceptance...

Therefore he was surprised as Naruto all of a sudden asks him something that catches him off guard.

"Why did you not tell me before?"

Pausing in surprise as this is the first time, Naruto has started to willingly speak with him. Kakashi looks at the blonde that despite the cold and bitterness of disappointment in his eyes. There is a lost little boy...searching for something or someone to hold on to.

A little boy, that even at this moment unknowingly reaches out to the spirit of said man, who starts to cry with his own pain. Minato listened and felt the sadness in the voice of his son. His only child that by all accounts should have had felt love and joy as a little boy.

But instead knew nothing but hate...

Already he begged and pleaded with the god of death, that when it came time for Iruka to come and sit for judgment, that he be allowed to speak for the Chuunin. The Shinigami had humored him for a moment and simply said there was no need.

The dark haired man's kind and gentle heart towards Naruto had plain out guaranteed him a spot in the light. Same goes for many others that had over the years had made the little boy, grow and know that even though he knew mostly hate. There was in fact some good in the world.

The ramen chef owner and his daughter... Tsunade, Jiriaya, Rock Lee, Hinata and many others. There was even some that because of his son being there, that he was saving with his presence.

Two who would have had farm more miserable fates in store for them, if Naruto had died.

Sasuke...and Kakashi...

Their fates were still undetermined at this time in the eyes of the Shinigami. But their destiny, though rested alongside that of Naruto. To fight what was needed, was power yes...

But bonds, bonds that not only Naruto must feel, but the Kyuubi as well...

Sasuke was indeed a brother in all but blood to the Fox vessel, but unknowingly to both youths the fox had felt similar issues, because of that fateful day in the Valley of the End.

The Fox was not stupid; the killing intent was there in both of the boys at that time. But what was overriding it though was the scent of kinship and understanding. They knew...despite all denials on the Uchiha's part. They knew what had passed between them and that was why Naruto was so desperate to save the dark haired teen from the Snake.

Something that even now as Minato watches Kakashi struggle to answer could see starting to now form between his son and his former student.

A familial bond...

"Naruto...I didn't know." Kakashi said reluctantly. Before Naruto could protest that, Kakashi holds up his hand. "Please let me finish, I didn't know but I think...it was because I was afraid."

"Why?" The teenager replied sadly and with bitterness. "Because of my tenant...?"

The older man looks at Naruto helplessly and with complete pain and sadness as he shrugs. "No...I don't know...looking at you now though I think it was because you look so much like him. So much so that I was scared to get close..."

That said the Copy ninja vanishes in a rush of emotions in front of the blonde youth. The confusion evident still in Naruto's eyes it is at the moment that Tsunade steps forward. Having been watching quietly from the shadows, she knew somehow this was the day to observe the young man that she considered family.

After all she was the one person whom Naruto looks to as a mother, and who now knows she is needed...

"Care to talk Naruto-kun?"


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own Naruto

**Dream Toxin**...- Actually, I think he always knew. But he denied it, because if you look through out Kakashi Gaiden and then even in the series of his existence. Despite all his denial he loved his teacher so he had to have known who Naruto was. But knowing how Obito died, and then Minato... do you think he would easily want to approach a living reminder of what he had lost. No matter how much he desires it?

**Chapter 14**

Tsunade smiled as Naruto stepped into the Hokage offices first. Allowing her to close the door behind him, the youth looked at her with a perplexed and sad expression. "What is wrong with me Baa-chan?" The blonde said forlornly as he gazes up at her with his bright blue eyes. The older woman looks at him and gently hugs him close before parting away.

"Let me show you Naruto..." The woman states with a gentle smile. "Although I know you see your father's face on the monument everyday, maybe you never noticed the painting of him here in the office..."

"There's paintings?"

Chuckling softly in amusement, as the blonde has more often then not been a little oblivious to things, she gestures to a series of 5 images. "Your father is the one right before mine Naruto. That is how he looks..."

Now as he starts gulping a bit, the 15 year old feels like he is 5 years old again. For as he approaches the images of the past Hokages... what should be a joy for him, in truly seeing an image of his departed father. Becomes pain...

Shaking his head free of dark thoughts, of disappointment and regret, Naruto strides over and looks at the image next to that of Tsunade's and the third. What he sees is what surprises him. Because except for the marks on his cheeks, the painting was an exact duplicate of himself...

"I see you know how much you look like him..."

Clutching his hand into a fist, the blonde resists the urge to punch something hard. His own mind in turmoil, at this he looks at the older woman with a mixture of so many negative emotions that she reaches out to grasp his hands. Her eyes mirroring his pained expression as he drops to his knees in front of her in tears.

"Then why doesn't everyone know? Why don't people know that their great hero is my father? Why didn't Kakashi or any of the others acknowledge me?"

"It is because they choose not to Naruto." Tsunade whispered sadly. "Most of the villagers worshipped your father. To them he was their hero, he saved them all. To lose him as they did was a nightmare, and to many for him to place the Kyuubi in you? I don't think they could understand it nevertheless accept it. It would mean their hero did something that in their eyes...was awful."

A small reluctant understanding dawns in Naruto's eyes, but it quickly disappears as thoughts of his sensei and the favoritism shown to a missing and dear friend. A brother in all but blood...

"I can understand that Baa-chan, but it does not give HIM an excuse." Naruto stated coolly.

"Naruto...listen to me for a second."

"NO I WON'T! Every time Baa-Chan! Every damn time I ever wanted his help. Asked for his advice! Every time he turned me away. Why should I turn to him now! It doesn't matter that my father was his teacher. What matter's is that he was supposed to be MY teacher! The one person I was to trust to show me how to use my skills, the one person whom was supposed to show me how to achieve my dreams. The one person who gave me rules, who gave me direction... Everything that a father does! But he did nothing else but teach me tree walking to control my 'errant' chakra. He never noticed the seal Orichamaru had put on me after the exams. And you can't tell me he didn't know about the Kyuubi then. I know damn well he did."

Stalking out in intense anger at that moment, the blonde woman sighs as another steps from the shadows.

"I told you not to interfere Tsunade." Jiriaya said quietly and with regret. "Naruto has many years of rage inside him. To many and what Kakashi did or should I say didn't do would and will be hard to forget."

"Then what to we do Jiriaya. He needs Kakashi beside him; you heard his words didn't you?"

Reluctantly the toad Sannin nods his head. "Yes. Deep down there is still a strong need to make Kakashi proud of him...as a father would a son."

TBC...


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own Naruto

**Chapter 15**

Minato was in pain. He was in serious pain as he watched Kakashi and his son continue training despite the reluctance in one half of the pair to be around the other. He was in pain because he saw what was coming...

Soon they would be off for news of his son's missing brother in spirit. Being where he was, as the Uchiha clan was massacred he had felt sorry for the youngest boy. He was surprised at the sad and yet knowing comment of the Death God as one by one the once overly proud clan came in.

**_Sometimes pride cometh before the fall..._**

Pride...to say that the Uchihas were a prideful clan would be quite true. Not only that, but their arrogance was a definite slam in the negative as well. But as he tried to talk to the Shinigami about it, the Death god simply looked at him with a sad and yet painful smile.

_**Naruto is the catalyst to heal him**..._

Confused, as he watched the events unfolding Minato realized what his son was achieving unlike many others in the village.

He was turning the last of the loyal Uchihas into someone whom otherwise would face a dark fate. He had asked why so many had to die. The Shinigami had simply looked at him and told him...

_**Their fate was determined...**_

Because Sasuke was still innocent, still naive somewhat, he could be saved. And slowly, his son was succeeding into changing the young survivor into a normal human... the young boy was becoming approachable, unlike his former clansmen. And it was because of his son, his lonely son who showed him what it meant to be a child,

When by all rights he should be, rather then being forced to grow into something he is not. _A Martyr_...

It was at that moment, that the spirit of his wife had come to join him. Lost in thought as he was, Kushina had caught him off guard. Especially as she had come running up to him, to hug him as she placed kisses all over his face. Happy and clutching her dearly to him never wanting to let her go. His wings wrapping themselves around both himself and her. The two watched in sadness as their son trained with Kakashi, the woman being held back from wanting to go to her little boy, who screams out for love and approval.

But it was only moments later that Minato could not help but look at the Death God in puzzlement at this unexpected pleasure of his wife beside him. For despite everythign he had expected to be alone with the god for all eternity.

**_You will need her calm soon..._**

It was at that moment, that the Shingami waved his hand and forwarded time. Although there was almost a cold tension between them, his son and Kakashi were on a mission of importance along with Sakura and a new kid named Sai. Beside them were obviously a Inuzuka, an Aburame, and a Hyuuga.

They were tracking something...

But it was in the second set of images that caused Minato to tremble.

Jiriaya entering Rain Territory...where the ninja Pein was. Even the heavens trembled at the time when Pein would come. This ninja alone had brought about many deaths and for Minato to watch his beloved teacher and sensei go into that man's territory.

_**Your son will soon receive his first inheritance**._ The Death god said sadly. **_He will soon become the next Toad Sage..._**

Minato screamed his pain at those words. It was so loud and so mournful at that singular statement of the god. That Nature herself reacted to his emotional turmoil. All over the five nations a sad yet howling wind bit through villagers and ninja alike.

Some ignored, but most fought the urge to cry.

The pain in the wind was enough to make them wish that whoever was hurting..._would soon be at peace_.


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own Naruto

**Chapter 16**

The Howling wind was indeed felt by many and all involved on the real world. The sorrow was genuine within its coldness and the anguish caused many to get closer together. As if to protect those bonds that they have.

To those in the summoning world, Gamabunta had felt the connection between himself and the most irritating pervert severe and in such a way that despite everything...

He mourned the death of a friend.

"Hey Pops...are we going to let bro hold the contract now?"

Looking down at Gamakichi, the Boss toad simply nods his head. "Don't know son, it pends if he can prove himself worthy to not just me but to the others."

Knowing who his pops refers to, Gamakichi says nothing else. Unlike most of the other summons creatures, the Toads like the Snakes were most peculiar about whom they would work with. Jiriaya the age old pervert was fated to hold it and did so as the first one in hundreds of years according to the ancient toad seers. With his death the only one who could summon them was Naruto...

"What would he have to do Pops?"

"That's up to the elders."

Nothing else said all Gamakichi and the other toads that had come to like the prankster blonde. All that was heard though was a low keening wail of mourning as the death of a summoner hit the world of the greater beasts. But as it passed it awakened another summons beast.

A beast that can sense one that is like them in so many ways that it smiles with impish anticipation.

And it is the same one of which the elder toads were working with right now...

_"**Is it a deal?" The elder toad sage asked his fellow summons companions. An elder from each of the companions was there at the home of this new summons realm opening up. One that because of this sadness had not opened in close to a thousand years... "Will you allow him to hold ours and yours?"**_

**_The Elder White Fox known simply as Kitsune fans out its several tails as he nods his head in agreement. _**

_"**Our children and yours shall work with the one known as Naruto Uzamaki. He will have your power but our speed..."**_

_"**Agreed."**_

_"_**_Til those that should he live, come to call his own are ready to guard our contracts."_ **

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

I know this is short, but from now on I will be trying to stick to the manga somewhat but I will also be interjecting some new things.


	17. Chapter 17

I do not own Naruto.

Some of you have questioned me bringing in Fox summons, for Naruto as well. The fact of the matter is this...

The manga as well as the anime will go on too long in one story arc and I know you guys won't wait!

**Chapter 17  
**

Tracking Sasuke as he did, Naruto was admittedly hopeful of running into his friend again. The fact that a clone was taken out, the youth immediately knew what direction he had run to.

This strange man...this one in the weird mask had impeded his way. It was

long enough that now he wonders...where did his friend go? Musing about what to do next, he does not notice the various expressions on the faces of his companions.

But as that wind hits, Naruto feels a sense of loss hit him. A loss that feels so close to home, that out of need and instinct the youth immediately summons a beast...

Ignorant of the others who scrambled to get out of the way as a large cloud of smoke emerges all including the blonde are surprised as not just a Toad appears.

So does a 5 tailed red fox...

The familiar presence of Gamakichi, who stares mournfully at Naruto, was comforting. But the fact that he holds a familiar scroll with him? One that is very recognizable as the contract. The fact that the fox holds one as well was puzzling...

The fact that the two looked at one another, Naruto as well as the others could see the silent communication between the two beasts. Both beasts although childlike in appearance and demeanor were wearing kimonos of black as if in mourning. It was the presence of Pakkun, also in black, who had appeared without being summoned who spoke volumes.

Because it is very rare that a summons creature does so unless something is to be imparted.

"Pakkun...?"

"Greetings Kakashi..." The dog said quietly. "Follow me please..."

The Copy ninja confused at the request of his long time tracker friend. Followed the little dog into the woods, the rest of the team looked at one another in confusion as both the Fox with the scroll in the tails and Gamakichi approached Naruto.

"I'm sorry bro...we will miss him. Even Pops mourns."

Confused and wondering even more. A look of almost panicky fear as the fox approaches with his own words.

Feminine voice speaking out softly, the red fox looked with a nuzzling sorrow as she brushed against his leg as if to offer him comfort. "I am sorry to. From what the Toads told me he was a good man..."

It was at that moment that a sad sound of surprise and regret emitted from Sakura as Kakashi himself re-emerged with Pakkun. The blonde shaking his head as if in disbelief at what the words have implied are only emphasized as Pakkun howls.

"What's going on?"

"Naruto..." Kakashi states quietly.

"No he can't be..." The blonde whimpered out as he tries to back away. Sakura preventing him, as she had put two and two together she simply hugs him in that moment.

"Naruto." Whispered the pink haired girl quietly, as she started to approach her friend, when he wrenched away as if to get away from the implication and the sorrow in Kakashi's gaze. "Naruto...It's...It's Jiriaya"

"No! He's not dead! Damnit! He's not Dead!" Naruto screamed out. The demonic aura of the Kyuubi flaring up, Kakashi quickly whips out a seal and slams it on top of the blonde's forehead. For once, he is grateful to those tiny slips of paper. Grateful for the rest it will give Naruto...

As Naruto passes out, he catches the youth with the aide of the Fox summons who cushioned his head with her tails as Kakashi laid the youth down.

"What's going on?" Kiba asked quietly in his confusion.

Akamaru, understanding the howls Pakkun has been doing, he himself starts howling in sorrow for his friend's loss.

"It's the Pervy Sage." Gamakichi said quietly. "He's dead. Naruto is now the Toad Guardian"

Eyes widen at the implication of the little toad's words. One of the three Sannin, the greatest ninja ever to come out of Konoha, save for the Yondaime was gone. His title passed on apparently to their knuckleheaded friend it was at that moment that the little Fox who gently rumbles her belly that catches their attention now.

"I am here to offer him a rare chance...to become the first to summon my kind in over 1500 years..." the red fox stated quietly. "My name is Kitala"


	18. Chapter 18

I do not own Naruto

**Chapter 18**

It has been three days since the news of Jiriaya's death had spread across the five shinobi nations. Mourning colors flew in Konoha as the tracker team returned. Having lost track of Sasuke, the fact that there would be a memorial for the Toad Sannin, Kakashi had ordered the return of both teams to Konoha.

Twice since then he had been forced to use those slips of paper to knock Naruto out, to keep the Kyuubi from exerting its control. But more to keep Naruto from going out and getting himself killed in a need for vengeance for his fallen teacher...

He was thankful for the presence of Akamaru, the massive dog with Kiba's directions, had allowed Naruto to be strapped to his backside. And considering the mutt was just as quick as them, it allowed the team to move at a reasonable fast pace without losing time.

Setting up the camp, for the last night before their official arrival, Kakashi looked to find Naruto being eased up off of Akamaru. After being laid down and onto the ground gently, Kakashi approaches and keeps watch over the blonde like a father would his son. The others who were Naruto's friends smiled gently at the quiet steadfast gaze of the older man who looked out for him.

That of someone who cared...

"Kakashi-sensei...he will be fine..." Sakura whispered softly. "Come eat..." Hinata curling up next to Naruto to watch over him as the medic pulls the copy ninja away. When it had first happened it was the presence of Hinata as well that had soothed the blonde.

The way they figured it was something about her scent that calmed Naruto. That allowed him to take comfort in her warmth.

It was also the only way they had been able to get Kakashi to eat. For other then struggling to knock Naruto out, they have noticed that the normally together ninja and their knuckleheaded friend had been quiet. Almost alone compared to their camaraderie of the past...

Gamakichi having left, he entrusted the scroll to those whom Naruto knew well. Namely Sakura who held it tightly to her, but it was their newest companion...who stunned them all.

The little fox had patrolled in Naruto's stead, when they camped for the night. In fact it was twice that they had found ninjas while albeit not dead, were trapped in Genjutsu so powerful that not even Kakashi could break unless Kitala willed it. And she did all this...

While carrying the scroll she intended for Naruto to have when he was all right...

Unusual for a summons as they long expected her to have vanished by now. But Kitala had simply looked at them and gave a mischievous grin.

Seconds later several doppelgangers of her in various colors emerged and well as they ran though fire and trees, the little fox taught them a lesson.

**It is true we Foxes are dangerous when angered. But part of what you see is also not real. We are the Masters of Illusion... Ask yourself? How much of Konoha did our former Lord really destroy that day?**

This had put the team as well as their leaders in deep thought. Shino being the unofficial leader in place of Kurenai as she was on pregnancy leave was the first to have spoken.

"Kakashi-sama... Is it true what she says about that day the Nine-tails attacked?"

Silent, and thoughtful Kakashi, nods his head. "Although we lost many that day, what was destroyed were things we had made. Things that we as a whole village had built...it was like the Kyuubi wanted to remove traces of us from his lands. Not the land itself..."

Smirking within the seal the Kyuubi just nods his head as he mused within his cage. **I am a creature of nature. When something feels tainted to my land I want to remove it.**

Not aware of the malicious nature of the beast within their friend's body, this allowed the others of Naruto's small group to think.

But this time it was Sakura who spoke. Her voice quiet and delicate the young woman looked up at Kakashi thoughtfully. "Temari-sama once told me alongside Gaara-san that to defeat a Biju was impossible. They were Nature and Chakra itself. You can't defeat what was there to make life to begin with."

Her words rocking through those around them, Kakashi became alert as did Hinata when Naruto started to come to. The blonde blinking sleepy blue eyes as well as ones filled with pain and sadness.

"You okay Naruto?" Kakashi said quietly. His hands reaching for the slips of paper, Naruto held his hand up and shook his head.

"Don't...please. I'm all right... I won't run off." The blonde moaned in protest as he not only noticed their surroundings were different, but their readiness to chase after him. "Where are we?"

"About a day's run from Konoha Naruto-k...kun. Kakashi-san thought you might want to be there for Jiriaya-san's memorial." Hinata replied softly. "Kakashi-san sent Pakkun-kun to get the details as we made our way back. It's the day after tomorrow."

Hearing her words, the blonde finds himself looking at the older man who is walking away in disbelief. "Kakashi-sensei...you did that for me?"

Pausing in mid step, the others watch as the Copy Nin simply nods his head before vanishing in a puff of smoke.


	19. Chapter 19

I do not own Naruto

**Prescripto 13**... Yes I was aiming for maturity for this chapter. He is after all 15-16 years old. I didn't want him with the maturity of a child, but nor did I want him with the one of an adult either. I was hopefully aiming for how a teen would react to something like this.

Chapter 19

Naruto was quiet. For the first time in a while, he was so quiet to the point that the villagers, whether they liked him or not were worried. Never before had the loudmouthed ninja been so silent to the point that even they wondered if he was all right. The memorial was really affecting their knuckleheaded ninja.

Sakura beside him as well as several others of the best crop of ninjas his age, the small group of young men and women offered him what comfort they could. The pink haired medic nin, and heir to their Godaime's legacy was holding tightly onto one hand. As the Hyuuga heiress was holding onto the other...

Both girls' hands were clutching his as despite his silence, tears flowed down his cheeks in rivers of sadness.

This time, not a single villager chased him away.

And also many minds were fully changed, because as they stared at the features of the blonde. Regardless of who they reminded them of, no demon would mourn a Sannin as much as this boy was.

Demons would celebrate the death of their enemies would they not?

Inside the seal, the Kyuubi studies to grave through Naruto's eyes. The youth never noticing how his senses have been enhanced in thanks to the being inside him. The Fox demon mourns himself for the loss of someone who helped make his container strong,

After all, regardless of whether or not it would be a pain in the as to be reborn...until that time comes this man was responsible for keeping him and his jailer alive for close to3 years.

"Thank you Pervy Sage...Thank you for being there for me when no one else would..." Naruto whispered forlornly and all of a sudden. Never realizing he spoke aloud, Naruto's words were heard by not only his friends around him. But by a grey haired ninja whose heart almost breaks from the sad tone of loneliness in his voice.

Never before has Kakashi found himself resenting a dead man like he does Jiriaya. The affection and the love in Naruto's voice were evident and something that the copy ninja should have had long before the toad sage came onto the scene.

Tsunade having hear Naruto's words, that albeit innocent as they were, she knew the Copy Ninja was hurting now. But maybe it was a beginning for the older man to really truly understand the young blonde.

Although Iruka was a elder brother, herself a mother in the eyes of her favorite ninja, it was to Kakashi himself that Naruto started associating fatherhood. Approaching the younger man as the memorial started to end, the blonde smiled a soft and gentle gaze.

"Give him time Kakashi." The blonde woman stated quietly. She, herself was in mourning for the loss of a dearest friend and former teammate. But knowing how she must be strong for the young boy who needs her now. She had chosen to quietly get drunk when the news had hit her before his return.

For once Shizune had allowed her that much...

"Give him time Kakashi. You already made one step in the direction..." The blonde smiled softly. "He's here is he not?"

Confused for a moment Kakashi finds himself gazing into the eyes of his two students. It is at that moment that the blonde spoke...

"Kakashi-sensei..."

"Yes Naruto?"

"Teach me more. Help me become strong? So I won't lose anymore of my precious people?"

A small and proud smile erupted onto the Copy ninja's lips as Sakura had repeated the same thing to Tsunade. Hinata and the others around them, Kakashi nods his head in acceptance of the request.

"Tomorrow...8 am...meet me on the Bridge."


	20. Chapter 20

I do not own Naruto

**Chapter 20**

CRASH

BANG

THUD 

To say Naruto was enthusiastic about the training was true.

SLAM

SMACK

CRASH

To also say it was for a variety of reasons, of which revenge was a part of was also true, to those watching the sessions. Kakashi was relieved Naruto had started to talk to him again. But it was more or less it was a truce of sorts. Naruto would simply listen and do what Kakashi instructed.

But the blonde was most assuredly upset. Not that anyone could blame him...

Sakura cautiously spoke to Tsunade just the other day of some of the memories of the departed Sannin. Memories that although it was like watching a boy and a perverted Uncle, in their minds. They couldn't help but smile.

Jiriaya had given Naruto a sense of familial acceptance. It was through the Toad Sage that Naruto had really truly understood what each of the precious people in his life really meant to him. And it increased his desire only more to become Hokage. So that he can protect them fully...

It was then that realized on that trip, that Iruka was more like a caring big brother and not a father. That Tsunade herself had become his mother as Sakura and Shizune were sisters.

CRASH

WHAP

THUD

What made them sad were the memories which were shared with Jiriaya concerning that day in the Valley of the End. Ones that made even Sakura cry as it brought Tsunade to a quiet kind of sadness that was very much unlike the normally strong woman.

**Sakura...I will teach you more. Maybe with your help history can stop repeating itself. I think...that will be the greatest thing I can do to remember Jiriaya. **

Admittedly confused at first the young woman understood as her Teacher told her of the dream that Toad Sannin first hand long ago.

When his friend left, much like Sasuke did.

But unlike Saurotobi, Kakashi despite his favoritism in the beginning had done something that the Third had never done. He interfered in his students' fights. Several times, it was the Copy Ninja who had kept the two boys from killing each other in their rivalry.

Several times, Kakashi was the one who set down the rules. He was the one before the exams and everything started, who advised them. Who helped them to believe in themselves in the beginning,

It was he who taught them the meaning of bonds...

CRASH

WHACK

SLAM

Which was another reason why she is making sure that Kakashi and Sakura was around Naruto as often as she could from here on out. Especially Kakashi... because maybe...just maybe...

The fact that should Sasuke and Naruto meet again, he might be able to do something there old sensei could not. Tsunade reflected to herself that day.

Save what is left... Saurotobi could not. Maybe Kakashi could.

THUD

THWAP

BANG


	21. Chapter 21

I do not own Naruto

**Prescripto 13**...- You don't know about the fact that like Kakashi, Saurotobi inadvertently played favorites and everything? The comparison between Saurotobi and his team to Kakashi and his is actually closer then to Minato and his. Essentially, match the Sannin at the moment with his or her apprentice and history has literally repeated itself in the series. The only difference is that unlike the Third, Kakashi has actually tried to do something about it.

**Chapter 21**

In the weeks following the death of the Toad Sage, Naruto and his friends as well as Kakashi had gone out on missions. The truce still standing, it had become almost a fragile sort of bond of trust between them.

Kakashi had gone out of his way several times to not only give his approval to the youth who had craved it so much. He also began to tell stories, stories of his time with said youth's father.

Naruto and the others just sat in amazement at the Copy ninja's words in those times. Several times, the others would make comments about how it made sense that Naruto had an obsession with orange and ramen. For it only made sense considering his father did.

How his bright and stubborn personality had come from his mother.

Memories that made the campfires warm and inviting during those ,mission away, rather then cold and filled with concern.

It was during one of these nights, that the Death god had allowed Minato and his wife to go down and see their son up close.

He was listening to the story of how they had met via Kakashi along with Sakura and Sai. The latter of which who was doodling another picture, Kushina had taken a peak and squealed with happiness.

"**Minato take a look at this!" **

The blonde man reluctant to leave the youth that was his son, he walks over towards his wife and is struck with surprise at the images Sai was drawing in one of his notebooks.

Somehow using Kakashi's words, and his own imagination, the ink ninja had given an accurate almost exact image of that day in Konoha where they had met. It was when his gorgeous wife had dumped ramen on his lap for saying something inappropriate ala Jiriaya.

"**I still remember having to go to the hospital for that..."** Minato glared mutinously at his wife and sensei. The latter of had just arrived. Happy to see him, albeit he wished under better circumstances, Minato had asked that Jiriaya be allowed to come and visit Naruto with them.

The Death god had of course agreed. But only after asking the pervert for advice on peeping,

Which pissed off Kushina and made Minato giggle like a schoolboy again... it seems even gods were perverts at times to.

Giggling, Kushina just shrugged as Jiriaya joins the watch over the young man and his friends. **"Not my fault, you listened to him."**

Growling in annoyance now even more, at the reminder, Jiriaya hastily starts to back away as Minato eyes him with an impish grin. At that moment as he starts to run, a brilliant flash of yellow crosses across the campsite. Blowing out the fire for that split second, it is what halted Kakashi's story and made the three teens pause in confusion.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked in perplexed tones. "Did we just see what I thought I saw?"

"A Yellow Flash?" Sai worded in amazement. Not one to show emotion, even he was caught off guard by this. Especially as he watched his new found friend stand up and look around.

That moment Kushina had forgotten all about the drawing and rushed to her son's side. Her hands reaching out to touch his skin, Minato himself having forgotten his plans for mischief with his sensei. The man joining his wife to reach out to his son, Naruto's smiles as despite not being able to feel their presence...

"**Naruto...**" The two spirits are whispering softly.

He can feel their love...

"Kakashi-Sensei? Do you think...do you think He and my mom are watching us?" The grey haired man fires a katon jutsu into the embers of their fire pit as he turns to stare at the youth who looks at him with hope.

A smile on his features, he looks on his student. A student who now looks at him with that same needfulful gaze, that he himself remembers asking Minato. When his father had died...

"I believe so Naruto..._I believe so_."


	22. Chapter 22

I do not own Naruto

**Kuro no Tsubasa**...- Ok, from what I understand, according to bits and pieces in the anime and manga. Minato is the only one who did not play favorites with his genin team out of Kakashi, himself and the Third. History is essentially repeating itself at the moment concerning the circumstances behind the Third and Kakashi's team. The only difference at the moment is that unlike Saurotobi and Tsunade, who did not do much of anything to prevent the fights between Jiriaya and Orichimaru. Kakashi and Sakura honestly are trying to do that between Naruto and Sasuke...

**Prescripto 13**...- Why not? Don't gods have needs to? Heh heh...

Spoiler Alert to the Manga in this one guys if you have not gotten as far as me.

**Chapter 22**

More time would pass, as Naruto would chase for news of his missing friend. His brother in spirit...

Sasuke himself was keeping word of his friend's progress. Despite the fact he and Itachi are related by blood. He and Naruto? They had the bond that he wished that he and Itachi had as children.

But hearing from the elder's own lips that he had essentially faked the love to 'test' his strength? That was a bitter pill to swallow. Finding out and realizing that no way his brother could have killed all his clan alone. That was something he needed to know. He wonders though...

Somehow Madara Uchiha...his ancestor... was alive?

This was perplexing to say the least.

Before Itachi had supposedly died, he had left Sasuke with some serious thoughts. To complete his revenge he must find a way to kill Madara Uchiha. The only one, the only being that had answers to that was the Nine tailed Fox.

So, it seems Konoha was the next place to go.

Home

Would he be welcomed back with open arms?

Or would he be imprisoned?

Either way, Konoha is where it began if his brother is right; Konoha is where it will end.

It's time to see who is stronger. Him or the Dobe... Either way he will have to go all out against the blonde to get his answers. For what he understands from Karin and her intelligence network, neither the blonde nor his tenant will allow that to happen without a price.

Whether it is his head or his return...

Somehow, Sasuke hopes it is for the latter. Curse seal or not, the only thing that had kept him sane was the fact that Naruto kept coming to bring him back. Whether it was by himself or with Sakura and Kakashi, his former teammates and sensei kept coming for him. They wanted him home.

Not for who he was...

But what he meant to them...


	23. Chapter 23

I do not own Naruto

**Chapter 23**

Thoughts were something a plentiful in the minds and reasoning of those ninja when it came to Naruto Uzamaki. Or should we say Namikaze...

The last hold out concerning Naruto's humanity were beginning to question why the so called Demon was looking more and more like their Yondaime, then anyone else. Some theorized it was the manipulations of the Kyuubi itself from within Naruto's body. But luckily not only was that squashed by the one remaining Sannin.

Kakashi who was summoned about said youth, nearly went ballistic himself at the mere idea of it.

So unfortunately, Tsunade, after having a discussion with Kakashi as well as other Elite Ninja of Konoha concerning some of the changes that will have to be done to security. She and Shizune at the next meeting brought forth Certificates to show the councilmen and women concerning Naruto's true identity.

Needless to say those final holdouts except for the die hard haters such as Danzou, felt guilty about things they had said and done. For on those same slips and papers were not just the names of the Third and Tsunade herself. But also announcing the now departed Toad Sannin as the youth's godfather.

It would explain to those who were angry back then, why Jiriaya did not take the Uchiha boy as his apprentice. Ignorant of the fact that by the time he would of, they would later admit to themselves that the Uchiha had already left by the time Naruto had been chosen.

After all family comes before others and to Jiriaya, Naruto was family. He was the son of the Yondaime, Jiriaya's first and best student Minato Namikaze.

When this was revealed villagers denied it, but Koharu, one who was one of the final hold outs had said something that made people in the village look at her in surprise. Especially since it was something that Kakashi had said to her to make her think...

"If you wee the Fourth, would you ask anyone to sacrifice their child rather then your own?"

Villagers who had been intent on leaving and firm in their beliefs that the blonde was the demon stopped at the moment. Some of them having children or grandchildren, the young man's age found themselves immediately thinking of that dreadful night.

Ichiraku who ran the ramen stand, one of the few who knew that the child was no demon, reflected on the memory of the **Yellow Flash** dashing by him. It was for one moment, he could see tears of sadness and remorse as he stops by to look at his stand. Holding up the little baby in his arms, the older man knew that his leader was asking for him, to be there for his little boy.

"**What's his name going to be?"**

"**Naruto... Naruto Uzamaki..."**

Same went for other villagers, who remember the Hokage stopping to see them as they fled the tails of the Fox demon.

And even those who had known back then, that the blonde was not the Kyuubi, felt vindicated and turned their anger on their fellow councilmen. Tsume Inuzuka, Kiba's mother, was one such person. If the boy had truly been the demon, then several times when her son and he had played together, Akamaru would have said something to raise Kiba's instincts.

Not once did the then puppy's senses flare.

Now was he time for the Council and Villagers to worry.

Their Jinchuuriki was the son of their greatest hero. Their vessel whom had racked up enemies of his own, had now included several more...

After all in the society that they live in...grudges can go on for days...if not years.

The Uchiha were a perfect example of that.


	24. Chapter 24

I do not own Naruto

**Prescripto13**... I get all my downloads off of for manga and anime. The guys there are pretty decent. As to Sasuke, I don't think he is a bad guy. I have noticed a lot of people portray him as evil and not giving a shit about anyone. Basically to get my opinion read my little fic **Two Dreams**...that pretty much explains what I think about Sasuke.

**Chapter 24**

Naruto found himself in a quandary. He now knows exactly how Konahamaru feels, when it comes to his name. Ever since it was revealed to the rest of his fellow Shinobi and villagers, that he was the Yondaime's son. They have been falling all over him, to either please him or protect him, in apology.

In the beginning it was endearing in a way...

Now it was just plain irritating.

Some of the others were not challenging him to a spar. And those that would? They would not go all out like they use to.

Kakashi and Yamato did their best and did, but still. You can only go up against the same person over and over before you get so used to their style of fighting. That it actually gets boring...

God he never thought he would hear himself think of sparring as boredom.

Fangirl wise? He thanks the heavens themselves for sending him two of the greatest girls for whom he will be forever grateful. Sakura Haruno and Hinata Hyuuga had pretty much saved him from inheriting Sasuke's group.

He doesn't know how, but according to Kiba who was trembling with fear as he witnessed the event. He has not had one incident with a fan girl chasing him, for his status as the last Namikaze.

Not that he wanted to ask anyway. He has seen that look on Kiba's features plenty of times on his own, when his female friends were in a rage.

Still he was at a loss...

Deep in thought, Naruto finds himself stopped at the sound of keys and of his teacher and team leader approaching.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

Trying to find the right words, Kakashi just gave him a look at the curious gaze in his eyes. "Come on Naruto, I got something to show you. Something that I hope will make some of your sparring easier.

"Easier sparring?" About to comment how that seemed like an odd statement in and by itself, Naruto follows immediately as Kakashi leaps to the rooftops. Following the older man around the edges of Konoha, they eventually arrive on the outskirts of the village at a small compound.

Despite the silence that greeted him, it was warm and inviting...

"Kakashi-sensei?"

"This...this is your home Naruto... This was your parent's house."

As this revelation was causing the youth to shake with a mixture of emotions, two spirits who had been watching cry with him. For they feel the longing of their son's desire to know who they were...

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

"**Minato...it's not fair. It's not fair I never got to hold my son."** Kushina cried softly as her husband held her.

"**I know Kushina...I know."** Minato said bitterly. A treasured memory of his was when he had first taken that bright blonde boy into his arms. And despite the reasons behind his reason to, and the tears flowing that dreadful night...it was something that had sustained him in his loneliness.

Watching as his son follows his former student with a childlike aura about him. One that takes in the wonders of the home, which he had built for not just himself, but for Kushina and that little boy...

They watch as each and every room is investigated with wonder. Kakashi beside the blonde, the two spirits could feel the bond that was fragile between their son and his teacher grow stronger.

The delightful shriek at the library Minato, had built over the years nearly made both spirits go death and blind with the happiness in it.

"All these are mine Kakashi-sensei?" They heard Naruto ask.

"Yes...all these were your father's Naruto." Kakashi chuckled. "This is every single jutsu he knew and then some."

"Like father...like son" Kushina giggled, her tears going away a little bit. Minato giving a sheepish grin as the delight of his son had even infected him. All those jutsus were things that he had intended on training Naruto in himself, if given the chance.

They return in full force though and even he starts crying, as Naruto stumbles across the nursery or what would have been his room.

Covered in layers of dust, it was hard not to see the toys placed there for eager little hands. It was hard not to see the crib ready for a baby that would never know the feel of it.

"They...they loved me didn't they..." Naruto whispered so softly.

Not able to really respond, Kakashi just strode over and took the young blonde in his arms. Expecting to be refused, because of recent events, the older ninja is surprised as the arms wrap around his waist and the tears fall.

"I had a family that loved me..."


	25. Chapter 25

I do not own Naruto

**Chapter 25**

Sasuke found himself thinking. Set in his path as he was, he figured it out that somehow, everything that was currently happening revolved around someone from his childhood.

Mainly a certain blonde Jinchurriki...

Thanks to wandering merchants, Sasuke begins to wonder why. Why were those he left behind stronger then ever? Why were they strong enough to face the Akatsuki and win?

Rumors have finally reached him about his former teammates and friends, thanks to the intricate spy network set up by Karin. The dark haired woman may be trying his patience to the point of a desire of death upon his part. But she was proving useful.

According to her sources Sakura and supposedly and elderly ninja from Suna were responsible for the death of Sasori from the Akatsuki.

Shikamaru, the only other genius from his class was the recently rumored to have taken out Hidan. And the blonde...his best friend from his youth...the boy who was the dead last in his class? Supposedly responsible for the disappearance of Deidara alongside the permanent removal of Kakuzu, Hidan's partner was the weak one according to many.

Even knowing what is inside of the blonde, Sasuke reflects and grows angry. He who was alone responsible for the demise of Orichamaru...

It paled in comparison to the blonde and the fact that he has had more contact with his brother's group then he has. Which leads him to the other issue at hand...

Madara Uchiha

His mind drifting to the thoughts of the great Biju, within Naruto's body, he begins to think of the connection between it and his ancestors. Something is there...and it is only something that the Kyuubi could answer.

Pausing on top of a tree with Karin and the others beside him, Sasuke makes no sound. Instead he simply sees familiar buildings off in the distance. The shadows of carved faces within a great mountain...

"Man...do we really have to come here Sasuke?" Suigetsu asks with a mixture of disgust and irritation.

Karin glaring at him, for interrupting her time with Sasuke. She aimed a well placed fist and struck hard. The white haired youth glaring at her for a moment, he just smirks.

"What's the matter Karin? Afraid that you might lose Sasuke to some girl who isn't as butch as you?"

Leaping at him, it was with pure luck that Juugo, at a simple nod of Sasuke's head caught the woman in mid air. The anger on her features evident, she struggled from the sheer strength of his grip.

It was at that moment, which several men and women landed around him.

"Sasuke Uchiha, you and your companions will come with us. The Godaime will be much interested in seeing you."


	26. Chapter 26

I do not own Naruto

Creative Spark...- Here's the thing. I DO!

**Chapter 26**

Tsunade had a headache. And that headache bore the name of one Sasuke Uchiha. He had returned, and luckily, the ANBU who had discovered his presence along with that of three others, were smart enough to keep it from reaching a certain pair of individuals.

Namely Sakura and Naruto...

Her apprentice, she could handle somewhat. Over the years of training, the stoic fangirl had grown and although she still crushed over the Uchiha youth. She knew that not only he had changed. So had she, she was not going to fawn over him as she used to.

But it was Naruto that she was worried about. It was Naruto who might do something drastic because looking at the sullen youth in front of her. Well needless to say that is why she was calling the Jounin leader from Team Kakashi...

A whirl of smoke appears, and Tsunade finds Kakashi studying the Uchiha with a narrow gaze.

"Kakashi you're here good."

Knowing he means no disrespect at the words he utters now, Tsunade makes a mental note to reprimand him later. But privately...she agrees with his question.

"Why are you here Sasuke?"

"Hn..."

For once not taking that as an answer to his question, Kakashi grew angry. Never one to show emotions, for once there was two people who did not deserve this kind of attitude from their once childhood friend. Reaching forth in mere seconds, Kakashi grabs the youngest of the missing Uchihas, by the throat. Then the ninja smiles as he reveals an eye that still brings nightmares to the young man.

"Mangekyou...!"

The pinwheel eye and Sasuke's nightmare come to life.

Now he was going to experience it again...


	27. Chapter 27

I do not own Naruto...

**Blood Zephyr**...-How shall I put this? Sometimes short is the best way to express something. Especially if there are those willing to see... Other then that as to Gates of Heaven...if you can just send me what you do one chapter at a time.

**MslCloud**...- Actually...I have a theory about that. Will somewhat be explained in this chapter...

**Chapter 27**

Everyone within the offices of the Godaime of Konoha were quiet and at a standstill. Even Juugo, whom without Sasuke's control to a degree was silent. Karin was actually silent, as Suigetsu was watching with a look of glee on his features. Those form Konoha, were a mixture of emotions though.

Some agreed with Kakashi and his tactics. Those like Tsunade and Shizune were actually applauding him, because for far too long the Uchiha, any Uchiha had been babied. And some were half and half, because they still couldn't let their past feelings subside yet. But yet they did nothing...

Then there were those who wanted to stop it right away. Despite the knowledge that Naruto was the Yondaime's son, they still thought that Sasuke was unwilling to betray them and everything. That those surrounding him were to further his compliance. Never seeing the fact that he was the leader...

But they did agree on one thing.

That the path of an avenger?

It leads to nothing but heartache.

Look at what they had done to Naruto. All though they now realized that he was in control and not the Kyuubi, they had years of malice and hatred to make up. And although he said it was all right and that he had long since forgiven them. Many still felt guilty of things that they had done...

Their hearts hurt, that the blonde youth would not allow them to earn or even beg his forgiveness. Even if he had claimed that he had long since done that, to their pride, they had not.

Now as the Uchiha is released from the chokehold, they watched and listened.

"You are lucky Uchiha..." Kakashi worded coldly.

The coolness in his former sensei's gaze unnerved the dark haired youth to a degree. All though he did not show it, he couldn't help but wonder how. How could his former teacher, one who is not even an Uchiha achieve the eye...

"Who...who did you kill?"

"No one." The Copy Nin replied. "I killed no one Sasuke...it came online all by itself." The older man worded coldly. "Something called hard work over the years."

Growling in anger now, as well as hatred, Sasuke is about to leap up and at the older man in anger. Figuring that his once sensei was lying what happened next was unexpected. Especially as a bright orange flash stopped him cold...

"**TEME!"**

Dark Sharingan eyes met Bright blue tinged with Red. A growl from the blonde youth before him, the others back up out of fear. The intent off of both young men strong and nearly thick with a mixture of malice and pain, it all begins now.

History is about to repeat...

Like the First and the Second had done years ago, two brothers albeit in spirit are about to fight it out.

The question is this. **Can it be stopped?**


	28. Chapter 28

I do not own Naruto

Some of you have been arrogant to assume things that I do not research or even look at the manga. When it comes to the Mangekyou Sharingan, there is more then one way to achieve it. That is according to Kishimoto and several other sites that have been approved for Naruto Fandom.

Sasuke did **not** in fact have to kill Naruto as Itachi killed Shisui to obtain the Mangekyou eye. There are different versions of it. The Mangekyou eye Kakashi obtained in Shippudeen is in fact a **different** version.

His can in fact physically send a person to another place. Not like Itachi that mentally does it... I just messed with it to a degree so that Kakashi would only do it if he so choose. Sometimes just the appearance of something can induce nightmares rather then actually doing it.

**Kuro no tsubasa**...- I kind of know that, but I have also read on a couple of sites detailing the history of the Hokages. That there was an eventual fight between the brothers as there was between the First and Madara Uchiha. So I am working on the assumption of that...

**Chapter 28**

The first sign of a fight happened before anyone else in the room could blink. Naruto had swiftly but surely tossed Sasuke through one of the many windows in the Hokage office. Those watching only were able to see as Naruto leapt out the window after him.

Many rushing to stop it, some are prevented by both Kakashi and Karin. Those on both sides surprised by this action, it is only further enforced as despite the animosity between them, Kakashi nods his head as the woman gestures for Juugo to step forward.

Although innocent and almost childlike in nature, the fact that he was the source of the curse seal as Karin tells them. Makes them wary and guarded...

"Kakashi what the hell do you think you are doing...?" Tsunade almost shrieked as moments later her own apprentice ran through and leapt out the window after those that were fighting.

"He is allowing them to fight. Even I could see it was going to happen." The red headed woman responded. Her own intelligence high enough to rival Sasuke and possibly even Shikamaru, the woman just stated it with such arrogance about her that admittedly Tsunade was hard pressed not to hit her.

"As much as I want to disagree with her, Tsunade-sama she is right." Kakashi said reluctantly. "This time I don't think it can be stopped. Now if you can excuse me... I have to go stop Sakura before she gets herself killed."

With a whirl of smoke Kakashi himself is gone leaving Tsunade and her ANBU with team Hebi.

Both sides looking at one another, it is only Juugo who stops them from chasing after the four. But as Tsunade stares at the red headed woman, she understands now what she had meant...

"Back away..."

"Godaime..."

"BACK AWAY!"

Reluctantly, the ANBU move back and with a single look Karin, gestures for Juugo to stand down. The silence still paramount it is Suigetsu, who breaks the tension with his silence. "Mannnn... I need to fight something. Hey Blondie, think you could get someone to fight me? Butch over there can't spar with me worth a damn. Might hurt her so called girlish figure..."

Much to the amusement of those in the room save Juugo, the red headed woman leaps for the man with the sword behind her. Stepping away to avoid the confrontation, it is Juugo whom once more catches the wild woman with one hand.

As the ANBU watch the struggle between the three members of Hebi still with them, Tsunade as well as Shizune pull out the Hokage ball. To watch what is sure to be heartbreaking.

Team 7 has been reunited again.

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

Back on the main streets of Konoha, Villagers and Shinobi alike were watching as the fight between the son of their Yondaime and one of the last Uchiha's fights it out.

Not knowing whom to really cheer for, they all more or less at sometime or another had tried to break it up. But in doing so, many were hurt for as they learned. Neither youth was pulling back their punches. Eventually Shinobi left and right realized something and prevented those that they could from interfering in the fight.

Shinobi of all ranks moved ahead in Konoha asking villagers to evacuate. Those who were already hurt, it was by luck that Sakura despite her desire to stop the fight, was a medic nin and Tsunade's apprentice.

The young woman was already barking orders and healing those that were worse for wear to the point of health that they could be transferred to the hospital. It was then that Kakashi had run into her.

"Kakashi-sensei! You have to go! You have to stop Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun!"

"No...I can't...not this time Sakura." The silver haired ninja worded quietly. His one eye looking toward the flitting figures of light and dark. "It has been bugging me recently why they had bonded the way that they had way back then. And if I had known what I know now..."

"Kakashi-sensei?"

"Sakura... Think about all the fights that Naruto and Sasuke had in the past. Think about them in comparison to before they were teammates. What did you see?"

Confused, at her former teacher's words, others of the Rookie 9 who was around and helping with the injured began to think. The same goes for the villagers who even now can hear the screams and the insults being traded back and forth above them, by the two strongest ninja of their village...

In the end, it was Ino who spoke up.

"All my life I can remember Sasuke never really saying a word. Even if you were to talk to him, he would say as little as possible. The only person to even get him to say a sentence...or to even get him to react..."

"Was Naruto." Kiba finished as he and Akamaru were gently placing someone on a stretcher behind the giant hound. "Ino's right..."

"Yeah... She is. How troublesome." Replied Shikamaru. "Now that I think about it as well... Sasuke became like that after what happened to his clan and with all the pity being thrown at him by the villagers and council."

"He withdrew even further from us all." Sakura whispered. "My god...Naruto. He was doing what none of us could, after the massacre of Sasuke's family."

"Yes...he was healing Sasuke." Kakashi said quietly. "He didn't give pity, he didn't fawn. Naruto remained simply whom he was. Someone who knew what it was like to be alone...someone who would not let Sasuke be alone no matter what. Even if Sasuke desired it, he would be there to annoy, to irritate..."

"To be a friend and brother where there was none. Then this fight was fated." Neji stated simply. He and many of the Hyuuga using their Byakugan to detect any one trapped in the rubble of the fight. "Bonds like that are never destroyed, for to do so would be to lose a part of who we are..."


	29. Chapter 29

I do not own Naruto

**Prescripto 13**...- It is how I truly think about Sasuke. I mean if you truly look at all the past episode who was the one who got Sasuke to talk? To respond more? It was certainly not Kakashi in my opinion...it has always been Naruto...

**Chapter 29**

Unaware while at the same time aware of their surroundings, it did not stop either young man from fighting hard or fast. If they had heard what Neji had said, both would have agreed. This fight was long in coming...

At the Valley of the End, it was true that they fought hard then. But that was more or less under pressure of Orichamaru and of Konoha pressing down on both of their backs. The fight wasn't the true fight that both wanted.

A fight that wasn't about something...

But a fight about everything, a better way to explain it is to look at it from both sides of the two fighters.

For Sasuke, it was not about Itachi. It was not about Orichamaru. It was simply a need. A need to see who was stronger... He, the supposed best of his class was surpassed several times by the blonde in front of him before he had left. Even at the Valley of the End, when he had pulled back his punch...

Seeing the scratch that the dobe had put in his headband had left the dark haired youth unsettled for years... Because he was supposed to protect...not Naruto...

To Naruto it was simply about one thing alone. It was no longer about the promise he made to Sakura. It was simply to prove to Sasuke that the bonds between them were not broken.

That to Naruto...the dark haired youth would always be his brother...

Regardless of blood and events, a brother that needs to come home.

So the fight was fated to happen.

**TEME!!!!!!!!** Howled a blonde emitting sparks of blue and red chakra. The young man battling the other lets out a series of water jutsus to combat the fireball just thrown towards him. The two attacks meeting a great ball of smoke erupts in the air, Sasuke believing it is his chance activates the Sharingan at that moment in the confusion.

His hands having reached to the blonde in the cover of the smoke...

He soon found himself within the seal inside the blonde's mind. Face to face with the legendary Lord of the Biju.

_Kyuubi, the Nine-tailed fox..._

**So we meet again mighty Uchiha. One with the eyes of Madara...**


	30. Chapter 30

I do not own Naruto

**Chapter 30**

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as the Fox chuckled malevolently. It's red eyes focused clearly on him, the youth finds himself pulled out abruptly only moments later by not only the Fox's shove. But by the angry blue chakra that could only belong to Naruto...

"Teme!" Growls the blonde, his eyes were slits and that violent shade of red that he knows all too well from his nightmares. The memories of that strange red cloak that surrounded Naruto that day were intensely strong still. Although he knew of it to be the Fox demon within blonde's body at this moment...

Did not matter...

"Dobe!"

"Stay away from that damn bastard fox! Your fight is with me!" Naruto screamed as he swept the Uchiha's legs out from under him. Sharingan or not, Naruto was actually on par with Sasuke which was surprising to say the least. Never before had any Uchiha as he and others watching from above been able to stand toe toe with anyone in a fight save one person...

Minato Namikaze...

From his time in Konoha he had read up on any and all history on how to thwart the Mangekyou Sharingan.

The only person to ever fully defeat the Sharingan other then the Green Beasts of Konoha in a spar, was the legendary Yellow Flash.

Unlike Maito Gai and Rock Lee, the Yondaime's speed was instantaneous. You could see the wind move and pick up the strength given enough practice of the other two men and eventually see them with time. But with the Yellow Flash, he would be on you before you blinked according to the records.

And Naruto somehow at this moment, was at this moment, was surpassing the Green Beasts and rapidly becoming like the Yondaime. Someone whose speed and power can rank right up there with the greatest of Kages...

That's when it hit him. For a brief second during their fight, he had seen images of the Fourth in the corner of his eye from Hokage Mountain. An image that now looks identical to his childhood friend.

"That man dobe...he's your father isn't he."

Knowing immediately who the Uchiha was referring to, all the dark haired youth got in response was a feral grin as not only was Naruto holding a different kind of Kunai. But it was the fact that as Naruto threw it... and proceeded to disappear in a reddish blue light?

Well that just stepped the whole fight in a new direction. One that for once the Uchiha was proud to be a part of it.

"**HIRIASHIN!"**

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

**Before you guys pitch a fit about shortness. Here's something for you.**

**I kind of really do NOT wanna hear it.**

**Especially at the moment considering fight scenes is not my specialty. Lemons such as ones in my story Noodle Delights are. And speaking of which I am playing with a Naruto version of that called Ramen Flavored**

**So if you want to see something extremely sexy and funny at the same time read that first.**


	31. Chapter 31

I do not own Naruto

**Chapter 31**

Blue flashes sparked the night sky much the same way a yellow one did years ago. Those underneath watching, those last holdouts, and those people who fought despite evidence against whom the blonde youth was were convinced.

Naruto was indeed the Yondaime's son. Kakashi watching the events overhead had never been more proud of the blonde youth. But it was not him that we should hear speak of the events transpiring...

It is to those who have gone before that we go to now...

Minato was watching alongside his wife and the spirit of another couple. Ones who hope that Naruto succeeds in redeeming their youngest child from the damnation that their other son has put him in...

Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha had pleaded for their son's path to be changed. When they had arrived all those years ago in the heavens, they saw that their sons would never join them. The Shinigami had told them simply stated their clans arrogance had doomed their family to damnation. But that there was a chance for their youngest, Sasuke could still be saved. And that only one youth could save their son.

Only one youth could turn his path around...

Watching over Sasuke as they did, they immediately knew of whom that he was speaking of. The blonde demon vessel...

At first the Shinigami had to restrain Minato from killing the Uchiha lord over and over again for the sake of the sanity of the women in their lives. It was just some of the comments that had been made had been too much.

But as the Uchihas watched away from the Namikaze...Mikoto began to see what the God meant. Naruto...**understood** Sasuke.

Despite the situations that her son and the blonde boy had endured, the feelings were the same. Things beyond their control, had taken the family that loved them from both, but unlike their son, Naruto did not let the bad feelings overwhelm him.

Although the treatment that she and her husband themselves at some point delivered bothers her now, she sees what the boy was truly like. He was not the fox, nor was he the monster, she and the other people of Konoha were. But unlike the others, the doctors and those who meant well. None could bring her son out from the cold darkness he was pushing himself into.

It took a boy, who harassed him, who constantly called him a teme...to bring her son out and into the light.

And now he was the only one who could save him.

**Naruto...we believe in you**. Mikoto whispered alongside her husband and several Uchiha ancestors. **Save our son**...

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

Flashes of blue flit the air around the dark haired youth. The villagers who had been the final hold outs against the Jinchuuriki's true identity now realize that the only way the young man could have learned that particular skill was if he had been the son of their greatest hero.

Kakashi, who had been watching, couldn't help but be proud of the youth as he watched. It has only been about three weeks since Naruto had moved into his parents' home. And in those three weeks Naruto had found his father's notes.

Sealed so that only he or Kakashi could view them, the older man had been startled to see the note left at the top from his long departed sensei...

**Kakashi**

**If you are reading this, then I have been dead for some time. The Shinigami having taken my soul in exchange for sealing the fox within my son who has only just been born. My son will need you now as he grows, for despite my words to the Third, I know I speak from hope.**

**But hearing of the fear already from Suna over the one tailed attack...I think my son will suffer despite everything,**

**Help him teach him to grow...do for him what I wish I could be there for. Become his father, like I was for you.**

**Minato **

He had done what he could. He admitted his mistakes in a conversation with the blonde which he shall take to his grave. In doing so a lot of which had needed to be aired on both sides had been done. And with word, each anger and resentment released, the blonde youth and his former teacher had formed a bond which can not be broken now.

It is why Kakashi understood that this fight above him was something that only Naruto could do. To help him prepare, Kakashi and a hundred of Naruto's clones worked day and night...

So that he can learn his father's greatest jutsu. The only thing that could moves faster then the Sharingan in any form...

Was now the only thing that could help him bringing back one who should be home, and not on a trip of vengeance.

The blue lights becoming stronger as the flash by, he can see the faint twitches of red appearing. The Kyuubi manifesting its presence the Copy Ninja remembers those words for a brief moment shared to him from the great demon lord.

**The fleshbag cares a lot for you one eye... Don't fuck it up and let us die. There are those who watch even now who have a vested interest in that we live.**

Those words puzzle him still, but he watches. The lights still flashing as they have done before, it is done shortly as the battle finishes. With one last bright flash of blue, Naruto lands before him. Sasuke cradled in his arms, the youth's body black and blue but not broken...

His own figure the worse for wear, Kakashi takes Sasuke, allowing Sakura who had just arrived to catch an exhausted Naruto in her own arms.

Sakura looks up at him at that moment, she to having watched the flashing blue lights that she somehow knew was Naruto. Their mutual sensei cradling Sasuke, they start the trek towards the hospital.

Villagers and Shinobi alike parting the way...aiding their path to ease their two precious burdens, the shared image of the man with the three teens was enough to put a smile on their lips. The words of the Hyuuga flowing through each of their minds as they listen to the pink haired medic nin...

"Kakashi-sensei...is it over? Do you think it's over between them?"

Smiling down at the two clenched hands of the blonde and dark haired youth, bound tightly as if neither wanting to let the other go.

"**It's over...I believe Sasuke is home now for good."**


	32. Chapter 32

I do not own Naruto

**Chapter 32**

**Two weeks later...**

Much to the surprise of the Villagers and Shinobi, both Sasuke and Naruto during that immense fight had qualified themselves to be in the hospital for a while. Tsunade, Sakura, and Karin looking after all three of them, it was slowly during this period, that albeit reluctantly at first.

Team Hebi started becoming integrated with the villagers.

Karin had found herself, becoming part of the medical staff as well as working alongside the Nara clan to find help for Juugo. When under control of either herself or Sasuke, the giant, was gentle and the kids at the academy adored him. So using the extensive library of the Nara they hoped to find a way for Juugo to function like a normal man.

Suigetsu, had found himself a lady he could actually see himself marrying in time. Anko Mitarashi was just as crazy as he was when it came to fighting, always itching for it and he was happy to oblige.

When he started the same tricks and insults on her when they had met, the former snake apprentice had proceeded to calmly and forcefully work at beating the shit out of him. And he found himself actually enjoying the barbs she shot back out at him for each insult...

It was a match made in heaven.

But it is to Naruto and Sasuke that we go to now as they remain in the hospital. Both in a coma of sorts, neither once since, Kakashi and Sakura had brought them there had let go of the other. Their hands grasped together only grew tighter with each attempt to separate them.

In fact, chakra from both would flare up and attack.

Now though...now both were awakening.

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

Opening bright blue eyes, to a plain ceiling Naruto Namikaze winced in pain at the brightness of the light pouring in. Focusing on his hand for a moment, he starts to pull on it for but a moment.

"Dobe...let go first."

Startled by the sound of the long missed voice, Naruto turned his head rapidly to the side. Wincing as bouts of pain shoot through his body, to find the same pain filled gaze of a dear friend.

"Teme..."

"Hn... you really should let me go now, I won't leave Naruto." Sasuke said quietly. His dark eyes reflecting various emotions, as he looks away.

Somehow, Naruto knows he speaks the truth. Releasing his missing teammate's hand, he is shocked by the next words spoken.

"But why? Why me of all people Naruto?"

Only two words were said in response to that question. Two words that even though they were small and did not say much. Spoke volumes...

"Why not?"

"Hn... Dobe"

"Teme"

The bickering that they were known for as children starting up again once more, it is upon that scene that Sakura and Kakashi come in upon. Out of habit almost, even if it was something that she had not done in years, Sakura stepped between them and not only let Naruto have it with a slap upside the head.

Much to the surprise of those around her, she proceeded to do the same to the Uchiha. Who rubs the back of his head in shock, and not to mention in awe of the now pounding headache...

"Does it always feel like this...?"

"Pretty much..." Naruto whimpered out as his own hands start to glow green. It got to the point that Baa-chan taught me some minor jutsus to take the edge off." 

"Think she would teach me?"

That earned another whack from the irate pink haired ninja much to the amusement of their former sensei.

Sighing at what he must be doing, he allows the ANBU entrance in, to plant themselves in the room with the two young men inside. More specifically around Sasuke...

"Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked in shock. Sakura looking away out of sadness can not answer and just runs to another room. Upset and angry...

"It's not by choice that I do this Naruto..." The older man said quietly. "The fact of the matter is, the council after your fight with Sasuke weeks ago is now more convinced then ever that you are Minato-sensei's son. The villagers have demanded to protect their hero's legacy, even if it is from an Uchiha."


	33. Chapter 33

I do not own Naruto

**Chapter 33**

Naruto was startled as the ANBU surrounded Sasuke's bed. Struggling to get up, Naruto fights back against Kakashi, who was trying to prevent him from aggravating muscles that indeed felt stiff and sore.

"Naruto...don't you have been out for a while."

"I'm fine Kakashi-sensei! Where is that damn council?! I am not going to let them do this. Not after all that we went through!"

"I will take you to them later. NOW STAY DOWN!"

Never one to express his emotions, those single three words, threw not only the ANBU for a loop, but startled both patients in the room. Naruto at the tone of order in Kakashi's voice, for the first time in recorded history...

Actually obeyed in something that had nothing to do with learning a jutsu...

"Kakashi-sensei."

"Look Naruto, the council knows how much Sasuke means to you. Sakura and I fought with them about it and explained everything. But they are firm, in their stance. We did manage to get him a few concessions though..."

"Which are?" The Uchiha asked from his end. He had been surprised that his former teammates had jumped to his defense as he had listened to their words. His dark eyes were studying the solitary figure that was once his sensei, whom had whipped out a little green book with a unfamiliar title and yet familiar perverted cover.

"Starters you will not be going back to the Uchiha district..." Kakashi worded quietly. "You will be staying with Naruto and myself in the Namikaze residence."

Something akin to gratefulness flashes momentarily across the eyes of the Uchiha and Kakashi smiled at the glance that even the blonde had given him. It was one of pure adoration, one that he had started to become accustomed to, since their talk that day weeks ago.

A talk that had helped him grieve as well as Naruto for those that had gone on before.

"Why not in my clan home?" Sasuke asked. Not that he minded staying with the dobe as well as former teacher. It was the answer that Kakashi had given him, which surprised him greatly.

"Because although we know better now Sasuke, the council does not."

"I see...I do not blame them." The Uchiha said quietly. Naruto on the other hand yelps in anger.

"Sasuke isn't going anywhere Kakashi-sensei. He knows now! He knows!"

"Naruto..."

"Damnit Kakashi-sensei! I trust him as do you and Sakura! Doesn't that account for anything?"

"Dobe..." Sasuke spoke quietly. Catching the immediate turn of the blonde in the best next to him... "I understand."

"But Sasuke..."

"I understand Naruto... Look at what I have done to you and to the others. I can not blame them."

"Sasuke..."

"Look dobe I understand. Its just depending on what happens I have to earn their trust back..."

An angered look passes over the blonde's features rapidly. Not liking Sasuke's words. But not able to argue against them either, he instead simply turns to Kakashi with a regretful look. "You said concessions...what are the others?"

"ANBU guards for at least the next six months are to be stationed with you at all times, for both of you. Albeit for different reasons, for Sasuke, it is how he said." The grey haired man said quietly. "Even though you have returned, recent revelations into Naruto's identity have made them a little overprotective of him somewhat..." Kakashi stated before interrupted by a little cough of Bullshit coming from said blonde.

"But you said for both of us" Naruto worded cautiously as the older man glared at him for the interruption. "And don't you dare you would not feel the way I do about them. I mean look at how they have treated me before."

"That is true Naruto." Kakashi replied and in such a way that somehow Naruto was getting the feeling that what Kakashi would say next...he was not going to like.

"With Akatsuki coming, you can no longer do missions, and to simply train with me and the other jounin to hone your skills. You are to also have ANBU with you at all times."

_**"WHAT!"**_


	34. Chapter 34

I do not own Naruto

**Chapter 34**

**Three days later**

To say that a certain blonde Namikaze youth was already chafing under these new restrictions would be an understatement.

Naruto was downright psst.

It was only with the presence of the Copycat ninja and one Sasuke Uchiha that kept him from going off the deep end. The former training him, the other despite being in a wheel chair at the moment healing, bickering with him every so often to keep the youth on his guard.

Sakura just cracking up every so often as with the occasional insult thrown out by the dark haired youth hits home with the blonde. She was simply biding her time and waiting. Sooner or later those two were going to get around to sparring and she was going to have to be there to heal them both. As well as knock them silly...

But it would be just like old times. Times that are long missed...

When Naruto had pleaded his case with the council, even Tsunade no matter how much she argued, she found herself outvoted as she stated that restraining the blonde within Konoha was the wrong idea. That this maneuver would only bring the Akatsuki towards them en masse to get at the youth...

It fell on deaf ears as the council members remained stubborn and unyielding. Especially as rumors began to spread all across the Shinobi nations as word of Naruto's identity began to hit. The son of the Yellow Flash lives and not only that... he was the container for the Lord of all the Biju. The Nine tailed Fox...

Already ANBU and the patrols have had to stop and kill several Rock ninja who had attempted to infiltrate their city. All in attempts to get at the legacy of the one and only man to have beaten them into submission. The one whom had already been nicknamed the Blue Thunder by his own people...

Even Kyuubi, whom despite his hatred of humanity was ticked at the council on behalf of his jailor. For at least while the fleshbag in his opinion was moving, he could count on seeing some bloodshed spilled around the boy...

Things were essentially on pins and needles around the last of the Uzamaki-Namikaze clans.

There was the upside though to it. Or at least in the opinion of the Fox, who was of like minds with the Copy-ninja and the long departed Toad Sage.

Hinata Hyuuga was starting to come forth a little more in interest of Naruto. With aide from the flirtatious Ino, and savvy Sakura, the young woman was ridding herself of that shyness, much to Hiashi's delight. Not only with their friendship, has she grown stronger for her clan and her team, Hinata was coming out of her shell apparently.

Just the other day as a councilman was insisting on refusing to acknowledge the fact that things were changing. Hiashi, who had brought her along so she may learn how it works, was stunned to find the young woman speak up.

And with wisdom so much like hers and Hanabi's dear departed mother.

**Things have changed Councilman Takashi. You are so wrapped up in the past to realize the past itself has changed. Yes, Orichamaru was once a Sannin of Konoha. But he changed and instead of becoming a hero... he became its want to be death.**

**We have factions of our own ANBU forces according to my father. Simply because one man believes we should become emotionless. Yet one of our strongest ninjas is one who draws from them in his loyalty and his love for our village, despite all that had been done to him in the past.**

**We are changing, Takahashi-san. It is just you refuse to see it.**

Never before had Hiashi been as proud of Hinata as he had at that very moment. And considering whom Naruto was, and what he knew of Minato. It would indeed be a boon to get to know the youth, whom was responsible for saving much discord among his clan members of the Main and Branch houses.

And for healing the own discord within his family, so it was to the point that he was arranging albeit by pulling a few strings. That the other clan heads to allow the youth to not only return to missions, but to also become a member of the council...

As the last of the Namikaze and Uzamaki clans, he had every right to be there and he had every right to be able to work to protect their shared home.

Besides, if Naruto could come onto the council as the representative for his parents Kushina and Minato...

Just maybe he can finally help Tsunade in achieving something that he himself desires.

Getting rid of Danzo...and his two wanna be lackeys despite their firm understanding of whom Naruto was. The Third's own former teammates Homura and Koharu...all three had been in power for far to long, and what they have been doing according to his people within their camps.

Can and will constitute treason...


	35. Chapter 35

I do not own Naruto

**Chapter 35**

While strings were being pulled down below, for a variety of reasons, the Shinigami was smiling as he spoke to another of his subordinates. His face shifting through a variety of emotions, ranging from pleasure to anger, and then understanding, he sent the being away to gaze at the two sets of parents studying the living world below him.

If they only knew what was going to happen, he would be sure they would both be proud. Both families had been on pins and needles watching the fight between the only living reminders left of their past.

Itachi was now indeed dead, for he himself was summoned by his minions who were having a most difficult time taking the youth's soul to its destination. The older of the two in denial that his brother had succeeded, he was determined that he was still trapped in Genjutsu of Sasuke's design.

The Shinigami had no trouble disillusioning him of that belief when he not only showed the youth his dead body, but proceeded to drop him in the middle of Hell itself. Giving instructions to the one in charge named Lucifer that Itachi would be his personal little toy.

The God was pleased for as he started to leave, he could already hear the youth beginning to scream.

Despite being whom he was, he did not have the heart to tell those that he was here, and unlike most of his family. Would be along with one other, the only two of their clan to be tortured for eternity...

When it comes to the ninjas of this land, the Shinigami had to test them more for morals then deeds. Because they do kill for pay, those like Itachi were obvious and destined for Hell.

But Kakashi Hatake would be a thoughtful process in and all on its own. Some of the things he has done would merit a position in the fires of Hades, but yet the way he treasures his friends and those whom he considers family, like his three students.

He also fights to keep things whole and the same so that those whom are away. Have something to come home to. To the Death God, that is a man deserving of the Fields of Heaven...

All in all, though Kakashi was the catalyst to this world's fate. Not the blonde or his friend but Kakashi...

It would be through his attention to those boys, which would determine how they grow. Already he had made great strides that should he live, the jinchurriki will eventually start calling him Dad without thinking about it.

As for the Uchiha boy, it is to be the same. All three are alone. All three have something the other two needs to be complete.

For Naruto...it is the sense of family. He knows he has been accepted in Konoha as someone whom is simply a jailer thanks to recent events, but he has never known the real meaning of family. His leader, became his father, his best friends, would become siblings...

To Sasuke, it was the sense of knowing you are not alone. Naruto understands him more then anything and like Naruto, he had begun to think of the copy ninja as a father. A man though for unlike Fugaku, would be there for him and offering words of pride and solace, when he needs it.

But to Kakashi, it would be both for not only, would he receive the sense of having a family, having been an orphan much like both boys. He would also know that he was not alone.

And to not be alone is something that the Shinigami knows all life needs...

He was the true connection between the two boys who would be the heroes of the Shinobis. Already even with the loss of Itachi their enemies the Akatsuki begin to move. Having all but the Kyuubi within their grasp, they were biding their time to wait and gather Naruto when he was weak.

Minato was already chomping at the bits to be allowed to save his son from such a fate that those ninja intended for him. But the Death God had simply shaken his head.

**That is no longer your job...**

You see, it was a job, which belonged to two other men. Sasuke and Kakashi... They were the only two on this world, who had the capability to break through the hold that the Kyuubi can have on him. The incident at the bridge should remind them of that much, once they tell the Uchiha of those events.

Naruto did not hear, Sakura screaming, was begging him to come back to them. But because of the Sharingan, that both have. He will be able to hear them...

**Only those two could keep Naruto from that fate. Sakura was the one destined to heal their bodies. They would be the ones to heal each other's souls...**


	36. Chapter 36

I do not own Naruto

I do not own Naruto

**Chapter 36**

Naruto was startled as Hiashi Hyuuga approached him. Some councilmen still feeling guilty for the hell he had been put through as a child, had asked him to tell the youth of his position as a representative for both his mother and father's clans in the council.

Considering he was the last of both the young man had honestly no clue that he had any power on the council, nevertheless to be a part of it. Realizing though that he could not be Hokage and a councilman at the same time, this is where Hiashi couldn't help but laugh as the young man turned to one of the few adults he trusted.

Iruka, despite being a teacher, was proud to act as a clan head for Naruto's family, of sorts until the blonde's own children were able to take over. The brown haired Chuunin surprised that he of all people was asked and not Kakashi. The youth had to look at him pointedly and remind the older man, about the Copy Nin's tendency to being late.

And that with his luck, all the important things he might believe in, could be thwarted with ease.

He understood right that minute... what Naruto referred to. Himself and Sasuke... Both boys had been the talk of Konoha as the villagers quite frankly had no idea what to think really. A lot of the teens and children were admittedly confused as some worshipped one or the other in a fashion. But more or less couldn't figure out who to be loyal to.

Therefore they waited and listened and trusted in those like Iruka to help them understand the blonde youth and what he believes in. And in doing so they learned to be the kind of people, which their parents and their idols would like very much.

And the same goes for the older ninjas as well...

Naruto's clam joining the council in a way, would go towards gathering more to Hiashi, who was a good man and knew things were changing in Konoha,. With Iruka's help, Kurenai, who despite never really being married to Asuma, was the acting head for the Saurotobi Clan, until Konahamaru was ready to take over.

A know supporter of the blonde, the woman and the little boy, were being denied their rightful spots, that the Third and then his son had held.

When Iruka had arrived at the meeting, to determine Kurenai's position, Hiashi was smiling as some of the councilmen who were often against him winced loud and clear. Those like Takahashi as well as Danzo, often teamed together forming enough of a block to prevent him from doing much of anything to make Konoha better.

And it was well know fact that a lot of the things that Hiashi had been trying to do?

Iruka and Kurenai both heartily agreed with, for although he could not readily do anything, they knew most of the ninjas that had done their best to watch over Naruto as a child. Those that Iruka had witnessed time and time again rescue the little boy.

Were all Hyuuga...

The Hyuuga with their Byakugan could readily tell that although Naruto had the seal within him, that the little boy's own chakra was blue and not the malevolent red of the Kyuubi's unless antagonized.

The fact that they could not speak up about it had hurt them greatly, for although there were many like Hiashi in the clan who could see that.

There were some who refused and those were the men and women on their own clan council. All still grieving for the deaths of loved ones lost to the fox. They refused to believe even what their own eyes told them, and had often prevented Hiashi from allowing what they had discovered from being told. With the death of some over the years since the events of that dreadful night, as clan head, Hiashi had slowly been able to replace more and more of them with those who had seen.

And believed...

Hiashi now had a very powerful ally in the young Chuunin. For now that the true nature of the seal had been released and the observations of the Hyuuga known. To harm Iruka Umino in any way would guarantee, bringing the Kyuubi out.

Because as many know, the blonde would always want to protect and avenge his most precious people, and the teacher was definitely on that list.

All of the Rookie 9 and their Senseis believed in what the blonde was capable of. Many times he had been sent on missions by this so called Council, in hopes he would be killed. Each time he had returned and in doing so had also brought with them a powerful new ally.

Naruto saved them from Gaara and in doing so not only reached and brought back the humanity in the sand ninja. When the youth became Kazekage, he willingly became an ally of Konoha with his people. Snow, Waterfall, all sorts of people whom Team 7 had met in their journeys had become an ally to their Village.

With Iruka there as well as Kurenai, it began to tip the balance in favor of reforms.

Already with war forthcoming, the academy was stepping up in their training of the students. Now thanks to changes that Iruka had discussed with Naruto concerning some ideas he had. The meeting that they were having today would be to discuss chakra tests to gauge the precise amount a person had.

Naruto and Kabuto both being prime examples of those whose control or sheer amount far outlasted their peers in the academy. It had led Naruto who had wondered if there were other young children as well as Men and Women who had been rejected or even failed their genin exams to the point that they had quit.

This was something that could be accomplished with the aide of the Hyuuga who were more the willing to use the Byakugan to test out this theory and what they had found was astonishing...

There were indeed several young men and women who had failed to pass the tests whose control was phenomenal. But yet whose chakra reserves were low.

No one though noticed and no one bothered and with the fact that Tsunade needed medics, where control was desperately needed. Ayame of the Ramen stand for example once again found herself being drafted to aide in the healing of the injured.

The other though was far less, but they had discovered that although no where near Naruto's level of Chakra, that two 12 year old boys and 1 10 year old girl whom were still in the academy had the exact same problems that Naruto had.

The simple bunshin was far out of their reach and yet when they attempted the Kage? Each one of them produced 3 or more with relative ease.

Ironically all three were from the same clan, a clan which had rejected Naruto and to who the blonde had not known were his family for they had changed their name to escape their former village's destruction.

Councilman Takahashi...one of the ones who vehemently wanted to stick to traditions despite the secrets he knew and kept. He was forced in order to keep his own children from being killed by a certain councilman of the village, to hate and to change his name.

And it was despite his desires to protect a little boy whom desperately needed him and whom was slowly growing jealous of this man whom had usurped his place in the blonde's life along with others that was rightfully his and his family.

You see Takahaski was Kushina Uzamaki's younger brother. **Hence Naruto's blood uncle...**


	37. Chapter 37

I do not own Naruto

I do not own Naruto

**Chapter 37**

Miroku Takahashi watched from his home as a nephew he wishes he could show his pride in goes off to train with the one who has become his parent in all but blood. Followed by two dark haired youth and a pink haired girl, he knew that this was simply a session to help the blonde calm down.

One of the youths healed enough to be able to spar, since his return a month ago. The villagers were getting used to the occasion explosions released into the air. It was better to have a happy Namikaze and Uchiha rather then a ticked off one...

Fighting was the only way that issues got settled between them and not only that. It made life interesting to say the least.

To a degree it had made him smile. For despite looking like his father, there was a lot in the boy that reminded him of his sister. His attitude, his temper, his ability to change the darkest of enemies into comrades...that came from his sister.

No one was able to resist her charm. Her warmth was so vivacious, that any and all who met her, couldn't help but be drawn.

"Husband..."

Turning around to see his beloved wife Ayeka beside him, the older man holds her to him tightly. She was someone whom he had to protect for much like the Hyuuga...she has a seal upon her. One that as an ex-member of ROOT...well you get the idea.

Following his sister, when news of her marrying the Yondaime of Konoha had reached him, Miroku on his way to her had stumbled across Ayeka's motionless form. To hurt to be moved very far, he had found a cave, and took care of her there. Several times she had just looked at him clueless, for unlike many she knew and grew up with, he had no real access to Chakra as she did.

So her healing was slow and quite painful for months. During this time, the young woman, slowly began to gain back her strength at the tender care of the man beside her. And while they were getting along and together, they were falling in love.

Finally able to move, the two had made their way back towards Konoha after nearly five and a half months in the wilderness. Almost a full nine months after he had intended to arrive. Then he had met with his sister, who was at that moment quite pregnant with her first baby.

She was so happy to see him, and have him meet her husband who welcomed him with open arms. Minato being the orphan that he was, was glad that Miroku had found his way to Konoha. Glad that his son, could have even more family in which to be a part of.

Three days later...the Kyuubi attacked.

"Husband..." Ayeka worded softly as once again he turns towards the disappearing figure of the blonde boy and then walks away sad and dejected. To free her, after what had happened so long ago...

Danzo had forced him to give up his name and any rights he had to his nephew. So that Ayeka would not have to endure in that hell ever again. And because of the seal, if he was to ever get near or even try to save his nephew...from what the villagers have been doing to him.

The seal would become active and Ayeka would die.

So no matter how much it has pained him for the last fifteen-sixteen years he stayed away from his only living blood relative that tied him to his sister.

"Husband, talk to him..." She worded softly once more.

"I can't, you know what would happen. I don't want to lose you."

Sighing softly, the petite black haired woman looks up with sadness, and yet understanding in her eyes. "Miroku, he is family. You have raised our children to believe that family is everything. Do you really want to make yourself out to be a liar?"

That word, despite the truth behind it causes the older man to walk away. His wife looking out after them as their children return from the academy, all three chattering about something, Ayeka is startled as the head of the teachers approaches.

"Umino-san how can I help you?"

"Takahashi-sama I am sure you have heard of the tests that the Hyuuga have recently done right?"

Nodding her head, she smiles as she looks at the kindly scarred Chuunin. "Indeed I have. And please call me Ayeka."

"Well...Ayeka-sama. As the head teacher of the Academy, and as one of the ones whom decides where the genins go for training. The case of your children at the moment is special, because their training has to be done differently for them to pass and manage control of their chakra easier until they are able to pass it onto their children."

"I see. I thought as much, normal practices won't work with them as much will it."

"Afraid not, I am sure you have heard of Naruto Namikaze right?"

"I have."

Breathing a relief, he does not notice the fear and various other emotions flitting through the woman's eyes.

"Well we would like your permission to have him come part time to help your children work on control."


	38. Chapter 38

I do not own Naruto

I do not own Naruto

**Chapter 38**

**Three days later...**

Naruto found himself alongside Sasuke heading towards the home of Councilman Takahashi. The older man had been incredibly vehement against Naruto helping his children out with control of their immense chakra. But yet from what he had understood via Tsunade, the man was stunned that Danzou had somehow agreed to it.

This had confused him to know end, because he knows for a damn fact, that Danzou and his cronies had always been among his chief tormentors as a child. Even that damn councilman whose children he was being ordered to help, despite not contributing to that hell which was his childhood, did nothing to stop it.

Yes Naruto fully remembers Miroku Takahashi

During those beatings he endured as a child, there had been times where the man was around, and where he had hoped. He prayed as he had seen the anguish in the man's eyes that he would come and help him, save him from those who wished to kill him. But he never did...

It was like Kakashi had said to a degree.

Those who abandon others were worse then trash.

Wanting to turn around, it took Sasuke's presence and usual Hn sound to turn him back. Naruto gives the dark haired youth a small smile. With Kakashi and Sai on a mission and Sakura helping out at the hospital, he was the one left to keep an eye on Sasuke.

For despite the presence of Anbu, it was actually preferred that one of the members of Team 7 be within constant sight of the Uchiha. For they were pretty much the only ones if he got out of had that could stop him.

So now approaching the home, they see two twin boys and a young girl waiting for them with curious expressions. All with dark hair, it is Sasuke who has a puzzled expression as Naruto introduces himself to them.

Of the three the girl, the one whom they call Kushina has a weird resemblance to his blonde friend. It was not her general looks, but she did have the same bright blue eyes that he did. The exact same and the way some of her mannerisms were?

Were virtually identical

Now keeping in mind, that Sasuke was rated a genius for which the council new. Despite his desire to really honestly welcome his nephew inside his home, Miroku prayed that the Uchiha did not see how much his daughter resembled Naruto in certain things.

The image of his father, in most it was Naruto's eyes that he had gotten from his mother. Same exact eyes that his daughter possesses...but as the dark haired youth's eyes keep flitting back and forth between them.

He realizes that his hoping that it would not be noticed was all for naught. Already he could tell that the Uchiha's mind was working steadily with open curiosity.

"Please...please don't say anything." Miroku found himself chanting over and over as he prayed to whatever gods there are for the Uchiha to remain silent. The older man terrified, for now if this should come up...would raise questions. And bring a blonde, that now despite it being only through his children.

That he has a chance to know.

A nephew that is the only living tie to his sister,

The Uchiha had caught his eye and he looked through the window and the almost pleading gaze in them. Somehow Sasuke understands, and at the moment remains quiet. But in response, the Uchiha promised questions for later. In the meantime, he listened as children introduced themselves to the one whom is his real brother in all but blood. Starting with one of the twins...

"Namikaze-sensei! I am Daichi and this is my brother Shinji and sister Kushina. Iruka-Sensei said you would do your best to help us with chakra control."

"Heh...I don't know how much help I would be guys. But I will certainly do my best." The blonde youth grins. "I hope you guys don't mind Sasuke here..."

"Who?"

In the fact that all three children had no idea whom he was; Sasuke had found himself liking the trio. Albeit wary and alert for any shift, the once Sasuke only fan club had grown to include the Naruto one as well.

The Konahamaru Corps has actually been helpful in their deterrent lately of the fan girls. Providing distractions and subtle obstacles for the girls to overcome, in fact even Ebisu was impressed that he had come up with idea to make it a mission assignment for the various new genin teams.

It worked.

The new ninjas from the academy had a healthy new respect for the skills of two who had to avoid them daily. There were even those in the teams who were their fan girls, quit being so after realizing what the two had to go through everyday that they were spotted.

So the fact that these three had no idea, gave Naruto and Sasuke hope for a day where they are not running from crazed fans. Watching as the dobe explained about his presence and the help he would be able to give as well. The trio accepted him without question as Naruto admitted that although he was helping them.

Finding the right words to say, was not his strongest point.

Sasuke was there not only for Naruto to keep half an eye on. But to help him explain what the blonde had to go through to better control of his immense chakra.

Therefore he goes to reflect upon something else. Suspicious to say the least, he mused on the little girl. He observes her quizzing Naruto of the proper seals for Kage Bunshin. Their eyes...

Their eyes were identical. The color, the shape, everything...

A quiet realization of what this could mean as a familiar smile graces the child's lips as well as one of her brothers as Naruto struggles to answer a question. He realizes what this means...

Chakra tests that Naruto had suggested had found something out all right. Something that he will indeed may or may not come to regret.

These three children were not just students...they were his family.


	39. Chapter 39

I do not own Naruto

I do not own Naruto

**Chapter 39**

**A week later**

While Naruto worked with the Takahashi children along with Sakura that day, Sasuke studied their mannerisms along with Kakashi whom was puzzled at his odd request. Their every motion and found his conclusion further reaffirmed. That these children where his family. The little girl especially had an almost exact same attitude that his spirit brother had and now he wanted answers.

Naruto had told him of the reluctance that he had about doing this as memories of their Father and his lack of action did not sit to well with him.

Now waiting as with the recent revelation of his father, being the Fourth, he wonders now. It was confirmed that Minato Namikaze had been an orphan, whom his mother was. For his instinct speaks to him, that in the case of his friend. That it is now to Kushina's past that they must be investigating.

"Kakashi-sensei..., you were once a student of the Fourth's right?"

Confusion crossing the Copy Ninja's features that even Sasuke can see, the older man closes his book.

"You already know that I was."

"Tell me...what do you know of Naruto's mother?"

"Kushina?"

"Humor me Kakashi-sensei"

A serious tone, was definitely in place now as the dark haired youth, looked up at his childhood teacher. And knowing the Uchiha for as long as he had, the older man begins to speak, with a quiet almost fond memory of the once vibrant woman.

"She was much like Naruto in personality but was calmer at times. He does get his humor and need to prank after all from his father." The older man chuckles in memory. "Bright...vibrant...always happy, Naruto may look like his father, but his mannerisms those are all her."

"What did she look like?"

"Red hair... blue eyes..."

Before he could go any further, Sasuke makes the usual sound and beckons him to come closer. Admittedly wondering what he was talking about, he looks to where Sasuke points towards Naruto who was currently helping the little girl with seals for a jutsu.

The little girl listening intently, and close to the blonde youth, Kakashi pales as another memory hits him.

One of an older couple in the same position, a memory of a time, when a red headed woman approached a blonde about helping her finish a family jutsu from the Whirlpool country that she knew.

"So do you see what I see now?" Sasuke stated quietly.

Despite hearing Sasuke's words, Kakashi ignores him for a moment. Ranting at this moment, in his mind as goes on about his sheer blindness at certain things. Memories that now flow into his mind, faster and with a crystal clear clarity.

"I have forgotten about that bastard..." The calm copy ninja states with a quiet fury. "Kushina would have been upset that he did this to her son."

"Kakashi-sensei?" 

"Do not mention one word of this to Naruto, Sasuke. This could stir up a lot of issues that could make Naruto feel a lot of things that can and will set the bloodlust of the Kyuubi off. I must speak with Tsunade." Making a low sound, Sai momentarily appears minutes later, as Kakashi takes off.

Too much alike, Sasuke says nothing as he stares at one whom still despite, their efforts feels like a replacement in Team 7...a replacement of himself.

In the meantime as the two just remain silent and send what could only be certain fakeness towards one another. Kakashi had landed in a whirlwind at the office of the Hokage. The blonde woman is about to pound him into oblivion for waking her up, she is startled as he speaks.

Listening to his words, she remains steadfast and practical. Unlike the copy ninja, whose chakra is now barely controlled in his own rage.

"Are you sure about this Kakashi?"

"Yes. I have forgotten about him, for I only met him that once. But looking at his daughter, she is a dead ringer for Naruto's mother."

"I see... to be sure, I will have Sakura go to the academy and order tests. The two boys according to Iruka are on the verge of leaving the academy for genin teams should they pass their exams. On some kind of pretext I will have all the class's blood drawn. I want to be damn sure that they are indeed related."


	40. Chapter 40

I do not own Naruto

I do not own Naruto

**Chapter 40**

**One Week Later**

Sakura came to the Hokage offices with a slow and steady gate. The tests in her hands were of three individuals. One of her teammate Naruto and the others was of two boys, of this year's class. Identical twins, to be precise, she had at first been confused at this order.

But now after having done so and told to compare it with her friends.

She was not blind to what it shown.

That these boys and Naruto were related, the blood had similar and identical enough markers to prove that they were at least direct cousins to one another.

Entering the offices of her sensei and teacher Tsunade, she handed them to the woman who looked at her. "Well."

"See for yourself Tsunade-sama." The pink haired girl replied softly. "I did it twice to be sure...but they are related."

"Need I tell you to not mention a word of this to Naruto?"

Shaking her head, the young medic ninja leaves as the order is given loud and clear. To find that he had family that was still leaving after all this time? Would destroy her friend and favorite knucklehead...

Never realizing though that as she closes the door, the two men that emerge from the shadows. One her former teacher, the other a lost teammate recently returned.

"There you have it." Tsunade replied. "Daisuke and Shinji Takahashi are indeed related to Naruto Namikaze. And as we know that Minato his father was an orphan for fact..."

"It leaves belief that as Kakashi-sensei has stated. That Councilman Takahashi is in reality. Councilman Uzamaki..." Sasuke replied quietly. He being the one to originally notice the uncanny resemblance and stance that the children had to his childhood friend. He other then Sakura were the only ones of Naruto's age group to know this secret.

"So my question is, why did he not take in his own nephew?"

Silence between the three people reigned. Tsunade tapping her fingers, in agitation at what has not become an even bigger problem. This young man whom she cared for like her lost brother, even almost like a son needed her strength and her wisdom now more then ever.

Kakashi and Sasuke both wisely remain silent, as the blonde woman looks thoughtful. Her eyes seemingly contemplating things in her head, a frown appears on her face several times, before something akin to a light shines in her eyes.

"I think I know what is going on. For that I think I am going to need Sai to give me some insight."

Confused for a moment, the two are about to protest the involvement when it dawns upon Kakashi. The older man halting the younger, whose anger was clearly evident in dark eyes that flash red.

"Danzou?"

"Yes. When you came to me last week, something about what you had said made me look into the backgrounds with aide from Yamato. Ayeka Takahashi was once a shinobi of the Leaf, an ANBU as well to be precise..." The older woman smiled. "But not of the Main branch...according to records."

"So you believe that Naruto's abandonment..." 

"Was forcefully traded somehow for her release from the ROOT? We all know, Danzou doesn't like to let go of what he thinks is his."

At that moment Sai had arrived. The ink ninja looking at the others with a puzzled expression is gestured to sit down as the door closes behind him.

**Elsewhere in the heavens...**

Kushina was ranting about her brother and everything going on down below. The Death God and Minato just listening dumbly look at one another for a moment as she continues.

Despite belief that once you die, you are able to watch those whom you love. That is not quite true, you have a semblance of feelings and the ability to see thoughts should they wonder about you.

And Kushina was often drawn to memories of her brother. But all the times she could see, she had often wondered where was her little boy? Where was her baby?

Now she knew and like Kakashi had stated.

She was extremely ticked off.

The Death God about to silence her for a moment, found him puzzled as the newest Angel of sorts stopped him.

"God or not. You do not want to get close." Minato said solemnly as he pointed to Jiriaya. The spirit of the Sannin, still twitching with the beating he had endured when he had tried to feel up his former student's wife. Normally a white man, well needless to say that as spirits walked towards the God to be judged...found him to be all shades of black and blue.

The Death God nodded his head simply and went back to observing. The ranting continuing louder as curses and all sorts of threats permeated the air...


	41. Chapter 41

I do not own Naruto

I do not own Naruto

**Chapter 41**

**Two weeks later**

Having several of the greatest minds on hand was indeed a plus to the people of Konoha. But the issues lay in the fact that although knowing of the seals, one would need one accomplished in doing it right to take care of it. Danzou being one of the few who could, Tsunade had called forth those who were just as experienced in it for a certain reason.

During that meeting held previously with the Copy Ninja and Sasuke Uchiha, they asked Sai various questions concerning the seals of Root. Puzzled and not sure whether or not he should speak of them, the fact that because of Naruto and the incident long ago, Sai had managed to escape without one.

So the youth had been more then willing to describe it to those whom asked it of him. Although still a bit rude at times, he was still very much a good person and he wished to become one even better.

It was confirmed then that Ayeka Takahashi did indeed have such a seal on her body. The Hyuugas who had been training to detect various seals to determine fighting had sensed one on her. One that seemed dark and malevolent to their eyes...

"What do we do now?" Kakashi stated quietly. "We can't be obvious to the point that Danzou will activate it and kill her. That would destroy not just the Councilman, it would further prevent us any chance of questioning him about Danzou as well as deprive Naruto of his only blood family."

"To be honest I do not know."

Sasuke listening to their discussions was quiet and thoughtful. As much as he knows how bad this will happen in his heart. It may be the best thing for all involved. Especially considering what Kakashi has explained about Danzou and his Root faction in the first place.

"Tell him..."

Tsunade dropping her jaw for a moment, Kakashi looks at him as well with surprise mixed with shock and anger. "You do realize that it has the potential to set the bloodlust of the Kyuubi off."

Nodding his head, Sasuke shows the fact that he knows with his accepting motion. "You forget that I have the ability to keep that from happening as does Yamato-Sensei." The Uchiha worded quietly.

"And on top of that you are risking killing the councilman's wife. Danzou is that vindictive." Kakashi replied.

"I know and I do understand that. But if we do bring them here under the pretext of the test results...is it not human nature to want to know that they are related to other people?"

Awareness now of what he eludes to, the other two are gazing at one another.

"I see what you are saying Uchiha. He can not argue against it, considering that the village knows about the tests and the excuse I had come up with. I have already been approached by some whom have stepped forward with the same observations you have made."

"Like who?"

"Teuchi Ichiraku..." Tsunade said with a gentle smile. "Even though he could not adopt due to the potential loss of business, he knew Kushina quite well and according to him. Naruto does not know it, but his landlord is the Ramen Stand Owner. It is why he has remained safe and unharmed."

The blonde smiles as she thinks of the good and kind nature of the cook whose simple food had been Naruto's main nutrition since he was a child. "It seems he noticed it three days ago when Naruto brought the children to him as a reward for accomplishing some control on the basic jutsus."

"But you said some...who are the others?"

"The Nara and Aburame Clans," Sasuke responded. "It only makes sense. Both Shikamaru and Shino are quite observant."

"Very good Uchiha." Tsunade responded. "Iruka as well."

"Best get it out to Naruto before the village does." Kakashi stated resignedly. "More then just those few are bound to have noticed and not only that..."

"In their efforts to make up to him whom he actually was."

"They could set the Kyuubi loose."

"All right we do it now then." Tsunade replied. "SHIZUNE!"

The petite brown haired woman coming in with Tonton wrapped in her arms, the young woman who had been listening nods her head at the subtle order given. Already the door being shut as she leaves, both Kakashi and Sasuke head off to fetch the blonde. The secret he may be told concerning him and one he has never liked may determine whether or not Konoha will be destroyed when he finds out. That his family...the only family he has left.

**Abandoned him**


	42. Chapter 42

I do not own Naruto

I do not own Naruto

**Chapter 42**

To say that Naruto was wondering why Kakashi and Sasuke had come and got him was confusing. A puzzled expression on his features as he and Sakura had been in the middle of teaching the Takahashi children.

Giving the kids his regrets at having to leave, they had all whined that it wasn't fair. It seems Naruto was a good teacher according to the pleased reports that Ayeka their mother was giving Iruka as their progress in the most basic of ninjutsus became easier. So to be summoned in the middle of this was needless to say confusing.

Eventually finding he was waiting with the only two known Sharingan users to be decent men, compared to third, along with Sakura. He was admittedly suspicious now. Compared to his childhood, Naruto was actually smarter then what most give him credit for.

In fact it was because of this, that most do not suspect him at first when they fight in missions of being as strong as he is.

Therefore when the Councilman came in with his wife and children along with Shizune, well he was happy to see the latter.

"Hokage-sama! I demand to know what this is all about!" He worded angrily. "And why are these people here..."

The detestation in his voice not missed, Naruto had to be held down with a single hand from Kakashi. "Calm down Naruto..."

"Hn...Overreacting as usual."

Distracting Naruto in his anger, Tsunade was thankful for once that the age old rivalry between the two was still intensely strong. It was something that in their discussions before, would hopefully keep Naruto from going full out once the news was revealed to the blonde.

"Stow it Teme!"

"SILENCE!"

Hearing the shout from Tsunade as insults and demands went back and forth. Many of those instantly shut up within the office. The blonde giving a head to Shizune, papers and files bearing the names of all three children as well as Naruto came forward.

"I have questions to ask of you Councilman."

An unease apparently coming upon his features, the older man whom was only a few years older then Kakashi seemed to visibly sweat. A private kind of glee appearing on Naruto's features appears as he attempts to lean forward to eagerly listen.

But finds himself irritated as he held back this time, but not only Kakashi...but Sasuke as well. Now Naruto knew something was up.

"What do you mean?"

"When I decided to order tests, for records in case of bodies that we could no longer identify comes up. Especially with what is happening now, my assistant and apprentice noticed something odd and unusual with your children's tests.

"Hokage-sama?"

"Let me tell you something Councilman. Because of all the assassination attempts upon him, because of his as he often says his tenant. Naruto has many examples of his blood and tissues that are pretty much known to my staff at the hospital. That when the tests of your children's blood came through they could not help but notice the similarities. This on top of the fact that their chakra is just as large as Naruto's leads me to believe certain things. And before I voice them I would like to know...why is that?"

Startled by this Naruto found himself looking at the man, whose skin was pale. His hands trembling he seemed to be losing that regal visage about him that he always carried.

"Councilman, I would like to know the answer."

Not able to speak, it is Ayeka who moves to do so. "I can tell you Hokage-sama."

"No don't Ayeka!"

"Husband...it was bound to come out sooner or later." She replied with a soft smile as she turns to her children. She bends down to their level, and brushes back their hair with a warm loving gaze. "Daisuke, Shinji, Kushina, you like Naruto-kun a lot do you not?"

Not missing the honorific to his name, Naruto starts to ask, but finds himself silent. His fear and the rage growing within him, the latter already is steadily being squashed with Sasuke's presence. The dark haired youth shooting him looks of sorrow and regret as Naruto flinches in pain; it matters not as the next words are spoken.

"We do Momma...but what is going on?"

"If something was to ever happen to me or your Papa, you are to stay with him. You see, Naruto is your blood cousin. Your father's sister was his mother."

A sudden influx of dark red chakra erupted at that moment. "Damn you!" A primal growl erupted, as the red eyes of the Kyuubi emerged from the youth, ones that even Miroku could feel the pain and loathing radiating from.

"Damn you to hell...all this time. All those looks I remember...you did NOTHING!"

Murderous and in a rage, everyone was ushered out as Sasuke delivered the first real hit as the blonde leapt.

The fight becoming explosive as it sends the blonde out the window with the sheer force, Sasuke and Kakashi both go after him with Sakura following close behind. Tsunade looking at the prone and shaking councilman with something akin to anger and pity...

"You better be ready to explain once they manage to calm him down. And you damn well better hope they don't destroy Konoha in the process."

Shouting for Shizune and the ANBU to evacuate those in the path, Miroku finds himself looking down at his hands in shame. His children not understanding, they look at their father with a mixture of fear and worry.

"Papa?"

Not hearing the soft and innocent question of his little girl, Miroku had tears in his eyes and soon clutched his wife as he began to sob. His words over and over... **"I'm sorry..."**


	43. Chapter 43

I do not own Naruto

I do not own Naruto

**Chapter 43**

**Heaven**

Minato and Kushina along with the Uchihas watch as their two sons fight once more. Unlike the previous battle between Sasuke and Naruto, this one was needed to reign in the bloodlust of the great beast that lies within. Clutching onto each other, they watched as hit after hit, went between the two young men.

Kakashi joining in, they urge the one remaining one to try and interfere. Instead she is busy running for something or she would say someone else ahead. Gathering a child who had wandered out into the battle, Sakura had managed to scoop the little boy up before Naruto had hit Sasuke into the ground.

"Minato...what has my brother done..." Kushina whispered softly. Her ranting having stopped she was on the ground being comforted by Mikoto Uchiha.

"Danzou and your brother-in-law has much to answer for do they not."

"Indeed..." Minato managed to word out in a blaze of fury.

"You would not forgive Miroku?" Kushina whispered in stunned surprise. The woman looking at her husband, Minato reluctantly shakes his head. "If I was Naruto...I would not. At least not for a **long time**..."

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

"Tsunade-sama...ANBU reports that Team Kakashi has him somewhat under control at the moment. They have him currently in the training grounds and away from the village are fully engaging Naruto."

"With orders not to kill right?!" Miroku spoke up in a panic, but is slammed down by a steely gaze in the eyes of the older woman present.

"You have ignored and abandoned him for how many years? What right do you have to worry about whether or not Naruto Namikaze lives or dies...**Uzamaki**?"

"I have every right! He's my nephew!"

"Then why the hell have you not taken him in?"

At a loss for words, as he still fears retribution and loss of his wife, his children look up in confusion. Kushina approaching him as the twins stay with their mother, the little girl places her hands on his arm. "Papa...?"

"Yes?"

"Why isn't Naruto-kun with us?" She asked innocently. "If he really is our cousin, why didn't we know? Family is supposed to stick together right?"

Hearing her words, the confusion evident in them, Miroku for the first time looks at Ayeka who stares at him with a soft smile. Standing up, he heads towards the door with a calm purpose.

"Councilman where do you think you are going?"

Ignoring her he continues on, leaving Ayeka with their children. The expressions on their faces are ones of pride. "He is going to become part of something he has wanted to be desperately for a long time."

"Which is what the bloody morgue?" Tsunade shouted out as she yelled orders to stop the man.

"Please...let him go." Ayeka replied softly.

"If I let him go, in the mood Naruto is in. He could kill him."

A tear in her eyes, Ayeka looks away and clutches her children to her. "I know. But please let him go. If he dies...he will at least be able to tell his sister...that he finally became Naruto's family at last."

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

**Short I know...**

**But this is on the verge of becoming done. **

**Akatsuki will be in the sequel I am already playing around with.**

**But this is mostly Naruto's story with Kakashi at his side this time.**

**So not many chapters left and I kind of want to prolong what is left**


	44. Chapter 44

I do not own Naruto

I do not own Naruto

**Chapter 44**

**Confrontation 1**

Outside the boundaries of the village, Team Kakashi of past and present, were doing their best to calm down a bloodlust inferno that is Naruto. The Kyuubi's need for destruction was exceptionally strong whenever the blonde was upset or in a rage. To calm him down was normally the need for the slips that Kakashi had on him often.

Given to him by Jiriaya, to take out the excess chakra and before the sannin's death they had indeed worked. But as the old man had feared, over time more and more became needed to restrain him. Now though with Sasuke here, they found another way.

The Uchiha could like his ancestor from long ago, control and squash the instincts of the Kyuubi with the power of the Sharingan eye.

With the aide of Yamato, they had valuable ways to keep the bloodlust in check and at the same time allow Naruto to retain some semblance of sanity. Ducking an enraged swing of a fist, Kakashi takes a hit for Sakura, whom had aimed a well placed punch at the ground underneath Naruto's feet.

Lifting the blonde up as it sent him sailing. A yowl released into the air, Naruto twists his body in what is sure to be painful later, and manages to land in the nick of time. Sasuke rushing in once more, the two go at it as Kakashi joins in.

By this time, the fight had been going on for near twenty minutes, and they were taking a beating. Sai, helping keep Sakura safe for when they need her had pulled the pink haired ninja out of the way as Kakashi was sent flying. It was at that moment that Juugo had come.

The gentle giant, whose seal had been watched carefully, he had meant a formidable and yet kind friend in Iruka. The Chuunin although considerably weaker, had taken control of a situation when people had tried to make Juugo become the monster that those strange markings create in him.

Not only in his rage had he taken them out, but he had brought the gentle giant to his senses as he fought off its control.

And he had come to help along with Karin. Knowing that there would be need for healers and exceptionally strong ones like her competition, Sakura, she had come as well at the request of the Hokage. Being a genius on par with the Nara clan, the red head Juugo with his speed and strength had caught the Copy Ninja before he could hit the ground with the sheer impact that could kill him.

"Throw me..."

Nodding his head, the large man started spinning and let loose. Knocking Naruto and Sasuke apart, forcing the two boys to split. A growl and scream emitting that was when all seemed to go silent as a man entered the clearing.

Miroku Takahashi looked at the devastation around him as he stared up into the bruised and battered forms of all those involved. But he had all of a split second before; he was yanked away as Naruto came at him with intent to kill.

"No! I command you to let me go. Let him hit me!" Miroku stated as he fought to release himself from Sakura's grasp. "It is nothing less then what I deserve for what I did to him!"

The roars of the enraged blonde as he has been caught by Juugo in mid leap, the immense strength that he has being visibly used to the point of straining. But for which allowing Yamato to come forth to drain, As Sakura and Karin both work to keep Juugo alive and painless as the chakra of the Kyuubi causes him wince.

The former aware that pain or sometimes other emotions being the trigger point to set off the giant into a crazed killer. Karin, despite not really wanting to had agreed to share with Sakura and those at the academy how to help the giant retain some semblance of sanity in times like this.

And so far it was working for right now.

"He will kill you!"

"I know..." Miroku worded quietly as he looked into the angry eyes of Naruto in a full blown Kyuubi rage. "But I deserve it. You know how many beatings I wanted to save him from, but dared not out of fear for my wife? You know how many times I wanted to kill those who tried to destroy him and did nothing to stop it?"

The man murmured softly as tears fell in pain and regret.

"Too many..." Kakashi said with tone of pain as he was being supported by Sai. Sakura supporting Sasuke they stood beside Yamato as the Sharingan flared to life.

"Don't take his anger away."

"We are not." Yamato replied with calmness. "Naruto will still be angry and he may still wish to beat you. But he would have regretted your death if in his rage he killed you." The former Anbu member stated patiently. "Our job is to keep him from doing that."

"Killing me?"

"No..." Kakashi responded as Naruto collapsed into Juugo's arms. "Regretting the death of another..."


	45. Chapter 45

I do not own Naruto

I do not own Naruto

**Chapter 45**

**Confrontation 2**

**The next day**

Naruto came to in a daze. The blonde confused as he doesn't recognize where he is at immediately, he soon realizes he is in the hospital. Baffled at first for a moment, it takes him a few minutes before he remembers and the anger comes forth. Ready to bolt and kill, he is halted as a firm hand lands on his shoulder.

"And where do you think you are going hmm?"

"Let me go Kakashi-sensei."

"No."

"LET ME GO!"

Taking a swing at the last bit, gives the copy ninja the opening he needed. Regretfully repeating something that Orichamaru himself did years before. Naruto cringes in pain as a seal blocking the Kyuubi's chakra is placed over the original one.

"Why?"

"To keep you from doing something stupid..." The older man said sadly as he gazed at the blonde with a regretful look. Watching as Naruto passes out, it is then that a familiar and older blonde woman enters. Seeing him down on the ground, she helps the copy ninja pick him up and place him back in the bed.

"You had to do it?"

"Yes...when he has calmed down enough I will release it." Kakashi stated sadly as he looked at Naruto with genuine care.

"Come to think of him as yours haven't you?"

"No! I mean..."

Turning to look at Tsunade, Kakashi finds himself sighing as he nods his head. "Does it show?"

"Not really, but if one looks close, they can see it." Tsunade replied softly. Her own hands moving to brush a stray lock of hair off of Naruto's forehead. Bending down and placing a simple kiss upon it, as she holds his hand, as she looks up at him. "Why do you not treat him as such?"

"Because I don't want to hurt him even further."

Confused for a moment, it takes all of a second for her to realize, "You are referring to your own father Sakumo aren't you?"

Silence her only answer, the blonde says nothing else, but listens as Kakashi speaks again. This time it was with a voice and a tone far older then what he is, "And Obito, Rin...Minato-Sensei...too many. Too many have I loved and dared to cherish are somehow dead."

"It doesn't mean Naruto will die Kakashi." Tsunade said softly. "He needs you. He needs you now more then ever, now that you are all that he has left to connect him to Minato. Just like how unfortunately our Councilman..."

"Is all he has to connect him to his mother, I want to kill him myself for things that have happened. But I can't and not be a hypocrite." Kakashi growled out reluctantly. "If anything I should have seen what others have before they even did so."

"Don't... don't berate yourself Kakashi-sensei."

Startled by the tone, the two turn around to find the other members of team 7 coming in, to the room. Sakura in the lead, she gives a hug to their teacher as Sasuke and Sai both remain silent. Following them were the three Takahashi children who gathered around the blonde with drawing and various idle things.

Looking curiously at them, the older man bends down as Kushina looks up. Despite being only just recently turned 10 compared to her elder brothers, the little girl was much like her mother in perceptiveness.

"Is Naruto-kun okay?"

"He's fine Kushina-chan; he just needs to calm down and to think first." Kakashi responded with a soft smile at the worried gaze. The little girl, breathing a sigh of relief at his words, turns to look at her newfound cousin.

"Why is he so angry at Dad?" Shinji asked as he looked at Tsunade. The little boy honestly, curious his sentiment is echoed by his twin. "We don't understand, I mean if Naruto-chan is our cousin. Wouldn't he be happy?"

"Cuz he is no longer an orphan right?"

A small sound coming forth, as the adults and other members look at one another, it is from the least likely source that the children have their answer.

"It is because I left him to be alone for to long..." Miroku stated as he comes into the room. A look of shame on his features, he appears to be holding something close to his heart. A simple teddy bear, which was once brand new years before that had collected dust a long time ago as tears of regret had been its only companion...

For once it was meant to be given to a little boy, whom would never know a loving touch

"I always meant to give this to him you know?" The man said with a pained expression. "It was to be a birthday present to him when he was born. "But then that blasted thing came..."

"Daddy?" Kushina questioned in confusion as she and her brothers feel their dad's arms wrap around her.

"Godaime-sama...may I? They deserve to know..."

Tsunade nods her head. "You have my permission."

Startled by her allowing it, the others are about to protest, but both Kakashi and Yamato who had stepped in silence them with simple looks. Glaring questions shooting at the three adults, the other teens remain silent as the three are told about what truly happened that night.

Listening with each word, the children grow sadder as they spare a look every moment at their cousin. Finally when done, no questions seem to be admitted from the three of them as they look silently at their father, and then Naruto for several minutes in quiet thought.

It is then that Kushina decides to do something that causes Kakashi to smile. Climbing into the bed with Naruto, the little girl curled up against him.

"Kushina?"

"Daddy, you and Mommy always whenever something bad happened to me or Daisuke and Shinji, you always let us sleep with you." The little girl explained as she cuddled beside her cousin. "It always helped us feel better. So maybe if I cuddle with Naruto-kun, maybe he and the Kyuubi will feel all better and not sad?"

Startled from within the seal, as he bathed in the rage of his container who was out cold, the fox heard the childlike words and remained silent...

Unaware of the effects she was bringing forward, it was at that moment, that Kakashi strode forward and yanked the older man to his feet. "You and I are going to talk. NOW!"


	46. Chapter 46

I do not own Naruto

I do not own Naruto

**Chapter 46**

**Confrontation 3**

Kakashi had pulled the Councilman out hard and fast, before the man could even protest from the hospital. Dragging him down the streets people stared and looked in confusion as the richly dressed man was being pulled by the jounin.

The training grounds up ahead, many a ninja including ANBU followed but at a distance. Ordered to protect the man, should Kakashi go ballistic, some of them were rather reluctant to do so.

You see, the ANBU were among the ninjas whom had been around Naruto all his life. They also knew much of everything that had happened in Konoha and hence they had grown in their constant protection of the blonde. They even thought of him as their own child with his antics; for they could out on it never being dull when he was around.

In fact they even ask him to be the one who helps them test the new members. For by the age of 6, the young boy was stealthy enough to outwit the best of them when he pulled some of his stunts.

And he had only grown more cunning as time went by over the years. The stunt of painting the Hokage faces when he was only 12 was proof of that.

Therefore, they will do as they were told.

But not after allowing for at least one hit if it comes to that.

Arriving at the training ground that he and his former pupils and now teammates often use, he throws the man against the same post that he had tied his nephew to years ago.

"What do you want with Naruto?" Kakashi blazed out. His glare on the other man increasing, Miroku just sank to the ground with a tired expression.

"I want to say I'm sorry..." The man whispered out.

"Do you honestly expect Naruto to take that?"

Much to Kakashi's surprise the man shook his head. "No I don't..." He said quietly. Looking up at the Copy ninja, the councilman murmurs something that not even his wife knows save only thought observations and never words.

"I envy you..."

Silent for a moment, Kakashi nods his head and listens as if allowing the man to speak. Somehow he knows that the man to talk, to be able to come to some semblance of normalcy.

"Why?

"He comes to you." Miroku said softly. "He comes to you; he goes to that teacher, and even to the Godaime. When I heard that the Sannin had died, although I mourned...a part of me was happy."

The man looking miserable as he spoke, Kakashi crouched down and listened as the words and the tone he knew were full of painful truth. "I was sad that he had died, but I felt happy. I was jealous of him... I am still jealous of him..."

"Because he got to be with Naruto, when you could not..."

Nodding his head, the Councilman looked up at him with a quiet longing, that Kakashi could understand. It was a look he himself had seen many a time in the young blonde over the years. The longing of having someone to desperately love you...

"He is all I have left of my sister...and I couldn't touch him. I couldn't tell him of his mother, I couldn't tell him that I wanted to take him in, when he lost everything because of that God damned man."

"Danzou"

"I hate him..." Miroku growled out. "Because of him, my nephew hates me...my wife might die now...and my children will never forgive me."

"Then help us...help us take down Danzou." Kakashi said quietly.

"What?"

"Get back what you lost." The ninja said quietly. "Tsunade has already taken steps to protect your wife and children. Help us take him down...help us protect other children from suffering the same things he made you put Naruto through."

"I will..." Quiet for a moment, the older man looks at Kakashi. "Could you tell me about him?"

"No..."

A dejected look crossing his features, the man is startled as Kakashi states something. "You ask him yourself. There is much you need to explain to Naruto." The ninja sighs in frustration. "Personally I would like to let him kill you, but I can't. Because as someone said, we are the only ones he has left who knew his mother and father."

About to say something else, an ANBU had stepped forward, "Kakashi-sempai, The Godaime has told us to inform you that Namikaze-san is awake."

Nodding his head in acceptance of his words, the ninja looks at the council man. "**We** will be right there."

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

**At this moment...**

Naruto was confused. Despite the fact he was not in the greatest of moods at this moment. He could not harm, the three children peppering him with questions. Although they were not at fault for his being alone most of his life, he did feel a small amount of resentment towards them.

So he was thankful that his friends and teammates had decided to stay as he could see the discomfort he was facing. Sasuke most of all, for the Uchiha could in his own way understand the need to destroy something.

He has after all been living with that desire most of his life.

In the meantime, he couldn't help but smile as the twins were in awe as they listened to Sakura tell them about their cousin painting the Hokage Mountain. Which Naruto could admit was one of his high points in life.

"Naruto-kun...why do you hate daddy?"

Hearing the innocent question from this little girl's lips, Naruto knew he could not answer. Some of the things when he was her age that his now Uncle had allowed to happen to him...jumped so far into his memories, he could not help but growl in rage. Sasuke's hand resting on his shoulder, the blonde was startled as for the first time...

"Our sensei, Kakashi Hatake had told us when we first met, that is myself, Sakura and Naruto. That those who abandon their friends are worse then trash...for all intents and purposes you father whether or not he meant to..."

"Abandoned him..." Daisuke said quietly. A deep sadness in his eyes, the boy can't help but rub at them.

"I'm sure Daddy has his reasons though." The little girl worded. "Daddy never leaves us if he can help it."

"That's because you are his children." Naruto said softly. "I'm not..."

"I wish you were Naruto, how I wished you were."

The voice familiar and at this moment very unwelcome, Naruto growls out some choice words, that causes Sakura, Sasuke, and even Sai to hastily and very quickly cover tender sets of ears.

Escorting the children out with a nod of their sensei's head, Kakashi enters with Councilman and closes the door behind. Tsunade having left earlier for other reasons it only left himself and the Councilman in with a very irate blonde. Naruto radiating enough murderous intent, that Miroku is thankful that the man is there.

"Kakashi-sensei...get him OUT!"

"Naruto...the answer is no and you are going to talk with him. Because whether or not he abandoned you, he is YOUR uncle."

"He is no Uncle of mine!" The blonde retorted as glared mutinously at Kakashi. Posed to leap, the older ninja is there in mere seconds knocking him back and onto the bed.

"Then you don't want to know of your mother? After all despite all that he may have done Naruto. This man is your mother's brother." Kakashi said loud and clear as he induced even more pressure upon his hold on the blonde.

"My mother..."

"Yes, she was my sister." Miroku said softly.


	47. Chapter 47

I do not own Naruto

I do not own Naruto

**Chapter 47**

**Confrontation 4**

"It doesn't matter. I want you out!" Naruto stated angrily as he attempted to swing at him. His fist halted once again by Kakashi. The silver haired ninja was glaring with disappointment at the blonde, causes said youth to flinch a bit in shame.

"Sit down and listen Naruto." 

"Why! I don't care if he knew my mother. I bet she would not have wanted him to let happen what did Kakashi-sensei!"

"You're right...she wouldn't have." Miroku said brokenly. The normally strong man was bent down and upset in his chair. The sheer honesty in his words, had thrown the blonde for a loop. Especially when he started to cry...

For once Naruto was silent as he listened in confusion. Never has someone really cried for him in all the time he has been a ninja or a child. He can not really remember anyone crying over what he thought or felt.

This he was wondering now what he was supposed to do.

Looking up at Kakashi with questions in his eyes, the silver haired ninja shook his head and gave him a smile. "Listen...that's all I ask."

Not knowing what to say at the moment, the blonde just looks around and his eyes come upon the little toy bear. Dressed in the clothes of a Hokage its fur which looked to be brown once, had faded to a dull tan color. The coat was gray with age as was the little hat. But what made it noticeable was the fact that it was designed with the symbol of the Namikaze clan.

The swirl of a whirlpool, that Minato had done in honor of his wife's lost home. No one knew that but those whom were close to the family.

His eyes were widening at the age and wear upon it for it showed tear stains and many a hug. He was confused at its presence in his room. "What is that doing here?"

"It was yours...or supposed to be." The other man stated with regret. "It was something I wanted to give it to you when you were a baby. A present for when you were to be born. But as you know..."

"The Kyuubi..."

"Yes, he came a few days after I had made it here with my soon to be wife Ayeka." Miroku replied quietly. "She was once a ROOT member..."

"ROOT!" Naruto growled out in rage, the blonde knowing it meant Danzou. Someone whom had been a thorn in his side for countless years growing up, a lot of those attempts on his life? Were from him and his members...

The chakra trying to leak out, Kakashi places a hand on his shoulder and subtly reinforces the seal he had placed. Gradually, it reduces and Naruto looks thankful at the copy nin.

"Yes, but Ayeka was different, then them. She changed...and to save her from what it would take to 'retrain' as that vile bastard put it...I had to make a choice."

The words of choice had caused the room to go silent. No a single person within could honestly, hear themselves breathe as the implications of that reached blonde ears. His head going down, Naruto couldn't help but whisper in pain.

"Her or me right..."

"Yes." Miroku said quietly. "I didn't care that the Kyuubi was in you Naruto. I knew my sister and for a few days I knew your father. They were good people and when the fox attacked, I knew from my travels that despite a wish. You would not be treated well. I had intended to take you and Ayeka and go someplace else..."

"But why didn't you! Why change your name...why...why leave me all alone."

Those words of alone had broken Naruto to release many years of pent up pain and frustration. "You know how long I wanted someone to take me away, someone to tell me that I was loved, and someone whom would just be there, when I got home!"

His words had been shouted out in his room, reaching to his friends and teammates outside as well as others in the hospital. The pain in them was so strong, that even Sasuke could not help but shed something of a tear.

"I wanted to desperately...but Danzou made me choose..."

"And you chose her." Naruto said bitterly. "I am not surprised. No one wanted the brat back then as everyone called me."

The pain in Naruto's voice had reached the fragile hope that Miroku had been building over the years and fractured it greatly. "Naruto...I wanted you as well. I really did. I wanted to raise my sister's son. I wanted you to be happy and not suffer as you did. But Ayeka...I needed her as well."

"You could have found some other way!"

"I know..." The older man stated softly. "It is the one thing I will forever regret."

Kakashi, whom had been listening, still said nothing and simply kept reading the Icha Icha book in his hand. The present he had treasured from Naruto since the blonde's return. The older man was sad at hearing the longing and anguish and felt the regret in his own heart.

If he had only noticed sooner, perhaps he could have been there.

Still as Naruto looks up at him with frustration and a need for help in his eyes. Kakashi can not help but smile. His son if only in spirit still needed him. But watching as the blonde stifles a bit of a yawn he looks to Miroku who was still pretty upset...

"You sleep Naruto..."

"Awwww Kakashi-sensei!" The blonde stated tiredly, but without really arguing. Not sparing a look for the other man, Naruto can't help but be thankful somewhat for the tact he places as he forces the blasted Uncle of his apparently out the door.

Still knowing about his mother...

"Hey Kakashi-sensei!"

"Hmmm?"

"Come back tomorrow could you...and bring him along..." The blonde growled out with distaste.

"Will do."

Leaving now, Miroku looks up at Kakashi, as he joins the others outside looking after the children whom had already fallen asleep.

"So what happened?" Sakura asked softly as she held onto little Kushina.

"In Naruto's own way...he's giving his Uncle a chance."


	48. Chapter 48

I do not own Naruto

I do not own Naruto

**Chapter 48**

**  
Confrontation 5**

Miroku had been sitting in silence along with Kakashi and Naruto in the dayss that followed. Uneasiness was as thick as if it could be cut with a knife between the two men and the younger one in between them.

Of course Naruto was not making it any easier either...

As this silence grew, no one noticed the two spirits that had been allowed to come and visit. In hopes that maybe there sheer presence would allow something to happen. The woman wanting so desperately to hug the young man in the bed as does the man beside her.

"**Minato...I want to badly...so badly to hold him." Kushina whispered brokenly. The red head was just looking at their son with a desperation of hunger and motherhood that was denied her with her early death. Then turning to look at her younger brother, she wrinkles her nose in irritation at the same time.**

"**Not to mention beat the crap out of him."**

**A wry smile crossing Minato's features, his wings are spread out somewhat as they are what had carried them down to their son. "I know firecracker." The blonde replied with a sad and wishful look of his own. "I want to as well. At least he felt us that one time..."**

"**But I want more..." She whispered brokenly. "Even if only for a few moments, you got to hold him." The red head said softly. "Despite what you did you got to hold him. Got to see him look up and recognize you. It is a wonder he thinks of me at all."**

"**He does Kushina, don't think like that." Minato worded as he parts to tilt her chin up. "Don't ever think that our son does not think of you."**

"**Then how come he doesn't call? You have shared in his memories, because he always wants his father! He never wants me! He never wants his mother."**

"**Because courage as it is takes time to build to ask one who knows her." Minato said softly. "Many knew me...many did not know you." **

**A reluctant understanding coming across her features, Kushina cries softly with pain and regret. But it turns quickly to one of hope as a voice she has long since wished to share memories with asks an all important question.**

"What...was she like?" Naruto asked softly. Kakashi beside him on the bed, the sheer presence of the copy nin was keeping Naruto from going ballistic as well as helping Miroku keep from bolting.

"My sister...she was temperamental and yet kind...warm and sometimes cool...she was a virtual rollercoaster." Miroku replied quietly. "I remember a time, when she had come home late from a mission during a storm..." He chuckled as the memories came forth. The spirit listening has already started to groan, but smile as she sees her baby seem curious. Even Kakashi was listening in his own way...

"Well what happened."

"Keep in mind, I think I was only 4-5 at the time and she was 12 for sure when it happened. I had woken up and it was storming in the Whirlpool Village... I went into her room just after she had apparently gone to sleep...and woke her up. The first thing I could say was...Sissy the lights were out." Miroku found himself laughing even louder, as the two looked at him in confusion.

Kakashi having a small inkling at where it is going finds himself smiling as a chuckle escapes his lips. "She hit you good didn't she?"

A sheepish smile crossing his lips, Miroku nods his head. "I didn't think I was going to live to see my next birthday."

"Naruto here is like that when it comes to his ramen." Kakashi replied with a mused gaze. "When Kiba as a joke told him Ichiraku's was out of miso ramen once..."

Growling in irritation, the blonde boy crosses his arms and looks vexed. "Yeah yeah...I am still paying his medical bills for that one."

**Laughter in the air as the youth admits to it. Kushina finds herself giggling as she is able to share the memories with her brother and son. Especially when Kakashi goes into how she and Minato met.**

**  
The woman found Naruto lighting up with laughter as does her brother as Kakashi tells of how frustrated she got with Minato who grins sheepishly. **

"**Was I really that obtuse?"**

"**Minato honey...when I was pregnant with Naruto, you didn't notice until I was 4 and a half months along." Kushina stated with a giggle. "You thought I was just getting fat remember."**

**  
Looking well and thoroughly chagrinned, Minato gazes at Kushina with an embarrassed look... "I had a lot on my mind!"**

"**Righhhttt..."**

**Lightheartedness between them, neither one notices the gentle glow that radiates from them to surround the others in the small room. Their warmth having the effect needed, as Naruto relaxes and continues to ask questions of both the men in the room, the three surrounded by a warm memory or two of people long gone.**


	49. Chapter 49

I do not own Naruto

I do not own Naruto

**Chapter 49**

**Two months later**

Although there was still tension between them, there was something of a rocky peace between Naruto and his Uncle, Kakashi mused as he along with the rest of Team 7 worked with the Takahashi children. Or should he say Uzamaki.

Yes, Miroku has recently been finally able to take back his true name, much to the delight of his wife and children. All of which had taken Naruto into their hearts with open arms in a way that made one of his most important children feel like he has a family. To the council, with aide from the Hyuuga and the subtle workings of Sai, Danzou as well as Koharu and Himura had been brought down.

Seems the clans did not know many things going on and were not pleased. Even the merchants were angry as some of them like Ichiraku who represented the restaurant guilds...

Had been harassed into refusing service to a young boy, whom many had originally known was simply a jailor and not the beast itself.

Yes, it seems over the years the ramen stand owner and many others in the merchant guilds and Shinobi Ranks although few and spread out did indeed see whom Naruto was really. They dared not speak up, for the last time one did?

Disappeared leaving only a stained room of blood and death... Among them was a Rin Inuzuka, Kakashi's former teammate and friend whom was thought dead. She along with the Third and Jiriaya were the only ones to know of Naruto's identity. And the orders given by the three to have her silenced, was enough to inflame Tsume and the Inuzuka clan regardless of her status.

The only reason the other two were not dealt the same fate?

Was simply because the Third was to replace the then departed Fourth and Jiriaya provided income via his books to draw people to his home. Konoha would miss them; they would not miss a lowly disowned clan girl.

To find that the elders thought so little of them, inflamed many a Shinobi especially Kakashi, who literally had to be held back by not only Juugo but also by Naruto and Sasuke.

The Copy Ninja was that angry.

Miroku had then stepped forth. As a villager and Councilman, Tsunade smiled as she allowed him to speak. With Sai's help and his quiet stealth, they had managed if barely to secret Ayeka away as Naruto was in the hospital and out of Danzou's reach. Leaving Anko under a Genjutsu maintained by Kurenai, no one was the wiser and when Miroku spoke out against Danzou and let the village council members know exactly what Danzou has been doing.

And not only that providing evidence of things that he had done to encourage their hatred of an innocent boy, but to increase it against others. Some of the things he had provided evidence for, were enough to cement their hatred of Danzou, especially when the last straw was that many of the children thought dead?

Were not and were among the ROOT members...all raised to believe their families signed them away when they in fact did not. This is where Sakura found she had an elder brother that her parents had thought died in the Kyuubi attack.

The seal was activated, but because of where she was, Ayeka was still alive and with her children, who were also safe from the reach of ROOT. The shock was paramount and Danzou was found guilty of multiple counts of kidnapping and executed. Once he was dead, Ayeka was safe as the seal vanished from her body. Anko happily went to get her and more things had begun to change in the governing body of Konoha.

As for the other two, their honor disgraced both slinked back to their homes. They were never to be trusted again... This had hurt their pride and their own clans, whom in their own punishment had given the two older folks, Naruto's former apartment.

"Sakura-chan! I got it! I GOT IT!" Kushina screamed happily as she ran up and showed her cousin's friend. The pink haired girl leaning down, the little one was pleased as punch as she showed the first medical jutsu learned. You see Tsunade approved of teaching Kushina whom despite having some control issues still, the girl had potential for much like her cousin.

She was to stubborn not to give up.

The twins, busy learning ninjutsus from the three boys, Kakashi found himself smiling as Miroku approached him. The man was still under confinement, but it was lenient one. Being whom he was there were still some supporters among the populace whom supported Danzou, and were not pleased at what he done.

Naruto having all the space that he had in his families estates had quietly asked his Aunt and Uncle along with their children to move in with him.

Being who he was, this was compounded with the fact that after the incident something unique happened with the blonde and his jailor. The Toads and the Foxes both re-emerged. Naruto long ago having mourned for the death of his teacher was to a degree confused at the appearance of the multi-tailed beings much like the one imprisoned in him. It was only the fact when Kitala whom bore the contract on her back bit Kakashi in irritation for forgetting, that he figured out something was supposed to be done ages ago. About to ream into his teacher for a moment, because of it Kakashi looked sheepish and honestly ashamed for having forgotten.

"Sorry Naruto...I wanted you to be able to mourn first...to grieve..." The Copy ninja said softly. "In time I forgot, and for that I am sorry."

Somehow and for the first time, since he has known the elder man, Naruto smiled. "All right..."

The others watching in puzzlement, Kitala steps n front of him on all fours and her tails place the contract in front of him with a bright and happy smile on her furry features.

"For the first time in a millennia, the planes of our realms have opened. Events are coming into place, where once again we Foxes with our speed and magic are needed to roam one more. We with the permission of the Toad Sages agreed that you and your kin that you will have once, they pass our tests will be the only ones to summons the Foxes."

"Really?" Naruto said in stunned shock. His eyes wide and bright as he looks at the scroll which was old and yet filled with very few names. The fox smiling in understanding at the shock simply nodded her muzzle. "The sages have seen your future among the Toads and the Foxes. You will need our help if you are to succeed...your trials alone have made you pass our requirements to summon, the only one above that which resides within you."

"Who..."

"He is old and he is one whose name we have not spoken in many years, his power alone in one tail can eclipse his son within the boy."

The Kyuubi already starts to cringe a bit in the seal. **He means my father fleshbag, he has been around for thousands of years having ascended to the planes of the summonings aeons ago when this world was still young for a Biju he is literally the first. If the sages believe you will call for him, you are in deeper shit, then what we have believed...**

"What do they believe I will be going against...?" Naruto said quietly and with fear as he reaches down and signs the scroll. Kitala looking at him sadly as well as the others, she speaks of what has been hidden for a long time.

"Hell itself..." Kitala said quietly. We foxes are the guardians for as the one within will tell you if he has not forgotten, we are not only creatures of chakra we are also of spirit. It is not often that we become aware of the mortal world. But when we do..."

"**The situation is far worse..." **


	50. Chapter 50

I do not own Naruto

I do not own Naruto

**Chapter 50**

"You guard Hell?"

Kitala smiled and sniffed the air for a moment. Looking towards Kakashi, the copy ninja was confused for a moment, as the fox approached.

"I scent Dog around you. Perchance do you have the ability to summon them?"

"Yes..."

"Can you do so? For to best explain it, I believe one who speaks for them must be here as well."

Nodding his head, Kakashi does the familiar jutsu and Pakkun emerges. The little bulldog confused for a moment, the dog sees Kitala standing between his summoned Master and his teammate/student. The dog's eyes widening as wide as possible, and even then some he starts woofing. The Fox responding with similar sounds, Pakkun looks for the first time nervous as a questioning rumble emits.

Yips and barks his response, the dog howls in stunned shock and surprise as he does not like this at all. Kitala making mewling sounds of fear and worry, Pakkun understands and as a trusted summon friend of another to the new Fox/Toad summoner, he explains.

"What the fox has told you is true Kakashi. There are two gates that the Foxes and we the Dogs as summons guard when we are not called. There is the Spiritual one that as Kitala states they guard."

"And the physical one that the Dogs do..." Kitala stated quietly. "Cereberus, the three headed Dog Biju is the one whose spirit and physical body guards the gates. When one is meant to cross he is there, to guide the spirit to its resting place. When one is not, and is of the living, he is the one who kills the interlopers."

"And according to the Fox...they can no longer speak with him or the one who is his Jinchuuriki." Pakkun stated with a nervous fear. "Kakashi, I must go. The Dogs must move along with the other summons to keep the gates from opening in this realm."

Pakkun disappearing in a puff of smoke, Naruto is pale as he has heard it all.

"I...Why...why me? And why is Madara Uchiha doing this..."

Sasuke who has been listening now, figures it out...

"He wants to become a God." The last of the loyal Uchihas states with calm clarity that is different from the rest of his body. A body that seems cool and clammy... :When Itachi died he left me with something. I wondered what it was for it was only more a memory, but now I realize it was a warning of sorts. The Sharingan he has as well as I can control the Biju, who are the Lords. With them under his beck and call..."

"He can walk into the planes of the afterlife and not be stopped." Sakura trembles as does the others.

"And he doesn't care if he destroys all life, to do it."

**Elsewhere**

Madara sings a song of joy at their recent acquisition. One of the few Biju remaining has been caught. Promising one thing to those underneath him, when he wanted another was so simple and easy. Now that they have two left, Madara was already coming with plans to bring out the Eight and Nine Tails both.

"What next?" Pein stated as he plays with his newest and seventh body. Because of his Eyes, the man was able to convert each of the dead Jinchuuriki into a body that he alone could control. And since the man was devoted to what Madara wanted regardless, the old Uchiha was sitting good on becoming a god.

And reshaping the world as he wants it in his image, the foolish treatment at the hands of the others will be paid back tenfold for the pain and the anguish dealt him.

"We go for the Eight and the Nine and my dear little kinsman as well as the Hatake. The Eight and Nine have the power to counter the other seven, and my dear descendent has the same ability I do to wrest away the power of the Biju within him alongside the Copy Ninja."

"To Konoha then?"

"No...we go for the Eight...it is time Sound gives back what I gave them."


	51. Chapter 51

I do not own Naruto

I do not own Naruto

**Chapter 51**

**Ruins of Sound 1**

**Three weeks later**

Ninja from not only the Leaf, but Sand and Rock roamed the remains of Sound. Mist, Cloud and others supposedly on their way, the Kages for the first time were beginning to put differences aside and unite in what is becoming an ongoing threat.

It was clear that the Akatsuki had started to move in force to get something that this village had. And many prayed that they did not get it.

"Kakashi-sensei...this...this is wrong." Naruto said softly. Because of his ability to summon nin-dogs in the period up until their mission, Kakashi had been working with Naruto and his new found summons of the Foxes. Kitala always being summoned first to answer questions as Pakkun was as well. It was eventually realized that although not as strong as their canine brethren...

The Foxes had better senses and scent of live spirits that could not be covered up by others. Summoning six of them and Kitala when they had arrived, Kakashi also summoned Pakkun and the pack. Listening to the requests, they all split in different directions in hopes to find survivors...

And answers...

When they had initially arrived, they were happy to see Temari along with a squad of Sand Ninja arrive the following day. The blond girl, equally pleased to see them, both had been prepared to fight as Rock showed up three days later. But they were stunned as the leader of the Rock team had held up his hands in truce.

Seems that despite holding the grudges, rumors of what was happening had spread to the point that the Kage there was willing to make a truce for now. Somehow and against what his mind is telling him, Kakashi's instinct tells him to believe the ninja that introduces himself as Akira Tenjou.

The older man meeting Kakashi and his team, as well as Temari and hers, the elder man was startled by the resemblance Naruto had to the Fourth. All though those from Iwa bristled and wanted to pick a fight with the blonde. The fact of the matter is, their Kage had point blank told them to NOT pick fights with the other village teams.

The fact of the matter is they do know of one survivor from Sound. One who got out in the nick of time with a warning and pleading with her leader to make overtures to the other villages. Kin, the same girl from years ago was actually an Iwa ninja, much like Kakashi. Although young, she was considered a genius and had passed their tests at a young age.

So she had reported something, which Iwa had kept secret in hopes of her stealing this item to bring it back to the village. Akatsuki came though...

What they were searching for, was a key. And not just any key, they were searching for the sword Kusanagi. It seems the eight tails was the first they had captured, but because it was still not contained in an easy to get human form. They did something to seal it. Kusanagi was the key to the door of the eight headed Biju...

A gift from the leader of Akatsuki to Orichamaru years ago, when the vile snake sannin was still a member of Akatsuki. When he had left, the man had taken the sword with him, and indeed infuriated the group. But he was always surprised why they never really went after him.

That is why Sound was destroyed...they did not have it much to the irritation of the Akatsuki. But then they did not know and something the Leaf knew in a way, for Yamato and others from Team Kakashi had been attacked with it. long ago...

Sasuke, had the Kusanagi...

Hearing this, Kakashi looked at one another and then at Temari with a thoughtful gaze. Talking with the young woman, as she was a speaker for Gaara, the young girl agreed with what they should do. It was only confirmed as moments later, Gai and his team arrived carrying a message from Tsunade confirming the truce, the Tsuchikage in instigating for now.

That is when they shared what they know.

The Rock Ninja were paling now with each word spoken; Akira immediately summoned one of the beasts loyal to Iwa. Amusement at first, crossing their lips as it seemed to be a Rabbit among the other village teams from the Leaf and Sand. The fact that it proved a few things with its immense speed and ability to get into small places, due to its size impressed many a ninja.

With this done, Naruto and Kakashi whistled for Pakkun and Kitala to come as Temari summoned the weasel equivalent of the two named Miaka. Between the four summons conversing in their tones, the Rabbit to be known as Jiro, turned and confirmed the unrest in the summons planes.

Listening now to what the two rival and temporary ally villages had to say, the missing information was filled in for them.

Much like the Leaf...they listened and knew that their only hope now lay in the truth of two things. They must get to the Eight headed Biju first...

For the lack of the Kusanagi will not stop Akatsuki for long.


	52. Chapter 52

I do not own Naruto

I do not own Naruto

**Chapter 52**

**Ruins of Sound 2**

Over the next week, teams from Snow, Mist, and others showed up, to investigate the Ruins of Sound. Orichamaru and some of the things he had done were needless to say not great in any way shape or form and it spread out over many villages. Despite still being a prisoner of sorts, Sasuke was willing to share with the other village leaders the locations of one, sometimes two bases of Sound near their own villages.

The fact that what the long gone Snake had done over the years spread to them, did not help and within days many a village team were sent out to find the same results.

Most of the Sound bases were destroyed.

Only one so far around Snow, had been somewhat saved. And those whom survived the battle had been taken prisoner, with interrogations to happen as to their intent.

The only village that had not showed up was Rain...

And that was making the others think, especially since memories hit Kakashi as to the fact that the last know place Jiriaya was known to be alive at. Was a small town just outside of Rain territory and this disturbed him.

Keeping his thoughts at the moment to himself, the white haired ninja found himself alongside other nins working with various summons beasts. Pakkun beside him along with a weasel from Temari, the frisky and slender sand summons was squeezing through as Pakkun had scented something akin to flesh.

Minutes later, the weasel came out and looked up at Kakashi, and shook his head quietly. The hopes of another survivor dashed, the white haired ninja sagged visibly at the hopes of finding someone...anyone alive.

Moving on, he and the two summons work on heading towards the next one, when the older man's senses flare. Pakkun and the Weasel reacting as well, the trio follows the chakra scent as the older man shoots a flare into the air.

Other team leaders arriving, the sense of Chakra becomes more noticeable with each arrival. Sasuke who by now was also appearing on the scene stands forward along with Naruto and the others from Konoha. The other ninjas chomping at the bits a little wanting to attack, the ninja from the leaf, remain where they are as the last Uchiha steps forward.

"Feels like one of his newer seals." Sasuke stated quietly. "Although he claims to have trusted Kabuto, that one was once one of Sasori's puppets from Akatsuki."

"Can you break it?" Asks a Mist Ninja as she and the others, move to clear the debris, Naruto doing a multi-shadow clone jutsu, the others even the Rock Ninja can not help but be grateful to the blonde. Despite knowing his full identity, over the week that followed, many of Konoha's rival villages found themselves liking the young man whom was always willing to offer a smile or a hand as they searched.

Even some of the kuniochi among the teams, found themselves hitting on the youth, whom much to their annoyance was totally oblivious. Still he made them smile, with the offer of aide and catching them should they fall as one of the Rock Ninja had done as the weight on a collapsing house gave way.

Eventually getting all the debris off the area, the seal was more visible and pulsing with power that was steadily growing weaker. Sasuke investigating it thoughtfully, he was in the nick of time to prevent one of the Snow ninja from getting to close to it.

"Orichamaru was a strong seal master, not as strong as Jiriaya, but what he didn't have he lacked in cunning trap seals he intermingled within them. Karin was always better at deciphering them." The dark haired youth replied quietly. "I would advise bringing her here. The fact that Akatsuki did not sense this or did and ignored it makes me hesitant to try without her input."

Nodding his head, Naruto at Kakashi's behest summons a two tailed Fox. Akki, was the one summoned this time and much like Gamakichi, was fast becoming a favorite of Naruto's because of her playful nature.

The little being having known the serious nature this time, forgoes her usual request for a toy to play with and takes the now written scroll in her mouth from the Copy Ninja. Making a yipping sound, she takes off, leaving the group of Ninjas to study the seals on this area even more.

**Elsewhere...**

Madara was in a rage. Nowhere could he find the Kusanagi sword, in any of the bases, of Sound. It would be just like that Snake ninja, to spite him even in death.

Although alike in their desire for immortality and power, Madara did not care one wit for the world, and would happily destroy it in his desires and need for petty revenge. Despite his own thirst for chaos, the Snake Orichamaru, did like being able to enjoy the misery he causes and he simply could not do that if the world was gone.

Still, he had Zetsu and the others working on tracking down the sword, and anyone who came in and out of Sound since its beginning. An angry stance on his features, the ageless Ninja growled in his rage. Pein simply watched along with Konan and watched impassively. The paper Ninja, quiet and elegant for being simply whom she was, the two waited for his next command.

For however long it takes...

"Pein..."

Stepping forward and saying nothing, Madara smiled softly. "We will have to make do without the sword. Gather the other members back here...we will have to focus our power to break the seals and to also be prepared to fight. The Eighth will not go willingly."

Nodding his head, Konan already leaves as she summons paper birds. Each one already flying to their destinations all over the elemental countries...


	53. Chapter 53

I do not own Naruto

I do not own Naruto

By the way crazy kid...this is not a direct romance fic. It says in the story and by line General/Drama... Where do you see I have to put in romance?

**Chapter 53**

**Ruins of Sound 3**

It took maybe all of two days for the various ninjas from all over to wait. But Karin had come along with a team of ANBU. Nodding her head, towards the other ninjas, Karin approached the chakra infused area with a thoughtful gaze to her features. Studying the area, and jotting down notes on a clipboard, she gave it even more study over the next three days.

Eventually, she calls for Kakashi, as well as a Rock and Snow Ninja. Hearing her directions, and acknowledging that they would have to be very careful and quick about getting out of the way, once done. The other members of their squads set about tying ropes around the waists.

Ready to pull at a second's notice now, the hands begin to move.

It proved to be a boon that they did, for the minute the last hand signals were done for each, the power put into the seal exploded outwards. The ropes creating a whiplash effect of sorts prevented those who broke through from hitting at a force that would have been considerably stronger without.

As the smoke and everything began to dissipate with aide from the Cloud Ninjas, Sakura moved to heal those affected. In the meantime as this was going on, Sasuke as well as Naruto went down to investigate the tunnels revealed to the eyes of many. The other village ninjas at first having protested the fact that Konoha was first down, Karin had simply shut the up as she pointed out obvious facts.

The main one being Sasuke, who was once Orichamaru's apprentice, would probably get in easier then anyone else. For the Snake Sannin, more then likely, will have already keyed in something to react to Sasuke's presence.

Naruto had gone down alongside the last of the Uchiha, simply because of the fact, he and the others were to still keep an eye on him as per Tsunade's orders.

So clearing the way, the two emerge about twenty minutes later and nod their heads as Sasuke nods his head that it was clear. "Hn...it is a library of some sort. Would take time to go through it all but this scroll it is what we are looking for."

The others, from all the villages, gathering around, it is a Rock Ninja, which the scroll is given to. He is one whom others have noticed; whose voice is loud and clear, when he speaks that enables all ninjas at once to hear what it written.

**Madara has given me the Kusanagi sword. He thinks I believe it is a simple sword, but I do know better. I am not the Snake Sannin for nothing. The sword resonates far too well with me, for me to not know what it is.**

**It is a key to releasing one of the Biju. **

**Apparently before forming Akatsuki, Madara had already encountered the eight headed Snake Biju outside of the Star Country. There he had sealed it within a great chasm with the aide of his new found follower Pein. Later from what I have witnessed in my travels a poisonous gas has been leaking from it.**

**The locals have gotten around it with bridges and gas masks, but it is clearly the influence of a Biju upon the air and land itself.**

**Now as to Madara and the others, Pein is the holder of the Rinnegan and the only one who seems to be able to control him is Madara. Apparently, through his skills, he is Madara's ultimate defense even though by the power exuded he does not need it.**

**With the Rinnegan, once an opponent is dead, Pein is able to literally turn the body into a part of him to a degree. Essentially his mind takes control of the body like a separate entity, while at the same time is completely a part of him. I witnessed it, when the four tails was caught outside Mist. **

**Konan is Madara's ultimate spy. She has mastered the use of her bloodline to become paper to an art form. You could be sitting right there in a meeting and never know she was eavesdropping. **

**Zetsu, is a vile one. Like Pein, the only one he really obeys is Madara... He is also quick and very hard to hit as he can become one with nature. The Headhunter jutsu, that Copy Ninja Kakashi Hatake is rumored to use is nothing compared to Zetsu, for if you go down.**

**  
Consider yourself dead.**

"There's more, but it goes into ones, that I believe are dead save for Kisame and the new guy Tobi." The Rock Ninja states calmly. The ninja of the Star Country led by an old friend of Naruto's was a young man named Sumaru. With revelations of where the Eight was, he had already summoned a messenger bird, to warn his people to evacuate.

Being a small village, albeit powerful one with strong ninjas. Very few would be able to take on the Akatsuki, nevertheless the full power of an enraged Biju. Which is what will happen with the release of the Demon, whether it was by them or by the Akatsuki, for it will wake up angry because of the seal.

"Please...help us." The young man said softly. His dark hair as he bows his head to the ninja from all over the Shinobi nations. "**Star will not survive if the final battle is to take place there."**

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

**The Final battle is coming and soon the end within the next 10-15 chapters! It will all culminate to who gets to the Eight Headed Biju first. Will it be Naruto, Kakashi, and Sasuke with an alliance of all the Shinobi nations save Rain?**

**Or will it be Madara and the Akatsuki?**


	54. Chapter 54

I do not own Naruto

I do not own Naruto

**Chapter 54**

**Wave Country**

Tsunade, Shizune and the ANBU with her found themselves in serious thought as were the other Kages from across the Shinobi Nations. All of them had just heard from the teams sent there, and knew that this was it.

Unlike before where it was two or three fighting each other, in battle, like the last two great battles. It is one of the main reasons why they all had agreed on the newly freed Wave Country as a meeting place. Still neutral, to a degree, they had nothing to lose or to gain from the arrival of all the Kages.

"Go against the Akatsuki...and the Eight?" The Kage from cloud stated in shock. "Our people barely survived the attack from the two tailed Nibi!"

The Other Kages, saying similar things, save for Gaara, it is Tsunade who silences them as she slams her fist into the table hard. "SILENCE!"

Her voice and hit having the desired effect, the woman sits down and glares at each one of the others.

"We need to put aside our differences, our fears, our damn everything. If Madara and the Akatsuki succeed we won't have to worry about the damn Eight. We will have to worry about Hell itself opening up! We need to come up with a plan to stop this and..."

"And a plan in case we fail" The Kazekage says quietly, once the holder of the Shukaku, Gaara was indeed well respected as one of the strongest out there. His clear coolness regardless of whether had earned him a reputation that many respect in and outside of Suna.

The other Kages, knowing his words ring true are quiet and thoughtful as they try to come with anything before they send out teams of Shinobi to the Star. The Hoshikage already having left the minute he read it was well on his way to aide his people in evacuating.

His own last words had been whatever it takes to please help save his people.

"We have to do a two front attack." The Raikage says quietly. "We know Rain is partially beside this as there has been nothing from their village, and if what your people as well as that of the Tscuhikage's believe. It is a reasonable assessment that, Rain is their home base."

"Agreed," States the Mizukage, whom despite the fact that he and his people do not believe in the use of bloodlines. Even now, he will put aside that belief, to aide in this unified effort. "What do you suggest?"

Thoughtful, the Raikage looks at him and the others. "I suggest that Waterfall as well as Mist take out Rain." The man said thoughtfully as he looked at the Waterfall chieftan. "Both of their villages and country border theirs moreso then the others. I would offer my ninjas as well, but considering the poison gases of the Star Country, you will need not only our jutsus, but our bird summons to help bypass it."

"I agree." Tsunade said quietly. "But I suggest we take care of Rain after we unite and take out the Biju should it be released. It will all mean nothing, if it is taken." 

Bickering back and forth as was their need to do so, it took Tsunade this time breaking the table rather then cracking it to shut then up.

"WE DO NOT NEED TO ARGUE!"

A little smile curling on Gaara's lips, as he had remained silent, it disappears quickly as others look at him warily. The Kazekage was known to rarely smile for reasons that are quite obvious from his past, before the incident in Konoha. Even now, he rarely does...

Still, as the young man stands up, he details a highly evolved plan he had been contemplating as they bicker. Most of the other Kage's listening; they find that they could not argue with his words.

In the end, Tsunade being the strongest Medic Ninja would take charge of all medical ninjas on the way to Star country. Considering most learned from her or her apprentice Shizune in her wanderings until her eventual stay in Konoha. It only made sense, and including the fact that their hopes increase of surviving if she was there to delegate.

Gaara and the ninjas of Suna would be support along with Cloud and Waterfall, as their ninjas and summons specialized more in long distance, then close combat. Konoha and Rock would be the frontline, led by the three team leaders already there with Snow and Mist providing support. The smaller villages would fill in and aide where they could and help protect the medical ninjas who would be the key to their survival.

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

Madara was pacing back and forth as he waited for the remainder of his army of sorts to arrive. By now, via Pein and Konan, he has heard that the Kages have been alerted to what he plans and not only that.

They intend to stop him and the Akatsuki somehow.

He couldn't help but smile chillingly at that. These people of Rain would serve a purpose after all, alongside the deadliest members of the Akatsuki army that he will have at his disposal.

Kisame was needed for, with Samheada the chakra eating sword could weaken the seals he himself had placed years ago given time. He knows it will do nothing against the Eight, for much like the Kyuubi brat. The chakra is simply too immense and it could overload...

Zetsu, whom was already here, was his trap maker at the moment. Knowing full well that other Shinobi would eventually find his plans and try to stop him, the former Grass Ninja was already following orders and moving ahead, to set up ones around the seal.

Pein and Konan, were the ones inspiring the foolish Rain shinobi to their deaths much to their delight. He was quite fortunate, in having been studying the villages in hopes of a base from which to plan his vengeance. Rain was completely vulnerable and Pein was such a charming person as long as Konan was by his side.

She tempered him, and kept him from desiring the destruction of these people who have proven useful over the years.

It was they, who after all placed the seals that allowed him to detect changes in the water, without having to be outside now. They longed so much for peace...they would believe anybody.

As to the others, well they were stronger then usual that is true. But they were really meant to be cannon fodder. He needed those of the levels these four were...

So as they waited for the remaining ninja they primarily needed, Madara set abut, dusting off his extra consciousness from his system. Many have yet to figure out, that Madara and Tobi were one and the same.


	55. Chapter 55

I do not own Naruto

I do not own Naruto

**Chapter 55**

It has been three days since they and many other shinobi have started to head towards the Star Country. Far off from Sound was Star Country, and they way it was figured, it would take upwards of a week for the reinforcements to get there and aide if they are to late.

The leaders already having sent the plans, it made the most sense to those present running at breakneck pace towards their destination, they figured it would take all of them at least another week at the most to get their.

This was counting on and hoping that along the way that they are able to allow catch up for the Kages and the teams that these men and women would be leading against the might of the Akatsuki.

Right at this time, taking a break for a few short hours to allow rest. Kakashi found himself deep in thought as he looked over his two charges. Sai with Sakura at the moment, elsewhere in the camp, he was busy looking after the two who were in a light wrestling match.

He can see the eagerness to go all out in their eyes, yet at the same time he can see the knowledge that they must save their strength.

"Is it true?"

Startled out of his idle musings he finds himself looking at the Rock Kuniochi Mimiko Aragawa, black of hair and vibrant green eyes, she was true to her nickname of Heavenly beauty.

"True about what?"

"That Naruto is the son of the Yellow Flash?"

A guarded expression crossing his fingers, the woman gives a soft smile as she shakes her head. "I mean him no harm; in fact I wish to thank him if he is."

"Why is that?"

"Because he ended the war..." She replies with a wry smile. "Although there are many who still resent him, and therefore Konoha. There is also many who were tired. Who wanted to simply get back to what we were doing before... If I can not thank him in person, I wish to thank someone whom is his kin."

"Minato-sensei did end the last one did he not?" Kakashi mused with a worried tone. His eyes already are wandering to the two wrestling figures not to far from him. His own fears and concerns for their own place in this world returning slowly.

"He did essentially... not one person could match the Hiriashin." She says pointedly. "It made the war shorter then what it had the potential to be. Although he took many, he saved many in the process." Tilting her chin slightly, she looks puzzled as he seems to not be listening. "What are you thinking...?"

"I am thinking about them." He states as he gestures to two of his brightest students, not joined by the other two members of their team. Sakura was already going into sisterly mode and smacking both boys up the head.

"Naruto-kun! Sasuke-kun! BEHAVE!"

"They were the first team I have ever passed in 12 years." Kakashi said quietly. Mimiko listening, she finds her own gaze looking towards the three teenagers with bright and happy smiles.

"Afraid for them?"

Nodding his head, Kakashi just let out a wry sound of laughter. "Ironic huh, me the one ninja known to always be alone despite what he believes. Losing all that mean so much to him..."

"You are afraid that where we go now...you will lose them."

"Akatsuki wants what Naruto has. Sasuke has something else that they want and as for Sai and Sakura? Where they go, those two will follow."

"That sounds wonderful." Mimiko replies softly. "Such loyalty."

"It is not loyalty for them..." Kakashi said with a mixture of pride and fear. "It is the bonds they share. Bonds that I hope and pray are not destroyed. Especially for Naruto and Sasuke..."

"Why for them alone?"

"Although they have Sakura, Sai, and others, there is no one save for perhaps the Kazekage who truly understands them. They both have endured things that have made them understand what it means to be alone. And I believe neither one would go back to that feeling if they can help it..."

"And if they did?"

"I would not want to be here if they did." Kakashi replied sadly. "Those two have endured enough pain. I failed the two of them before as a dad...I won't now, not ever again."

Never realizing what he truly said, the older man goes towards the small group of teenagers. Their cheerful greetings at the sight of him warm and full of life, Mimiko finds herself approached by her teammate Akira.

"Well?"

Shaking her head, the woman turned to her longtime friend with a smile. "You were right, it is not worth it." She says softly. "The boy would have a fierce guard no matter what I would do."

That said, Mimiko walks away leaving Akira to join the Konoha nins. Her vengeance, which she and her clan desired, was on the son of the man who killed her father. It is now forgotten in the face of bonds that are stronger then life itself.

Bonds she herself could understand quite well.

The one of a parent for their child.

What could beat that?


	56. Chapter 56

I do not own Naruto

I do not own Naruto

**Chapter 56**

**Conversation **

Unknowing as various ninjas wander around him, the Shinigami, finds the one that he seeks. Going deep within the seal, he finds the Kyuubi deep in thought and almost hesitant.

**You know what you must have the boy and his companions do**

The Kyuubi just looked at him with a malevolence that the god does not flinch at. But moments later that dark emotion turns into one of sadness and pity. "**Yeah I know...the gaki isn't going to like it though. Not after all that he has recently gained. I don't like it either; you know we don't get along**!"

**You know it is the only way. And it is the only way for the others and yourself to be free. **

"**Don't remind me...you know the Cyclops and the Uchiha will not do it willingly. And does he know?**"

The Shinigami nods his head**. He does. He does not like it.**

"**Hmmmph, don't say I blame him. Sure this is the only way?"**

**It is. **

"**What about?"**

Raising a single imposing eye, the Shinigami looks at the Fox within the seal with appraisal. The message passed that moment, the Foxes eyes widen and with surprise and a chuckle of sorts. **"So it is going to come to that. Think she will do it?"**

**She will, she has become attached to her own as much as you have to hers. With the aide of yourself and the other seven, it can be done. It is simply up to the both of you to convince them in the time you will have.**

Nodding his gigantic muzzle, the Fox shrunk down and became a normal human looking man with pointed ears. Long red hair flowing as his armor shines a deep black, as his ears are pointed and the black clawed fingers curl around the gate with ease.

"**Is that all?"**

**It is, be well Kyuubi **

As the death god, leaves Kyuubi returns to his fox form and curls up in thought. His mind reflecting on the last time his father had been called. Then and only then was the time the legend had come forth. His fur a brilliant white, his tails were so many, that it was hard to count them all. Long ago it was as red as his and this was eons before even he himself had been born, so others have told him.

But now it was a brilliant shining white. Not many could look on his father and not go blind with the radiance he exudes.

Giving a small sigh, he looks deep in thought concerning his warden of sorts. The boy was a good spirit who did not need what he would have to do at this time. Especially considering he will have to ask them to help him out...

This was not going to end well...

"**Kid...come here...you and I have to talk."**


	57. Chapter 57

I do not own Naruto

I do not own Naruto

**Chapter 57**

**Star Country**

Naruto found himself deep in thought as he reflects on what the Kyuubi had told him. Trembling with an almost insane amount of panic, the blonde found himself shaking with an indescribable fear. For the first time, he doesn't want to fight.

He wants to flee...

But then, his most precious people would be hurt. Looking around at the various men and women, he sighs as despite his need. He could never do that.

**Kit...you have to let them know.**

"I know...just...I..."

**It's all right. I don't like it either.** The Fox said gently. **But if things go as they have been seen, it is the only chance we all have. **

"You know...it's the first time you been actually okay Fox..."

**Well, don't expect it all the time gaki. **

Remaining silent, the blonde lets out a soft little pained sound as he breathes. Sumaru and the others from Star approaching the youth puts on a mask, one that was frighteningly familiar to those who knew him best. Kakashi and Sasuke both especially look at one another and feel something is wrong.

About to approach, Naruto scampers away, the blonde having sensed their presence was not ready to face them.

"Hn...Something's wrong with the dobe. And I don't like it."

Hearing something that was more of a sentence from a normally quiet youth, Kakashi could not help but agree with the Uchiha. His one eye looking thoughtful, he has a terrible gut feeling. Already the young man beside him chases after his friend, leaving the Copy Ninja alone.

About to go after them, Kakashi pauses as he is called by Tsunade who stands beside other Kages. Giving a small sigh, he knows he is needed. As he approaches, three other ninjas come as well. One of them being the Two of them being the Rock Ninja, Akira and Mimiko and another was actually the young man Sumaru from Star.

"Kakashi, you, Akira and Mimiko here will be in charge of the Frontline forces." Tsunade said quietly. "Since we apparently got here first, we are going to try and keep the damn Eighth sealed within the chasm. Sumaru here has informed us, that Star has set traps and explosives on all of the bridges. They are ready to trigger at a moment's notice.

"That won't stop them for long."

"We know. But it will by some time. Sumaru here is willing to show you the traps and where they are placed. By now the other Star are showing the rest of our small army." Replied the Tsuchikage, as he looked to the Copy ninja. "You three besides being in charge of the frontline also have one other job to do."

Giving a growl, most Kages look at the blonde woman with something akin to sympathy as she had vehemently protested as all of them were discussing further plans. But yet, could not argue with the logic, that even Gaara had tried desperately to counter.

"Let me tell him..." The blonde woman replied softly as with something close to tears. The other Kages this time understanding, the Kage from Iwa, beckons Akira and Mimiko to follow him as they leave. The two Iwa shinobi confused for a moment follow their leader who gives them the orders.

By the shock on their faces, Kakashi has an even sicker feeling in his stomach.

"Tsunade-sama?"

"There is one other thing, that I must tell you and as much as I hate having to say it..." The blonde choked out in rage. "I can not find anything wrong with it and it is something I know Naruto would understand."

Paling considerably, Kakashi takes in her next words as the Godaime although physical still looks young, ages instantly with the sad look in her eyes. "You and the two Rock Ninja are to stick close to Naruto. And should we be on the verge of losing...**Kill him**... The Akatsuki must not get the Kyuubi. It is the only way to insure that they gates remain closed."

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

**In the upper planes...**

Minato was forcibly restrained as he glared at the Shinigami. "It isn't right! There has got to be another way!"

The god, looks away from the irate angel as despite his desire to blast the upstart for protesting. He knows deep down the other man understands, although reluctantly. It is then that Kushina comes closer to her husband. The woman in tears, she trembles as she holds on tight to her husband.

The desire for the results of what is to come is conflicting within her.

She wants so desperately to see and to touch her baby. But yet...she didn't want it like what will happen. Turning to the Shinigami, she looks up at the being with sorrow in her eyes. "Please...let him be happy. He has endured so much; let him be happy I beg you"

**I can not I am sorry. He is the nexus, and it is through him that the fate of this world is to be decided. All I can tell you is whether or not he stays here is entirely up to the nine...** The being said softly, a soft smile on his features. **They now after all this will decide his fate and that of the others.**

Distracted now, the Shinigami, waves his hand and the image shfits. Sorrow on his features as he studies the images. He looks sadly to the parents beside him.

**It begins...**


	58. Chapter 58

I do not own Naruto

I do not own Naruto

I can't believe this is almost over...not much longer now and so just in case I forget when it is done. Thank you guys for sticking with me, I guess feeling a little ticked when this idea came across paid off.

**Chapter 58**

**Final Battle 1**

Despite being the first it mattered not. The ones they as a whole were wary of came much sooner then expected. Considering the speed with which the attack came. No one could blink or even move without getting hit in the initial strike made by the jutsus of Pein. His seven bodies moving as one, it was him that the Kages, save for Tsunade, immediately went to face in the battle.

With what little information Jiriaya had been able to obtain, they had worked out, that it would take a multitude of people all at once to keep Pein on the defensive. Because the bodies were a collective consciousness, it would be harder for Pein to take on 7 different kinds of attacks rather then just one all at once. For no one could multi-task at that kind of speeds in the middle of a battle.

Not even a Kage...

And because of the sheer power one body contained, it was only a Kage or those of Sannin level who could do it.

While this was happening it left Sakura and the now arrived Ino and Temari to work on Konan. Sakura had the power, and the other two girls providing the support.

Being a paper worker, to hit her was hard. But with Temari's mastery of the wind and Ino's pinpoint accuracy, from years of working with Tsunade alongside Sakura, the woman had a hard time trying to escape to aide Pein in his battle against the Kages. But not once did the girls let up on her in their battle...

Kisame, would go head to head with Team Gai for which the shark like man and former ninja of the Mist had been desiring to do for quite some time. It seems he was still a little bit angry that Gai whom had never really needed chakra in the first place was able to take him on.

And live to tell about it.

Most of the others Kages including the Mizukage were surprised that someone had faced him and lived. Between Gai, TenTen, and Rock Lee, Samheada was virtually useless save as an actual sword. Neji, whom although was more at risk against the former Mist Swordsman, was the one dispelling the jutsus as fast as he could to enable their survival rate to be higher.

Zetsu provided a challenge. But then considering the Rock ninja had encountered him before, Akira and Mimiko both took him head on. Jutsus they designed allowed them to make the earth harder and more difficult for the former Grass Ninja to travel through in his hunger for blood.

With aide from other Rock Ninja in the area, the two of them had Zetsu well in range.

But now...now was the big battle.

Because of the fact that they were facing Madara Uchiha, it was decided that Kakashi and Sasuke would have to do it. Although it was not the level of Madara's their Sharingan allowed something of a defense against his own. For Naruto could not go near the older of the Uchihas still alive, in case the vile man tried to take control of the Kyuubi.

So Naruto and his clones were helping the others, take on Rain and the army of the Akatsuki. For those ninjas although strong, were not on the levels a good percentage were, and they were getting hurt badly.

With Star flying underneath in the chasm and doing their best to catch people before they get caught by the poison gases, some were saved when thrown off. Through a series of caves, it enabled those same ones to rejoin the fight.

Tsunade and the medics from all over the Shinobi nations were running back and forth. When confronted with an enemy, much like Kabuto had done, they used simply chakra scalpels as ways to take them out with quiet ease as they rushed to the aide of their allies.

Still the enemy kept coming.

"WHY WON'T YOU DIE!"

"DAMNIT! STAY STILL!"

"FLAMES OF YOUTH SHALL PREVAIL!"

The exclamations was heard loud and clear as Naruto was working hard to keep various Rain from trying to aide Konan. Of the Akatsuki leaders she was indeed the weakest one of all of them in terms of power. But what she lacked in power, she far made up for in stealth and deadliness with a blade. His concern clear for Ino, Sakura and Temari, he barely managed to duck a shredding technique that turned the paper into darts of pain.

"You all right Naruto!"

"I'm fine!"

Moving on to push back the hordes of Ninja with his clones, he does not hear the taunting that Madara gives to the ones he considers a brother and a father...

"Trying to protect the little fox aren't we kinsman. Why go against your only living relative?" Madara chuckled slyly. "After all, we are family do you not want to be one?"

"No...the Uchiha are gone. The ones who mattered wait for the one who truly caused their deaths to die!"

"And what about you Hatake? You, who neglected the student who was the son of your dear departed sensei, why do you not protect him? Why do you not go to his side and allow this Uchiha to Uchiha?"

"I protect both. You will not be allowed to control the Kyuubi in Naruto. Nor will you destroy Sasuke in your greed for power." Kakashi replied.

"What makes you think you can stop me Copy Ninja?" Madara stated coolly. "After all you wouldn't want to harm your long time friend Obito?"

Stopping in his tracks, Kakashi is shoved to a side by Sasuke, in the nick of time. Those unfortunate to get in the way or burnt alive and their screams echoing in the air. Before the two could get up, clones of the Uchiha swarm in to hit with rapid speed. Thrown in the air in a impression of the Rendan that both Sasuke and Naruto had picked up from Lee...

It is only by pure luck that they use the Kawarmi to switch out in the nick of time, before they are crushed to the ground.

Sasuke whisking out the Kusanagi sword, Madara sees it and grins with anticipation. "I must thank you kinsman. It will not take me so long to release the eighth."

"You will take this sword over my dead body."

"If you wish."

Moving with speeds almost rivaling that of the Yellow Flash, it is simply by the luck of the eye that Sasuke narrowly escapes. His foot out, the other one simply leaps and kicks the youth clear across the field of fighting. Kakashi leaping into the fray then, the fighting continues between the two men.

The Kages working on Pein, the battle grows harder as if not for the defense of Gaara, most of those around them would already be dead. The Kazekage was the only one keeping much of the damage down to a minimum.

This allowing Baki and others to protect him, as the strain would despite the influence of the once contained Shukaku from running dry.

After all it was also him, who directed people to trouble spots, using his Sand eye jutsu.

Thus the battle had something of a flow and it was turning in favor of the Allied nations. But it mattered not as the most dreadful thing happened.

Albeit catching those who had fallen into the poisonous ravine. It still made things harder for when weapons were lost to those bodies that they could get to in time. Hand to hand and jutsus are good and all. But when you start running out of the energy...

Well it leaves you a sitting duck.

All classes of ninjas were there. Even genins whom aided the medics in fetching wounded. And now they were starting to drop in exhaustion. The battles were beginning to ebb...

Even now against Konan, the girls were bleeding profusely despite their standing. Constant slashes after a while do add up. If it was not for Temari and her fans, their wounds would be far worse then what was there.

Against Zetsu, it was not so nice, for of the Rock ninja, they had already lost two of their fighters to the Akatsuki member. Zetsu was making it difficult which was to be expected as he could still blend very well with the ground.

Eventually it took Hinata and the members of Team 8 to come and aide them in fighting the ninja. With Hinata's Byakugan and Akamaru's nose, the fight was still difficult for them all, but it was still going strong.

Same going for Gai and his team, ninjas from all over aiding his team in dispelling the jutsus they knew that the only ones who had a shot against Kisame were Gai and Lee. TenTen providing the cover and distractions with her multitude of weapons skills, it was only with Naruto's aide as he sent a message via a fox to the young woman diverting her to Wave.

As much as he did not wish to disturb their graves, if there was any weapon that could take on the Sword of a Mist. It was another and thus Zabuza's sword was in full swing by her.

Although heavier then what she is used to, the sword was in good hands and hence she was able to battle alongside her teammates.

The battles although slowing down, were still going strong.

It was then in the midst of exhaustion a fatal mistake was realized. Although Sasuke still had the sword and there was still no Akatsuki or Rain thanks to the patrols of the Star making it down through the chasm.

It mattered not, for like in Sound over time, Seals can degrade...

Or be destroyed...

Because everything came to a stop as the ground and the chasm began to pulse...

Naruto who froze alongside the others heard the warning scream of the Fox within him. Its words loud and clear, he shouted out as Madara laughed in glee.

"**EVERYONE LEAVE NOW! IT'S THE HACHIMATA IT'S BREAKING FREE!"**


	59. Chapter 59

I do not own Naruto

I do not own Naruto

**Chapter 59**

**Final Battle 2**

When the scream of the eighth breaking free was heard, ninja from all sides fled. Even those in the chasm rode the summons had glided away as fast as they could. Especially as the Cliffside gave out only seconds later...

Many prayed that those whom were in the tunnels had the sense to get out when the ground trembled as they fled. For once it started to give way, it exploded outwards as immediately 8 were snatched up within jaws of a hissing Snake Biju.

Naruto, whom with the aide of his clones, had gotten many of the wounded and others who were fleeing the Demon Lord. One who was especially angry and hungry from being denied its freedom for so long.

Everyone should have known after the example set in Sound that all the chakra being released. Or perhaps the Kusanagi simply only had to be in range.

It mattered not. It was free now and it wanted revenge on those whom dared to lock it up.

**Be wary gaki... I have the power, but Hachi is no weakling. Eight heads or not, what it lacks in strength it makes up for cunning.**

Watching as even more scream, Naruto turns to find the Kages being hit now as well as the Akatsuki. It was with luck that immediately and barely in the nick of time, two of the Kages were spared by Gaara's sand. The two bodies of Pein upon making contact with the venomous chakra of the eighth had been destroyed.

Upon their destruction, it caused something of a short in Pein forcing him to stop as like with the Shadow Clone the memories came back to the leader of Rain. But unlike the Shadow clone, because of the Rinnegan...

Pein felt their death hard.

And he screamed because of it. Thus it was causing him to go more into pain filled frenzy as he fought his opponents. And a rule of thumb in battle is to never let your emotions get the better of you in a battle.

It can lead at times to the most fatal of mistakes.

As this was going on, the first of the remaining Akatsuki died. With the arrival of the Eight, Konan had taken this as a chance to flee and had started to turn into her paper to ride the wind. But she had not taken into account Temari as well as Sakura and Ino noticing what had happened to the two bodies of Pein.

Her strength returning, thanks to the healing of both of the Konoha Kuniochi, Temari used her fan to blast the paper that was Konan into one of the gaping maws of the Hachimata. Screaming as she dissolved, the three female ninjas split. Ino to aide Team 8 and the rock against Zetsu with Sakura rushing to aide Sasuke and Kakashi who had been taking a beating at the hands of Madara.

As to the others of Team 10, Chouji and Shikamaru both were aiding the now tiring out Team Gai. Kisame was one of the strongest in the Akatsuki for a reason. His chakra capacity was almost as large as Naruto's when not going into Kyuubi. This called for a different tactic.

One that involved somehow getting that damn sword Samehaeda away from him.

The fact that Team 10 was responsible along with Naruto for the deaths of Kakuzu and Hidan did help infuriate Kisame even more.

Sai who had been in the back catching and preventing Rain from summoning reinforcements was now coming forward. With the Hachimata active now, it mattered not if they came. For if Madara succeeded the world was dead anyway, so he ran towards Sasuke and Kakashi alongside Yamato.

The two men jumped into the battle to aide in the exhausted as Madara whom still was standing had yet to break a sweat.

This is when everything needed to start. For now the Summons bosses had to come and help fight.

Naruto could not help but summon Gamabunta, and as the Chief Toad appears, so did the Weasel, Hawk, Bear, and many other summons. The seriousness of the situation hitting them all, they knew that this time against the Eight it was for keeps.

Needing no orders, or nothing, the summons went to work against the Biju. Even Sasuke who had summoned Manda, the one who is the bloodiest of all in his requirements found it waved by the Snake Prince.

"**I would never get a decccent sssacrifcce again if the gatesss opened. It iss waivered this onccce ssumoner."**

At this though Naruto tried summoning the Fox chief and found his power being blocked somehow. The blonde doing it as hard as he can, he found that he was able to summon Kitala.

"You are being blocked." She yipped as she leapt and knocked a ninja back onto a sword. "It is the one who has caught them all."

Knowing of whom, she speaks Naruto finds himself turning to the battle of his most precious people against the one Man who seeks to kill them all. "Kitala...will you..." The blonde choked out softly. His memories going back to the conversation that he had with the Kyuubi...

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

**Kit...we have to talk**

**Confused to say the least at the almost gentle tone, Naruto finds himself pulled into the seal of his prisoner. The blonde looking up at the gates, he finds the fox has reverted to a human form once again. Despite the malevolent aura he exudes, there is almost a tiredness to the gaze of the Demon within the cell.**

"**What is it?"**

**I can not take the time to explain things to you. But if what I was seen and told by one far stronger than me. You will have to fight the Biju...all of them united save for me, if Madara should gain control.**

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

Running for his friends, Naruto summons many clones and jumps into the fray despite his orders not to against Madara. Kitala beside him as well as a now summoned Gamakichi, whom was larger now to aide Sakura in trying to keep the injuries down.

With her plush tails some of the hits that would be bone crushing were cushioned by the interference of Kitala. Gamakichi, whom despite the fact he was still learning, worked in tandem with a willing Sasuke and shot stronger balls of flame thanks to their efforts forcing Madara to dance only slightly.

"So...finally come to join us Kyuubi?"

"I AM NOT THAT DAMN FOX!"

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

**If Madara should gain control kit, of the Hachimata and somehow force a merge. There might be a way to stop the others in their tracks. For the moment they merge, there will be enough power regardless to open the gates. Only we Biju can open it, and as I can do it on my own...the other eight can do it combined.**

"**How?"**

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

"Now that all the players are here, it is how we say, time for the battle to truly begin." As Madara's fingers begin to move, Naruto moves to stop him, to keep him from summoning that which he fears. Kitala doing her damndest to aide him with her speed, Madara is still to fast.

Thrusting his hand to the ground, the statue that only those of Team Kakashi and Team 7 of the past have seen rises, and then explodes with the sheer power of the imprisoned demon Lords.

The ground shaking, the Hachimata is thrown back in shock as it hits him hard. Forcing a merge...

Everyone standing still as this happens, all even the Akatsuki still alive and Rain alongside the alliance found themselves face to face with the a mutated Demon Lord. To hard...to indescribable for words, because as it grew, something emerged from behind it.

Something pulsing and large...

Screaming with evil and malcontent...

"My god..."

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

**We die Kit...we die and merge as well. And we pray...we pray that your bonds with the One-eye and the Uchiha are strong enough to reach us to wrest control away. For the only way is like before what you did with the one tail years ago...**

**For if it is strong enough, the two Sharingans that your family possesses will change. And be on par with the other one. Your brother in spirit will reach Mangekyou I believe during this battle. I can sense the stage...he is close. **

"**But I can't...I can't just kill myself." Naruto whispered. **

**I know. For unfortunately...that last levels are true for the Sharingan to reach the stage of Madara. They can either take the eyes of the other or implant them within themselves or because of me being within you... **

**they have to willingly kill you, setting me free to merge with the others. I can already within the seal, hear their call**


	60. Chapter 60

I do not own Naruto

I do not own Naruto

**Chapter 60**

**Final Battle 3**

Resisting, fighting the urge to run into that insane mass, as the call grows stronger to the Kyuubi who can't help but influence him. He looks to his closest friends as Madara looks at what he has created with a maniacal glint in his eye.

His Sharingan whirling, everyone notices how that mutated Biju stiffens as he takes control of it. What shocks most everyone else on both sides of the battle is the fact that as he takes control, Gaara screams in pain. The Kazekage is fighting something as well...

**Kit...although he was revived he is still connected to the Shukaku. Even though we will be separate, there will be connections even in death between us and those that are our vessels. You have seen and felt the influence I have on you.**

"Yes..." Naruto whispered softly as he slowed down for a moment. His blue eyes watching as Kitala and Gamakichi help his precious people survive.

**You influence us as well.** The fox said quietly. **It is why we must hope that your bonds are strong enough with the one eye and your spirit brother.**

Confused for a moment, that blonde realizes what the great demon lord is saying. A hint of a smile on his lips, he in his own way despite the cage gives the Kyuubi a hug.

"Whatever happens fuzzball...I hope you have a good journey wherever you go."

Surprised for the first time the malevolent aura that he has always exuded changes the Fox demon, as a gentle smile crosses his features, in response to the blonde's statement. There was a gentle and almost brotherly warmth emanating from the demon towards his jailor.

**You to Kit...you to...**

Coming out, Naruto out of instinct narrowly ducks a fist from Sasuke, who at this moment, was aiming at the two Rock nin trying to kill his friend. The fight with Madara forgotten as the man was just simply entertained by the creation he has made, the doors to hell shut for now in his desire to see the death of all who tried to stop him.

Kakashi in the mean time just stood there as Sai and Sakura tried to get him to run. The older man muttering how he could not, no matter what the orders given to him, he could not do it.

"STOP!" 

Hearing the scream, come, many around him including his precious people stopped, despite the chaos around him. The blonde with his eyes unusually bright, looked at the Rock Ninja with a quietness and somehow in that single look he had shared Akira and Mimiko understood.

Both coming forward, the two gave him soft hugs...

"Good luck kiddo..." Akira said quietly. "Whatever you and your friends have to do our prayers and I think everyone else's is with you."

Mimiko nodding her head in agreement, she smiles softly. "I hope we see you again young one if we all survive."

Naruto grins as he then turns to Sasuke and Kakashi. Both Sharingan users looking at him, the deep pain and yet knowing in his eyes, they paled as now even Sasuke said no.

"Forget it dobe...I am not doing it." Sasuke said angrily. "I am not killing you! I don't need the power!"

"I know Teme..." Naruto said quietly. "The Fox told me..."

"He told you...?" Sakura asked as she paused. Even Sai who was listening despite the chaos found himself looking at the young blonde whom was his friend.

"Yes...he told me...said you were close. Said more then likely against Madara you would get it. He also had a feeling on what Madara was going to do. Says there might be a way to stop him..."

Kitala and Gamakichi who had stood beside Naruto looked at one another. The sages of the Toad and the Fox clans had told them about these events and how it was up to the Nine on how the world would fare.

And on whether or not it lived or died...

So they remained quiet and listened as the others all around them light up.

"How! How do we do it?!" Sakura asked softly. Kakashi listening with silence and hope, a desperate hope that the blonde boy he has come to call his own along with the dark haired one can live through out all this.

With their sanity intact...

"The Sharingan." The blonde said softly. "Sasuke and Kakashi both...have to reach the level of Madara's."

"Hn...dobe. If you hadn't noticed he is way stronger then us." Sasuke whispered. "And besides the fact I am not killing Kakashi-sensei for his eye to get it either."

"You don't have to." Naruto stated softly. "Kyuubi told me there was another way to get it."

"What!" Kakashi stated as he clutched onto the blonde's shoulders. The young man looking into the bright blue eyes of his student as he prayed...anyway to avoid killing this bright youth whom he sees as his son now. "How...how do we take control?"

"You...you kill me." The blonde said shakily. "You have to willingly kill me."

"NO!"

"There has got to be another way!"

"Damnit! Dobe I told you I won't!"

Sai, who had remained silent in this, looked to the blonde with a thoughtful expression. His eyes straying to the now seizing Kazekage the Root ninja figures it out.

"What they feel, you feel as well don't you dickless?"

Resisting the urge to smack the Root Ninja out of habit, Naruto nodded his head. Looking at the one whom has become his father and brother in spirit... "Kyuubi told me of all the ways the Sharingan was done and how to get all the levels. The power to change it to the final stage requires the person to not only be willing to do it despite every instinct he has not to."

"The other has to be willing to give it." Sakura says in horror. "But that will be giving the Kyuubi straight to Madara!"

"That's the idea..." Naruto said softly. "The Kyuubi said if the bonds are strong enough, and they reach the final stage, Kakashi and Sasuke could take control away from Madara."

"Naruto...no...don't ask us to do this." Kakashi whispered as he fights the urge to scream. "Don't me ask me to do it please."

"I'm not Kakashi-sensei..." Naruto said softly as tears of his own start to flow down his cheeks. "But you and Sasuke have to. It takes power, a lot of it to change it to the final stage. Kyuubi and I both have that to change it within you and the Teme..."

"It doesn't matter...I can't kill you Naruto." The copy ninja shouted as the fighting and death around them increases. Sasuke just remaining silent and shaking his head furiously, agreeing with every word that their teacher states.

"You both are my brother...and my father and I love you guys." Naruto said softly. Admitting his feelings, the two men look up at the blonde with warmth that mirrors his words. "But to save the two of you and all of those who mean the most me, like Sakura, Sai, Granny. If I have to die, I will...please...you have to do it. Don't let these people die for nothing father, brother. Not when there is a chance for them to live..."

His words, his quiet impassioned plea in his gaze, the two stand and hug him tightly, his arms wrapped around both of them, he stiffens and then collapses as tears flow down the cheeks of both Sharingan users. Kunais that had been kept in the sleeves drop to the ground, their blood stained tips evidence of what they did not want to do.

Collapsing to the ground, neither one letting go of the young man between them, the blonde smiles softly as Kitala turns to allow her tail to be a pillow as Gamakichi, stands guard over the body.

Both summons creatures looking at the two Sharingan users, the watch as the eyes change once more.

"It is done," Kitala said softly. "Don't let his sacrifice be for nothing. Take back control of your fate."

"We can't leave him." Sasuke said softly. For the first time in many years, the last of the loyal Uchihas was crying much as he had done when his family was massacred.

"Don't worry...we will protect bro." Gamakichi said softly as now even more summons appeared. Battered and the worse for wear from helping those who called them leave to safety. They all knew of what was happening and even Manda despite being considered evil agreed.

"And we will protect you from him..." Gamabunta stated. "The kid has more then earned his rights to summon me and my clan."

Moments later, the immense red aura of the nine-tails is free and like a shot hits the mutated beast with its power. Increasing in size and mutating even more, Madara turns to find the blonde dead and surrounded by loved ones.

"So you have decided to help me destroy the world kinsman! I am touched."

"Hn...guess again" His eyes shifting, Madara pales as Kakashi silent and grim faced beside the youth, his one Sharingan eye shifting as well, both of them greeting him with the final stages.

"KILL THEM!"

The creature moving to under Madara's control, both look up at the monstrous being and the true battle is started as both men go into a trance. The monstrous conglomeration of Demons, stiffening as counter Orders, are being given.

With a howling scream, Madara moved in rage to fight and to stop the only other two Sharingan users. The Summons moving to fight the massive mutated Biju, who has broken free.

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

Naruto held onto his precious people tightly as if to drink into their feel, before the sudden pain in his belly hit. Feeling the tears flowing from their cheeks onto his, he smiles softly as he surrenders to the darkness. "Everything will be all right..."

"**Naruto..." **

Startled as a soft female voice calls to him from somewhere in the black, another and obviously male voice speaks as well.

"**Naruto...come on already! I don't have all day!"**

Curious as to where in this darkness it is, he sees the faint pinprick of light. Running towards it as it gets bigger, and bigger with each step, the blonde youth shields his eyes from the bright gaze only to feel two sets of arms wrap around him.

Confusion evident on the blonde's features, the young man looks up into bright and loving blue eyes very much like his own. The same gold hair and everything, he turns to find a red headed woman crying in joy. The dawning realization on his features at this, the he finds himself almost as if he was a desperate child again.

"Dad? Mom?" Hesitantly almost hopeful.

"Yes Naruto." Kushina whispered softly. "It's us and I am proud of you."

"As am I." Minato said quietly as he pulled his son closer. "I just hoped I would not have to see you for a long time. But you have made me proud Naruto. Very proud..."

Tears in his eyes Naruto can not help, but clutch onto the people who hold him with such need. Finally parting after a bit, the blonde man smiles softly as the red headed woman can't seem to let go of the young man in front of her...

His own arm wrapped around shoulders, despite his wings Minato can't help but playfully wrestle with his son as Kushina yelps in surprise.

"MINATO!"

"What!" The older blonde cheekily replied with a grin.

"He just got here!" 

Laughing at the spectacle as his mother starts to chase his father around, the young man finds himself standing next to an imposing figure. One that seems all too familiar...

"Are you..."

Nodding his head simply, the Shinigami can't help but smile and ask one single question.

**If you could Naruto Namikaze, would you choose to live again?**


	61. Chapter 61

I do not own Naruto

I do not own Naruto

**Chapter 61**

**Rebirth 1**

Naruto found himself watching the battle beside his parents in the heavens. His heart pounding with worry, the young man winced as the man whom has become his father and the one who is his brother in spirit battle a crazed ninja.

The summons doing their best to fight the mutated demon, he could not help but cry out in pain as Gamabunta took a hit by a clawed hand. The old toad was a good friend as were the Slug Queen and even in the short time he had met, the Weasel Summon Boss was a good friend as well.

He had heard the question the Shinigami had asked him and it was one he was not to sure on how to answer.

His sorrow as ninja after ninja loses their life against the enemy; he does not notice at first the arrival of his parents on either side of him. His eyes focused on his precious people fighting Madara, and that of the others doing their damndest to hold on...to protect.

"So...he asked you did he not." Kushina said softly as she held her son close. Naruto instinctively curling into her embrace as a child would. She savors the feel of her baby against her. Minato beside them, the blonde looks down at the battle with a pained expression on his features.

He even now understands how desperately, Naruto wants to go down and aide. Even he does, for he sees those like Kakashi who was his student. Hiashi and Tsume, who were among his friends...

So many he knew and loved fighting for their world.

"Yes..."

"What have you decided?" She whispered softly.

"That's the thing...I haven't." Naruto said with confusion. "Here it is so peaceful, no one hates me. No one trying to kill me..."

Minato winces at that comment and feels his own pain coming forth. Turning to his son, he could not help but hold him close. "I am so sorry Naruto...I am so sorry."

The blonde shaking his head rapidly, he looks at the regretful expression of his father. "Don't...I understand Dad...I really do. It's just I want to be with you and Mom...I mean I never got to know either of you. But when I look down and see..."

"Your friends and those who are your family getting hurt... You want so badly to take the pain away. To destroy it..."

Nodding his head, the blonde looks shamefaced. "Is it wrong? I mean I am happy I can finally be with you but..."

"No..." Minato replied. "It is not wrong my son. It is human and I am glad that you are happy you are with us." The older male said softly as he hugged his son closer.

Kushina smiling softly, the red headed woman approached her baby and kissed him gently on the forehead. "No matter what you decide Naruto, know this. Your Dad and I will always be with you."

The eyes widening, at their quiet acceptance of his decision, it is then that others approach the small family. Minato and Kushina both looking up, it is hard not to recognize the leader of the 9 figures approaching. His armor different as this time it is pure white, he is followed by eight other figures. Five of them are men and three of them, are extremely beautiful women.

"Kyuubi?"

"Hey gaki, didn't expect to see me here did you?" The red headed man stated as he looked at the blonde with an impish smile. It was one that turns to outright puzzlement as he looks at himself "Then again I kind of didn't expect me here either."

The eyes are bright with warmth as shortly after, the eight others approach and look at Naruto with curious and thoughtful eyes. Especially a long blonde haired woman, her eyes slanted and a vibrant green. Wearing a single halter dress that flows down the floor, she has the grace of a feline cat on the prowl. It is as they watch, she seems to almost sniff the air around Naruto when she stops, much to the irritation of Kushina who growls.

"You better not be doing what I think you are doing." The red headed woman stated coldly. "He is just a boy and not ready for the likes of you cat!"

Giggling the blonde shakes her head, with a mixture of irritation and playfulness. "No he is far too young for me. I am simply curious for he reminds me much of my darling kitten. Someone who was willing to give all to save so few..." The blonde smiles softly as she looks at Naruto who is still confused.

"You are brave to do what you did and not only that, you were the first to accept a Biju even one as stubborn as Kyuubi as a friend."

"Who are you?"

"Why my darling boy, haven't you figured it out?" The blonde giggled. "I'm the Nibi...otherwise known as the two tailed cat!"

"How...I thought...?"

"That we were still down there young one?" replied light golden haired male. His eyes an amber gold, as he approaches, he wears light robes, much like the village of the sand. His eyes rimmed with black. It takes but a moment as he twitches for some odd reason, for Naruto to figure it out.

"Shukaku?"

A small smile crossing the features of the man, he nods his head. "Thank you for what you did for Gaara. The seal he had screwed with my mind, it would go to figure since it was that snake who altered it for the Kazekage. Trust me when I say normally, I am not that bad a killer."

A slight frown crossing Naruto's features, he accepts the hand that is offered as the others come forward. The three, four, five...all the way up to the eight.

"You never did answer my question. How..."

"Remnants of our souls are still there." Kyuubi replied. "When I joined, my power did indeed merge within Hachi's body." Said, Biju was a black haired man hissing a little bit in irritation as he seems to be stretching out despite the simple clothes he wore. Every so often a kink being heard as bone seems to pop.

"Damn thing smarted when you hit us Kyuubi!"

Blowing a kiss towards the man to annoy the hell out of him, the others watch as a scuffle of sorts seems to emanate between the two. The one known as Shukaku comes forward then, and continues where the Fox left off.

"What he was starting to say, is that your bonds were indeed stronger then what you thought kiddo. It helped Kyuubi to free our souls...what is there is the parts of us that are memories. So think of it like the yin and the yang."

Puzzled expressions even more coming on the blonde and also now his father's features, it is luckily Kushina who understands.

"What's down there is the parts of you that need the bloodshed...the destruction..."

"Yes."

Understanding dawning, the three are surprised as the being that is simply the Shinigami approaches. The nine bowing to him out of respect, the Shinigami simply nods his head as he looks to the small Namikaze family.

**Have you decided?**

"I...I still don't know." Naruto stated to be honest. "Even if I did, how...and what would be the catch?"

Giggling softly, Nibi stepped forward once again. "The how would be easy. I can do it." She replied loftily. "You see, we Biju well lets just say that well...ehhh you would never understand. Heck I don't even think Shuky over there gets it either and even before he went bonkers he was the wise one."

Avoiding a playful swat from Shukaku at the shortage of his name, the feline woman giggles. Then looking thoughtful, she continues to speak. "But, when it comes to death young one, while the big lug over there can take it away let's just say every so often and of course with his permission. I can bring it back." 

Surprised, Naruto just looks at the God, who nods his head simply.

Turning to his Mom and Dad, the couple looks at him with a mixture of sadness and yet pride in their gaze despite the confusion.

"I..."

"Son...we will always be here regardless of whether you see us or not." Minato stated proudly as his hand pointed to Naruto's heart and then his mind.

"And we will be looking over you and your adoptive family, who loves you just as much as we do Naruto." Kushina cried tearfully as she hugged her baby boy close to her. "Besides I want grandbabies!"

Slapping his head to his forehead, Minato just chuckles as the others smile with laughter. Even the Nine can not help but giggle, as Kushina looks put out. "Kushina...did you forget we are kind of dead?"

"And your point is? I can still show them off growing up, I mean Asuma is constantly showing off his newborn son, to his dad, so why can't we show off Naruto and our grandbabies? I mean can you just imagine the children our son will have? They will be so CUTE!"

Laughter still emanating from the small group, Naruto's thoughts are filled with a quiet joy and yet sorrow.

Finally his decision was made...

"I wish to go back..."

Nibi smiling softly as she looked at the blonde youth with a soft smile. "Are you sure?"

"Yes..." The blonde replied softly as he looked at his parents with bright and yet sad blue eyes. "I will miss you..." 

"We know..." Minato said softly as he and his wife held one another. Naruto stepping into his embrace to get one last hug for what could be years, he savored the touch of his son as much as his wife did. "We love you...and do me a favor?"

"What is it?"

"Tell Kakashi, that when he gets up here, I am seriously going to beat his ass. And that Obito wishes him to move on all right?"

"And tell your Uncle, that the next time he listens to an idiot like Danzou, I am going to bloody haunt him." Kushina giggled.

Stepping away and rubbing his eyes with an arm roughly, Naruto looks at the Nibi and the other Biju. All of which encircle him, as their hands move...

"Good luck kid..." Kyuubi stated quietly as he glows with a fiery aura which floats inside Nibi, who purrs with pleasure."

"So warm Kyuubi-kun...the boy has mellowed you out a bit." Nibi flirted as the red headed man turns pink from her attentions.

"Can it cat!"

The others whispering their own wishes for him, the Nibi smiles as she shines with the colors of their auras shared. Her power black and yet warm at the same time shining, she smiles as she reaches forward her fingers glowing with the nine different colors of their combined might and touches his forehead. The power was climbing into him, filling it with life energy...an almost quiet pulse like a heartbeat starting to grow as they pour more and more into him.

Feeling his body become tired and lethargic, Naruto can not help but hear her last words. Confusion at what she is saying he soon surrenders to the warm darkness...

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

**Outside Star...**

Kitala smiled as did Gamakichi. For they can sense the growing chakra within the body of their summoner that once again begins circling. **Pulsing with life**...


	62. Chapter 62

I do not own Naruto

I do not own Naruto

The theme song for this fight now is I stand alone from Godsmack

**Chapter 62**

**Rebirth 2**

Kitala and Gamakichi, kept tendrils of the mutated Biju as well as enemy ninjas away from the blonde who had been their friend and summoner for a while. The pulse and churning of immense chakra in his body increasing, the young man's body was actually starting to lift off the ground.

And this time no one not even the mutated creature could miss the chakra flowing in that body.

It was as if everyone had stood still for that second as a blond figure floated in the air. Sakura whom had been doing her best to heal the wounded at the same as getting them out, just stood there in shock as did most of those who knew Naruto.

Akira and Mimiko who stood off in the distance alongside Team 8, the head of Zetsu now in their hands. In the process of fleeing, they in tandem with Kiba and Hinata had created a crater. Allowing Shino to move in for the chance they so desperately need, for not only did the kikai feed on chakra.

They were bugs also as well and well...did they not eat plants?

It took Shino and his newly arrived father's hives to take Zetsu enough out for Akira to deliver the final blow.

One by one the Akatsuki was falling; even now Kisame was surrounded by several Mist ninja, working with Team Gai and Team 10. Despite the fact that Neji was a Hyuuga, it was he whose Byakugan kept the clones down and out. And considering it was the Mist whom had in its own way created Kisame. It was they who took him out.

But rather then kill him, they had simply asked the Hyuuga to seal all points of his body temporarily.

Apparently, despite his missing nin status. Well the shark man was to much a hero still to many of the Mist. To kill him would incite another rebellion, which the Mizukage at this time did not need.

Pein who was down to four bodies, he took that distraction to flee. With the loss of Konan whom had been his stability, the man had fled, his mind cracked and fractured now with the fact that he has felt death. Something he had been sure he would never have to deal with because of the Rinnegan...

He now understood that no one is a god. There is always a weakness...

But the fight against Madara did not. Although all else stopped, Madara was too much in a rage for it. Ignorant of that which is around him, he continued striking against Kakashi and Sasuke. But now chakra itself had become visible.

Nine visible colors, nine streams of power streaming from nowhere, and going into the body of a supposedly dead boy...

One who let out a scream that reached those all over the battlefield, whether they were fleeing or fighting, no one could not hear it. Save for the three fighting Sharingan users and be affected with a mixture of pain and hope?

Blue eyes opening as he starts being lowered down gently, Naruto finds Kitala and Gamakichi beside him. His feet touching, and his jacket still torn from his initial death, the blonde found himself back in the middle of the battlefield.

Looking up at the sky as he feels the life and death surrounding him, he smiles as he says one thing.

"**I won't let you guys down..."**

His one hand making motions, Kitala smiled as did Gamakichi. Those around him simply watching, the youth did what was needed to summon one more. The bosses Summons who were here could feel the power of chakra increasing and one by one vanished. Only Kitala and Gamakichi remained...

"SUMMONING JUTSU!"

His hand thrust to the ground, already those who watch and approach with intent, find that unlike the smoke. This time the circle was far wider and much bigger then anything that has ever been called into existence.

For far into the planes of the summons and upper beings, one who has slept for many years to kill time, has awoken as he is called.

His golden eyes wide as they flicker to green and blue, he stretches out with ease. A puzzled expression on his features, the greater being senses that it has been many a millennia since he has last been truly called for aide. Many of his underlings and his kin have, but none have merited his presence so far.

The big man had after all given him a job that he did relish. Despite the fact he tends to sleep through most of it.

Then again, he isn't known as the cosmic troublemaker for nothing. Choosing out of sheer curiosity to go, the being known simply as **Ganymede** vanishes to where he is beckoned to come.

Appearing in a field of battle, his small shape being the only one in such a great power circle, he stopped time.

Hey being a few million years old does come with some benefits. And playing with time itself has come in handy from time to time, in the good old days. Speaking of which, he makes a mental to himself to go find his beloved Stardust again. He always did wake up a bit frisky after a long nap.

Padding on over on his paws as he doesn't quite feel like changing shape to his true form at the moment, the cosmic troublemaker looks at the one who has called him. A young man, with blonde and blue of eyes, he waves a paw in front of him releasing him from the spell.

Now confused, Naruto looks to see the small figure of what could only be a mix between a fox and a cat.

**Names Ganymede kid, why did you wake me up? **

Startled as the mouth does not move and yet he hears a clear and definitive male voice, in his brain. He is just startled into silence in disbelief at the size of the one in front of him. His confusion as his own wondering at how something so small can literally, stop demons...

Ganymede couldn't help but smirk as he sat back on his haunches. His one obvious tail swishing in delight, he keeps quiet as he ruffles through this one's head without him ever knowing he was there. The memories at first were ones that would even annoy him, with their torture and treatment of the one who called him forward. He is impressed by the mischievous and yet loyal nature he exudes to those around him.

He about cracked up at the kids ideas of perversions as they were things even he himself had pulled off countless times to help create some chaos over the years. Although he was a bit torked at his son, for getting caught, he finds the remnants of him and the others within the youth warm and full of promise to him.

The pulsing chakra contained the memories of what they had endured and what was happening. So knowing how things have gotten serious in his absence, he knows what he must do.

**Now kid, size doesn't mean squat, when you have been around for as long as I have. I just like this form, because a certain lady troublemaker I have a vested interest in, prefers me all cute and cuddly. **

"Really?" Still not able to get over the fact that this small animal is what Kyuubi is afraid of. He grins as the being, just gives him a smile that is reminiscent of his departed former sensei Jiriaya.

**Kid, trust me if you ever meet Sparkle, you would understand. Anyhow, I like you. Pick me up; it seems I have a few things I have to take care of. Because now that I look around, the Big man upstairs will have my hide, if I don't. And I do believe I like it where it is thank you very much.**

Somehow Naruto can't help but smile as he reaches down and picks that black furred being up. Ganymede perched within his arms, Naruto winces as all of a sudden he is bitten.

"OW! What the hell?!"

Grinning with promise, the cat just gives him a wink. Especially as on Naruto's wrist a new mark appears... An image in the shape of the beings head...

**Tell you later kid; right now I am in the mood to have some fun. I haven't had to blast anything in a millennia or two. I am overdue to give the cosmos a good shake up as only I the SUPREME Cosmic Troublemaker can do.**

Time resuming now, the being yawns and those save for Kitala and Gamakichi are thrown clear across the field with ease...

**Ganymede, the first and ultimate summon has arrived.**

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

**Okay the way I figure I got at the most three chapters left for sure on Regret folks and it is done.**

**As to Ganymede, he is actually an owned character and property of a woman named Nina Bangs. He and his girlfriend Sparkle tend to peek in and out of many of her books none of which are restricted to one series. **

**But the way he is portrayed here is also true to form, for he is very much like that. **

**Essentially like Naruto is to Tsunade?**

**Ganymede is EXACTLY the same way.**


	63. Chapter 63

I do not own Naruto

I do not own Naruto

**  
Chapter 63**

**Truth of Power**

Those who watch the young blonde step forward, are blown back harder and faster, then any of the famed Slug Sannin's hits, or that of her apprentice the Cherry Blossom of Konoha. One being was doing all this without even breaking a sweat looking quite bored as headed toward the primary battles and chaos.

His one visible tail swishing, he was delighted at the chaos around him. But once his eyes set upon the mutated Biju containing the remnants of power from the Biju, well his eyes lit up like a kid in a candy store.

But it vanishes into a hard line as he sees the doors that he knows quite well behind it. This was definitely not good. Then he turned to the three fighting men not to far from it. Two of which are clear and strong from the ones whom carries him memories, a Kakashi and a Sasuke.

From the kid's memories, Ganymede can't help feel the desire to save them radiating off the blonde. Who like them had a desire for vengeance on the other one. One whom although he did not pull the trigger as some would say...

Was responsible for the life he had led when he was but a child.

**Kid...put me down. I will deal with that monstrosity and the door. You go help them.**

"You sure?"

Patting a hand with a paw, Ganymede leaps down and does a leisurely stroll towards the mutated creature and the door for which it is in front of at the moment. Feeling the desires of many of his former companions from eons wanting to be released, even he knew that so many would mess with the balance.

It is why for millions of years, it had only been him and his lovely lady. Sparkle Stardust and he Ganymede were the first and well quite frankly, were the only ones who could tell all but the big man both up and downstairs where to stick it and not fear retaliation.

Most of those under them after all were terrified of them.

Sparkle...ah dear beautiful sexy irresistible...

Caught off guard as he is lost in thought, Ganymede was immediately torked as he was forced back into a battle by an errant claw that had tried to strike him. Eyes narrowing to slits of pure shining gold, if one would have looked closely, his one tail?

Well, it would take a magnifying class of the strongest caliber to see, but his one tail was actually hundreds of them. Tiny and no bigger then a hair in thickness, Ganymede was the equivalent of a Biju God for all intents and purposes. The only one more powerful then himself was Kami...

And well Kami was a thorn in his side at his times when he got bored. But, Kami was the one who kept the other one from trying to fry him to a crisp during that one particular failure. Wanted Ganymede to use his mischief making skills to benefit his side for a while...

Whether he wished to or not.

Ah well, he was still able to create chaos so he was happy.

Now sitting on his haunches, Ganymede yawns once more, but unlike where he blew things away...

This time he was creating a power vortex to suck it in and right into his belly...

The mutated creature struggling to resist, had actually latched onto the door, in its attempts to escape the pull of Ganymede and his power. Confusion etched onto its features, the being resisted but was pulled in, to the open jaws of the black furred catlike fox.

After it was done, Ganymede let out a satisfied burp of pure pleasure. Approaching the doors, his eyes go from gold to a brilliant black. Those watching back away as the doors pulse, once...twice...three times.

The sounds of angry screams emanating from behind its doors, all watch as what could only be a giant spiritual fist comes forth from the ground.

And pulls it back under...

Satisfied as the door vanishes, Ganymede waits as he licks the dust off his black fur. Seeing what is to happen, he smiles...

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

Naruto, filled with power his arm itching from the mark Ganymede left, ran into battle. Summoning a multitude of clones, he dived in alongside Kakashi and Sasuke against Madara, who began fighting again with a renewed fury. The anger at the fact that everything he had worked so hard for was turning against his carefully laid plans.

All because of this damn BRAT!

"You damn interfering brat! YOU'VE RUINED EVERYTHING!"

The two Sharingan holders stunned by his sudden re-emergence, as kicks and punches fly faster then even they at the highest level of Sharingan now can keep up. They can not help but smile with joy and with anticipation as someone whom has ruined their lives.

Will get that which he has earned, from those whom have been affected the most...

For Kakashi, it was the loss of Minato. If not for Madara summoning the Kyuubi in the first place, maybe much would have been avoided these last several years.

For Sasuke, it was for the loss of those that he loved the most. His family... For the corruption of his brother, who had once been a good and wonderful brother. But was told that power was everything, when as Sasuke learned...

It was not.

And for last but certainly not least, for Naruto. Who attacked for nine beings, which despite their natures would not have bothered anyone at all, if not provoked.

And last for those whose deaths Madara has caused since it all started...

His father Minato Namikaze and his mother Kushina Uzamaki both dead. The Third and his son Asuma... Two men whom had treated him like everyone else, when no one would. Who left behind those who loved them and still mourned their passing. His godfather Jiriaya, whom despite his perversions, had done what he could to prepare him when no one else would...

And last but not least, for the Shinobi nations. Who have united and sacrificed much to stop a madman.

Naruto looked to Sasuke and nodded his head. The same is given to Kakashi and somehow as if by instinct, Naruto held out his hand. Madara gunning for them, imagine it is as if time slows down, and in doing so a Rasengan forms in the blonde's hands.

Reaching forward, Kakashi and Sasuke surrounded the blonde, the Rasegan already starting to form, both Sharingan users started to change its shape and texture. Moments later it crackled with lighting and wind. Chirping like the Chidori, but ready to slice like the wind, they both dropped back as Naruto ran.

Fireballs dodged left and right, it came down to the one move of each. For now as his arm still itches, Naruto could hear the voice of Ganymede...

**Kid...let go. Trust me**

Knowing and somehow doing so, for Ganymede reminds him much of Jiriaya and following his directions does not notice as the mark he was given glows and protects his body...

The new version of the Raisenshuriken flies and with deadly accuracy, strikes Madara Uchiha where it counts.

The blades of the wind cutting, the lighting doing the damage and sealing any and all points as it digs through flesh. Madara screams as something that he has never felt before hits him hard.

Pain...pure agonizing pain...

It was then after it was done when he could no longer move that Ganymede whom had watched approached. The black furred feline like fox, sitting on his haunches, he places a paw on the man's head. A wicked smile crossing his features, the ultimate troublemaker delivers a fitting punishment.

His paw going down on the forehead as the ancient Uchiha's body works to heal, Ganymede pulses with power.

**Little shit, attacking my kin and trying to control those whom have become my children. You will live and remain as you are immortal, but I am going to take away that which you hold most dear to you. For newsflash you punk...what you wish to be, you would have to get by me first...and believe me, you are now where near...**

Grinning evilly, screams from Madara Uchiha once again echoes the air, filling the battlefield as people watch. Minutes later, Ganymede lifts his paw and bending down looks at the now dark eyed man with intent. **Your power is mine now little pissant. Let me demonstrate it...**

If one was to watch closely, Ganymede's eyes shifted to the deadly red Sharingan...

No one knows what happened in that single look, save that when done; Madara was trembling in pure fear. It was the Kages themselves led by Tsunade and Gaara who came to collect him. Each one having seen the punishment, were intent on adding their own.

Minutes later, and weaving around the legs of a startled Sakura, the pink haired ninja can't help but not pick up Ganymede. The disbelief at what this being had done radiating from so many...

**Say babe wanna scratch right behind my ears? There is this one spot I can never quite get.**

Normally, with the leering and totally outrageous innuendo, would have had the apprentice sending the cat flying in rage. But for once she did not care, as Kakashi and Sasuke turned to the blonde who was panting heavily. Her own eyes tearing up at seeing her favorite idiot again alive...and well.

"It's over... It's over..."

Seconds later, Naruto is punched into a tree, the blonde and everyone watching as he screams out in an outraged tone. "DAMNIT TEME! I JUST CAME BACK TO LIFE TO SAVE YOUR ASS AND THAT'S HOW YOU THANK ME?"

"Hn...that was for making me kill you dobe." Sasuke replied with a hint of a smile as Kakashi repeated and echoed the same sentiments moments later. Still with it said, it took only seconds as Kakashi afterwards could not help but laugh as did many of those who still survived. The sheepish look on his features, Naruto found himself pulled into a hug by the one who is his brother and the one who is his father in spirit...

"**See...I told you. Everything was going to be all right..."**

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

**Okay maybe not three...**

**One more...two if you guys decide you want a lot of questions answered. But definitely one...**


	64. Chapter 64

I do not own Naruto

I do not own Naruto

Theme song for this chapter is one more time by Daft Punk

**Chapter 64**

**Celebration**

**Two weeks later**

**Wave country**

Shinobi all over were in wave country. An unofficial truce to allow people to heal was enabled as well as the need to do something that no one country has done. With the fact that Wave was neutral in this and starting to blossom, well Tazuna whom was the unofficial lord, had set out a party to end all.

Now, where were those who had done all they could and succeeded?

Sasuke Uchiha, found himself alongside a certain blonde mind reader named Ino Yamanaka. She had decided to drag him from one place to another, with light in her eyes. The black haired boy groaning, if one was to look closely, there was the beginnings of a smile crossing his lips. Many of the kuniochi from Konoha still drove him nuts and had constantly asked him for a date.

The only ones who did not were Ino and the one and only Sakura Haruno. The latter of which was beside them hiding a giggle along with Rock Lee. In the time he was gone, and then his sudden return she had realized that what she felt was nothing but friendship.

Hence she had caved in to the spandex wearing ninja, whom it turned out did have other clothes beside those hideous green things. And actually cleaned up rather nicely without them, she was impressed. So she had agreed to a date with him and has never regretted it, much to her delight.

Kakashi Hatake along with the two Rock ninja Akira and Mimiko could be found leaning back with Ganymede perched on the copy Nin's shoulder. A mutual love for Icha Icha having developed between them, they could be seen giggling as they each were reading the famous erotic novels that the late Toad Sage had written.

But they had someone else with them as well...

Well to a degree, it seems in the initial day after the defeat in Star country. Sparkle had shown up.

Appearing as a blonde in black leather that sent nearly every man in the area flying with nosebleeds, the young looking woman had quite frankly had a ticked look on her features as she stared at Ganymede. The being whom at the moment been in Sakura's arms, immediately fled as she looked ready to kill him.

Apparently, as they both would explain later, the ritual for the foxes could indeed summon foxes, but for Ganymede and Sparkle it was more of an emergency alarm clock then anything, Still as she was berating her errant male half, Sparkle had sensed someone with enough repressed sexual nature and desire to light up New York in her opinion. Not that anyone knew what it was, but still someone with that much?

She just had to unleash it.

Hence why Hinata Hyuuga, much to the surprise of her clan had come to the party dressed in a form fitting kimono of the deepest purple that left nothing to the imagination. When running into a certain former blonde Jinchuuriki, this time it was not the Hyuuga girl who passed out.

Much to the surprise of all those who knew the two, it was Naruto who passed out, with a hefty stream of blood that was pouring out of his nose.

Sparkle had of course, smiled and simply whispered a few other things into the now equally blushing Hinata, whom had never gotten this reaction from Naruto regardless of anyone else. For she paid no attention to any of the other men, her eyes were on the blonde boy who was just now coming to.

And the female equivalent of Ganymede was quite pleased to help her out. Especially as she spotted more and more of the Hyuuga clan coming through with what she called boring natures.

'**Meade honey, I think I am going to hang around for a while. Some of these people need my special help.**

As for Naruto Uzamaki who was indeed the number one knuckleheaded ninja. Earlier when he had returned to Tsunade, and given his report along with the others to the Kages. The blonde had to escape the rage of his baa-chan and run.

The others were watching could not help, as the Slug Sannin was intent on making him pay for his stunts and for dying regardless of his hero status. In fact some had even commented that Naruto resembled the black animal currently trying to escape an irate blonde woman.

Still, it was all meant with love for the two who chased them.

Now as Naruto followed Hinata, like a lovesick fox around much the Hyuuga princess's pleasure. We search for the others.

Neji and TenTen were together on the ground dancing to some music. Her natural grace as a weapons mistress was on par to his as they moved. They had even gathered an audience.

Chouji was happily feasting on all the food he could get his hands on as Shikamaru was playing a game beside him against Karin. The two considered high level geniuses had both finally found opponents that they might actually loose to.

Anko and Suigetsu had a bit of a thing going at the moment, as no one had seen them. But then again they kind of knew, when on occasion you could hear a loud scream of pleasure, which could only be her.

Mothers of the various children all around were talking about how they were going to clobber her and then ask for details afterwards. Even Sparkle was interested considering the male half was water, and she just had to know if in his manipulation he could change sizes. Her outrageous questions were getting around.

Of course that irked Ganymede and he stalked off towards Tsunade and her ample bosom for a nap, just to tick her off.

Juugo was with Iruka and free of that which laid within his blood, thanks to Ganymede. The black being feeling generous, had removed it, freeing the gentle giant who was a favorite among all the children, who happily swarmed all over him begging to play.

As for Kiba and Shino?

Well those two had currently been pounced upon by Kuniochi. One from the Mist was busy making herself well known to the Hound Ninja, whose feral nature was intriguing. And the Bug Ninja was startled at the fact that the same Mist Ninja had a twin...

Who was equally interested in him!

For those of Konoha and their new found friends life was will and everything was all right. Eventually as the celebration ended, Kakashi was surprised as the blonde asked him and Sasuke questions once people started departing for bed.

"Say...Father...Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

"Hn?"

Giving a little sound of irritation, the two men both the older and the younger smile with warmth as the blonde mutters a few choice words.

"Hn...what is it dobe?"

"Teme!"

"Don't start that again..." Kakashi worded as he looked at both. A light smile in his eyes, as he turned to both... "Continue Naruto..."

"Well...I errr...look do you guys want to move in with me at my house?"

Startled by this, the two look at Naruto with a questioning gaze, Sasuke was the first to speak up, with a question of his own.

"Why?"

"Just...Well does their have to be a reason?" Naruto could not help but ask.

"No their doesn't." Kakashi replied, as he ruffled Naruto's hair. "I would be happy to Naruto. You have to have someone speak for you with Hiashi anyway, if you and Hinata are going to go out."

Sheepish look crossing his features, it is then that Sasuke speaks up, "Hn...me to. Everyone told me of that library you have with many jutsus. Can't let you get ahead of me dobe."

"Mehhhhhhhh!" A smile on his face Naruto can't help but be pleased as somehow he thinks they know the truth. Both unaware the Ganymede and Sparkle were watching, the two cosmic troublemakers spoke to one another with humorous intent.

**So you like the kid huh 'Mede?**

**Yeah, he's got potential. And his kids? WOO HOO! I have never seen so much potential for chaos! Especially with the gifts I gave him! He and his wife are going to have their hands full for years to come. **

**What did you give him?** Sparkle could not help but ask.

Looking up at the blonde with bright eyes, Ganymede could not help but smile. **Because of the fact he held Kyuubi within him, I allowed him to keep the power he had earned and that to use a few skills it will no longer harm him. Or his progeny...Kyuubi and he had been together to long. His children will have the power...**

**And the other?**

Just grinning at her Ganymede just smirked as Sparkle giggled. **You did it, you didn't you.**

**My dear darling Sparkle...of course I did. I have to help future mischief makers after all.**

**Oh 'Mede you do say the sweetest things...**

Leaping onto her shoulder, Ganymede leered a bit with promise. **Say babe, what if I shift to my human form and we try out Icha Icha 32. It looked promising what do you say?**

Purring with intent, Sparkle hurries off and into the distance with Ganymede hot on her trail a grin of pure hunger on his furry face...

**The End?**

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

**A few hours later Sparkle stepped into view holding a question with a satisfied Ganymede resting on her shoulder. **

**So...someone wants to know what you showed Madara 'Mede baby. **

**Why?**

**Beat's me.**

**Well to answer that Question, let's just say I showed him what it would be like to cross me. The black feline like fox responded with an evil grin. **

**That it?"**

**That's it 'Mede honey.**

**Giving a look of annoyance, 'Mede whispered into Sparkle's ear causing the woman to giggle and whimper with pleasure. Nodding her head they poof out of existence.**

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

**All right this is done now. **

**I have a couple of ideas for Two new Naruto stories to play with.**

**One will be tentatively called Fox Game at this moment. For it will be a Naruto/Ghostwalker cross. This will be a cross with a series called the Ghostwalkers by Christine Feehan. Brief summary is this...**

**People who have been experimented on much in the manner of Orichimaru have managed to escape the ones who have tormented them. With powers to rival demons, they come to Konoha seeking sanctuary on the promise that they will take in a certain blonde. In keeping that promise, Naruto will gain a family unlike any other...**

**The other one I have been playing an idea with is something else. Is a Naruto/Scry-ed cross over. Summary is this...**

**Ryuho and Kazuma in their need to battle each other do not notice the consequence of their fights. And that save for the only one who could be there because of his ability to control speed and time, all that they know is gone for as they fought, time sped forward without them. When they finally emerge from their battle, what will they do when they are faced with meeting two who have the potential to repeat their sad history?**


	65. Excerpts from Sequel and Announcement

I do not own Naruto

*Cackles...I finally came up with a proper sequel

Here is the first hint. It will more then likely be a while before I truly get going on it. Because I got a ton of others I at least want to get almost done

But here goes nothing!

The sequel to this will be called... Untitled for now, haven't come up with a proper one yet.

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

Despite having gotten to be with his son for the short time he was there. Despite having accepted Naruto's choice in returning to life to be with Kakashi, Sasuke, and the others who had become his family.

Minato found he was...jealous.

Jealous of the fact that all he got was maybe those few precious moments to hold his son. He never got to hold him.

He never got to teach him what he knew.

And above all he and Kushina never got to watch him grow.

But these people...these people who although treated him like crap in the beginning did. They watch him get married. They watch him even now as his wife gives birth...

Minato wished he was there celebrating with him as holds onto the child that was his grandson.

"**What's his name Naruto?" Asked a pink haired girl, who herself was 4 months pregnant. The others asking the same thing, the blonde youth grinned as he looked as wife. **

**Hinata despite being tired had a gentle smile on her features as the baby she held to her breast suckled for only what she could give. Light brown hair with seemingly reddish streaks, he had cherubic features that even now makes his grandma Tsunade who delivered him want to pinch repeatedly.**

"**Minato Hatake Namikaze." The blonde replied much to the shock of the silver spiky haired man who was surprised. **

"**Naruto are you sure?" Kakashi said in wonderment. The blonde and Sixth Hokage looked at his wife who this time spoke softly. The Uchihas grinning from ear to ear as well as they stood beside the blonde. The dark haired man being the one who is considered brother, he and his wife Ino already knew of what the couple was speaking as months ago they had been asked and accepted.**

"**We are sure. Sasuke and Ino are his godparents and we wanted our son to have the names of the two men his father respected the most in his life."**

"We have a grandson!"

Red haired and vibrant as she was when she was alive, his beautiful wife just radiated it even more now despite her death. Like him, she had not been able to hold onto her baby for very long. Like him, she also wished many times with all her heart she could be there with him.

Even now despite her joy that Naruto and Hinata had given her a grandson to boast about among the others here. Minato could see the longing in her eyes to be there and hold the little boy.

The two sitting close to the pool as they watch the people congratulating their son and his wife, they were startled as another person came by to take a look. Well not just another person...

9 of them...

"So the little gaki had a kit. Impressive! What's his name?" A red haired man questioned with a bright smile on his features.

Mumbling something, the former demons looked at the blonde and his wife. Both of them, longing to be there with their son, with their grandson....

It explains why the Shinigami spoke with them earlier. Between the Death God and Kami itself, all though as Naruto had said everything was all right, there was always someone who would get hurt...

This time it was a man who stopped the strongest of them all from destroying all he held dear.

Quiet and contemplative as they see what he and his wife both wished to be a part of. The 9 gathered around one another and began to chat. Some of them on occasion standing up and yelling something like it wouldn't work.

Others nixing the idea with a punch or the occasional kick...

Finally...and eventually agreeing on something, they were startled and surprised at the figure of the one who had allowed them to be there standing over them. The Shinigami...

"Let me guess, you already know."

The being giving a single nod of the head, the 9 look at one another in surprise as the death god remains where he is. "You are not going to stop us?"

**No... Despite the wise choice his son had done in returning. It has made them both long for what they can not be a part of. It is disconcerting even to one such as myself... But checking the Tapestry...**

"You saw them, being given a second chance as well."

Nodding his head simply the death god replied.** Yes... But to give them that chance is harder then it was for their son. You 9 alone can send them back via Nibi that is true. But you can not send them back to their bodies. **

"Why not?

**Because of time, their bodies have already been taken by it. **The death god responded. Looking at the former demons and newfound guardians of the planes of good, the god gave them a smile.

**  
Which is why I will lend you my power...time is immaterial for me. But keep in mind if we do this. Things can change...all of you will be sealed once again...and all of you may not be together as you are now. You will be forced to endure those seals once again...**

**The latter directed to Shukaku, the former one tail nods his head in understanding. "I know...but remembering this place...remembering it all. I will do my best to ignore the pain it causes me."**

A slight proud smile crossing his features, the death god approaches and touches the once tanuki with his hand. A single mark appearing for a moment on his forehead, then disappearing Shukaku was puzzled at what had occurred.

**A gift...**

_**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**_

_**FOLKS THE SEQUEL IS UP!  
IT IS CALLED SECOND CHANCE SECOND LIFE SECOND PATH!**_


End file.
